El amor está más allá de la genética
by Road1985J2
Summary: La primera vez que Mohinder Suresh detuvo su mirada en Peter Petrelli, no pensó en todos los quebraderos de cabeza que le iba a producir ese chico, que parecía tímido, pero al mismo tiempo estaba feliz al salir del edifio Devoir. MohinderPeter
1. Una obsesión llamada Peter Petrelli

La primera vez que Mohinder Suresh detuvo su mirada en Peter Petrelli, no pensó en todos los quebraderos de cabeza que le iba a producir ese chico, que parecía tímido, pero al mismo tiempo estaba feliz al salir del edifio Devoir, que parecía tan similar a cualquier otra persona, pero que desprendía algo especial, algo que por aquel entonces, Mohinder no era capaz de expresar, pero que más tarde supo que lo llamaría amor.

Aunque no llevaba mucho tiempo como taxista, empezaba a saber antes que el propio cliente, cuando iba a necesitar un taxi y en el caso de Peter no fue para menos. En cuanto lo vio salir por la puerta, vio que estaba punto de solicitar un medio de transporte y por algún extraño motivo, que por aquel entonces el genetista desconocía, no quería perder a este cliente por nada del mundo.

Acercó lentamente el coche a la acera y un segundo más tarde, Peter le estaba haciendo señas para que parara. Al subirse, Mohinder no pudo evitar aspirar su aroma. No era normal en él fijarse en ese tipo de cosas, normalmente el trabajo lo absorbía de tal manera que apenas sabía lo que ocurría en el mundo exterior fuera de su cabeza, de sus antiguas clases en la universidad de Madras y de las anotaciones del trabajo de su padre.

Sin embargo esta vez era distinto y si se había percatado en el aroma tan especial que desprendía su nuevo cliente, suave al mismo tiempo que penetrante, del tipo que sigues recordando aunque no los vuelvas a oler en mucho tiempo, pero sobretodo muy relajante.

Cuando Peter le habló por fin y le pregunto si creía que había personas especiales, destinadas a hacer grandes cosas, Mohinder casi se sonrojó, si es que en realidad no lo había hecho, porque se dio cuenta que los últimos minutos había estado, como decirlo, casi ensimisnado con aquel aroma que tanto le fascinaba, pero prefirió no salir de dudas, porque temía saber la respuesta.

Por ello al principio no supo que respoder, esas nuevas emociones, esas reacciones que casi le hacían recordar lo que solía hacer de adolescente cuando conocía alguna chica que le gustaba, no eran nada normal en él. Sin embargo, quería hablar con su atrayente desconocido, ¿realmente había pensado eso, atrayente? Tal se estuviera volviendo loco.

"Atractivo" como una bomba en plena guerra, esa palabra apareció en su cabeza sin haberlo provocado y casi dio un respingo en el asiento del taxi al escucharla rebotar en su conciencia. De donde había salido, lo desconocía, pero lo cierto era que no trataba de cambiarla por otra palabra, por lo mismo que podía de quitar los ojos de Peter

Pero si, quería hablar con él, escuchar de nuevo su tono de voz. De repente se dio cuenta de que lo seguí mirando a traves del espejo retrovisor y que no quitaba atención de sus ojos, en los que hasta un momento antes no se había detenido y del mismo modo que le había pasado con su aroma, ahora le estaba ocurriendo con sus ojos, grandes, de un color que había visto pocas veces y con un brillo especial, o a lo mejor es que se había fijado pocas veces en el color de ojos de la gente, si es que lo había hecho alguna vez; ahora que lo pensaba, nunca se había parado a pensar de que color tenía los ojos su propio padre y se preguntó porque lo estaba haciendo ahora, aunque la respuesta la tenía demasiado cerca como para cogerla.

Ahora en cambio, no podía dejar de mirar los de ese desconocido, tratar de ver en su interior, de conocer todos los secretos de ese hombre que seguramente, no iba a volver a ver nunca más. El estómago le dio un vuelco sólo de pensar aquello de no volver a verlo, como le había ocurrido cuando dejó todo el mundo que conocía en La India para dejar la pista de su padre. Definitivamente, había algo raro en si mismo ese día y tenía que averiguar lo que era.

Cuando Peter se bajó del taxi, tras una llamada que le había hecho cambiar de dirección, Mohinder se detuvo unos momentos, viendo como se alejaba ese misterioso hombre, que le había hecho pensar cosas y comportarse de formas nada comunes en Mohinder. Lo miró caminar, como si no hubiera nadie más a su alrededor, como si de repente todo Manhattan hubiera desaparecido y sólo estuviera él.

Mohinder cerró los ojos y trató de pensar en otra cosa. Al volver a casa, también intentó desviar la imagen de Peter de su cabeza, quería quitar de su pensamientos esos dos ojos que se habían clavado dentro de él y que ahora no querían salir. Quría dejar de oler por todas partes el aroma que había dejado tras de si.

Pero no pudo, ni ese día, ni al siguiete, ni al otro. Nada le hacía olvidar el nombre que siempre llenaba su mente, Peter Petrelli. Y más difícil se hacía, cuando continuamente escuchaba por la radio y veía por la calle los carteles de la campaña de quien suponía sería su hermano, Nathan Petrelli.

Petrelli, un apellido difícil de olvidar normalmente, por lo poco común que resultaba, pero que en este caso le estaba volviendo loco y tenía que hacer algo, tenía que volver a verlo. Porque lo cierto es que sólo dos cosas ocupaban su mente esos días, la investigación de su padre y Peter Petrelli, sólo era capaz de pensar en eso.

Entonces, día, mientras trataba de seguir estudiando los pasos que había dado su padre, junto con su recientemente conocida vecina Eden, esta le señaló la foto de Nathan que estaba colgada en el mapa en el que su padre estaba trabajando para encontar a la gente que era especial. Nathan tenía poder. Ahí tenía la clave y la forma de volver a encontrar a Peter, su hermano le llevaría a él y podría matar dos pájaros de un tiro, encontrar y hablar con la primera persona con poderes y al mismo tiempo, localizar la forma de volver a encontrar a Perter.

Se dijo que el destino le había llevado hasta Peter, de la misma forma que su padre había dado sin querer con ese tal Sylar, él había encontrado a alguien especial, aunque de otro modo, alguien especial para Mohinder y solo para él (le había costado reconocerlo, pero al final había tenido que dar lar razón a su corazón, el que, lo mismo que un reloj de cuco marca las horas, le había recordado una y otra vez, que no había vuelto a ver a Peter desde el día del taxi), alguien que se había instalado en su pensamiento más profundo, alguien con el que ya había empezado a soñar incluso, sueños del tipo que nunca hubiera creído tener, pero de los que no se arrepentía. Alguien que tal vez también le podría ayudar en su investigación, en encontrar a otra gente especial, avisarles del peligro de Sylar y protegerlos. Creía que juntos lo podrían hacer

Pero primero tenía que dar con su paradero y para eso, debía hablar primero con Nathan, contarle quien era él y lo que podía hacer para ayudarlo. Debía llegar al candidato al congreso cuanto antes, porque se estaba volviendo una obsesión, sólo que una obsesión que no quería perder, si no una obsesión que quería tener lo más cerca posible, una obsesion llamada Peter Petrelli.


	2. amor, te digo amor y suena diferente

Eran las tres de la madrugada, cuando el timbre despertó de pronto a Peter. Desorientado al principio y medio dormido, esperó, pensando que tal vez se trataba de su propio sueño. Pero cuando el timbre volvió a sonar, supo que no era así.

Se levantó, tratando de pensar quien podría querer verle a esas horas y su primer pensamiento, fue que tal vez se tratara de Nathan, que hubiera ocurrido algo, después de lo que estaban pasando durante los últimos meses, ya no sabía que podía esperar.

Abrió la puerta y en ese momento, su desconcierto fue todavía mayor; no tenía delante a su hermano como el había pensado, en su lugar se trataba de Mohinder Suresh, al que apenas conocía, el que le miraba directamente a los ojos, como tratando de decir algo, pero sin atreverse a hacerlo. Parecía nervioso y por su aspecto, tremendamente cansado, como si no hubiera dormido apenas en varios días.

Peter no sabía que decir y el genetista tampoco dijo nada, pero Peter se dio cuenta que parecía haberse ruborizado y que había dejado de mirarle. Entonces Peter se dio cuenta, estaba tan adormilado cuando se había levantado, que, pensando que se trataría de su hermano, no se había puesto nada encima y que estaba prácticamente desnudo.

"Pasa no te quedes ahí. Siéntate en el sofá mientras me pongo algo encima." Mohinder lo siguió sin decir nada, como si fuera incapaz de pronunciar una sóla palabra, simplemente hizo caso a Peter y entró en el apartamento.

Cuando Peter salió por fin del dormitorio, con la primera camiseta que había pillado por ahí y los pantalones que había llevado el día anterior, Mohinder seguía en el sofá, mirando a ninguna parte, como si estuviera completamente concentrado en su propios pensamientos y a diferencia de la persona que Peter había conocido anteriormente, ahora el genetista parecía alguien débil, frágil y muy inseguro de si mismo.

Peter se acercó al sofá y se sentó en él, junto a Mohinder y notó que este se alejaba ligeramente de él, como si no quisiera tocarle bajo ninguna circunstancia.

"Bueno, ¿y a que debo esta visita?" Peter trató de que Mohinder lo mirara a los ojos, pero fue imposible, el profesor, lo quería evitar a toda costa y Peter desconocía por completo el motivo. "¿Qué ocurre Mohinder, va todo bien.?" Se acercó a él y puso su mano en el hombro del genetista y sintió como se estremecía. Peter apartó la mano, pero mantuvo su mirada fija en el profesor, quería averiguar que era lo que le ocurría, porque parecía otra persona tan diferente ahora.

Mohinder, respiró hondo, sintió como las manos le empezaban a sudar y su mente empezaba a pensar un montó de cosas distintas que le podía decir a Peter, pero nada parecía tener lógica, por lo que pensó, que lo mejor era empezar a hablar sin más y dejar que las cosas sucedieran solas como fuera.

"Peter yo..." Sus miradas se cruzaron y al ver los ojos de Peter, tan fascinantes como la primera vez que se había fijado en ellos, todo lo que había pensado decirle, desapareció por completo de su mente, igual que si se la hubieran borrado. Un amago de sonrisa nerviosa se dibujó en su rostro, para luego ocultar su rostro entre sus manos.

"Eh, vamos ¿Qué sucede?, se que no nos conocemos mucho, pero quiero ayudarte." La voz de Peter sonaba tan dulce, tan cariñosa, que Mohinder apenas podía controlarse, evitar que lo que su mente pensaba en ese preciso instante, ocurriera de verdad.

Peter pasó su mano, de nuevo, por el hombro de Mohinder, queriéndo reconfortarlo, pero notó como todo el cuerpo del profesor, estaba temblando y comenzó a pensar que tal vez, estuviera enfermo. Le puso la otra mano sobre la frente, para comprobar si tenía fiebre, pero se percató de que no era así, parecía estar bien.

Mohinder se volvió hacia Peter, mientras sentía el contacto de sus manos sobre su piel y en un movimento casi involuntario, cogió con su mano la que sostenía su frente y tirando de ella, atrajo todo el cuerpo de Peter hacia él.

Peter sintió la fuerza que hacia sobre él Mohinder, pero no se resistió, dejando que sus cuerpos se acercaran, hasta que pudo sentir la respiración del genetista en su propio rostro. Lo miró a los ojos, que ya no parecían temerosos, sino que eran tremendamente penetrantes, como si pudieran atravesarlo y perdido en aquella oscura mirada, se sintió incapaz de hacer nada, a merced de ambas manos de Mohinder, que ahora rodeaban su cintura con firmeza.

Con los ojos cerrados y los brazos caídos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, Peter, sintió los labios de Mohinder sobre los suyos, calientes y especialmente dulces, que jugaban con los suyos, con movimientos lentos y pausados, para no romper la magia del momento, para no despertar del sueño que creía que estaba viviendo.

"Peter." Al escuchar su nombre, Peter abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de Mohinder, brillantes y llenos de vida. "Dime que estamos haciendo bien, que no nos arrepentiremos de esto cuando amanezca, dime que siga adelante." Una de sus manos jugaba con el pelo de Peter, aunque todo el resto de él se había detenido en seco, esperando una respuesta.

Peter nunca había pensado como sería besar a un hombre, en que sería sentir algo tan intenso en su interior, por alguien de su mismo sexo, pero ahora, todo parecía distinto y un irrefrenable deseo se estaba apoderando de él. No le importaba pensar lo que pasaría por la mañana, que es lo que pensaría su mente de lo que podía pasar esa noche, ni si acabaría por arrepentirse, porque lo que quería en ese preciso momento, lo sabía muy bien y no iba a permitir que sus temores o sus dudas, le arruinaran el momento.

Vio que Mohinder seguía esperando una respuesta, pero su cerebro, le hacía incapaz de articular palabra, por lo que decídió que lo mejor era demostrarle lo que pensaba. Sus manos, antes incapaces de moverse, se deslizaron por la espalda del genetista, para luego rodear su cintura y posarse sobre su pecho. Sonrío, igual que haría un niño que estuviera jugando a algo prohibido por mamá, con el flequillo caído sobre los ojos, dándole un aspectu mucho más joven e imprimiendo un poco de fuerza, lo hizo caer sobre el sofá, quedando tendido sobre él.

Mohinder impaciente, iba a hablar, iba a volver a preguntarle, pero Peter no le dejó, deslizó sus labios sobre los del genetista y dejó que Mohinder lo volviera abrazar y lo acercara más a él, mientras Peter sentía su respiración acelerada, llegando a escuchar el látido, cada vez más rápido del corazón de Mohinder.

Aunque no quería hacerlo, Peter escuchó los pensamientos de Mohinder, lo que quería en ese momento, lo que deseaba que Peter hiciera con él y con su cuerpo, así que lo hizo. Separó sus labios de los el profesor y tras mirarle por unos segundos a los ojos, mientras el flequillo caía sobre su rostro de nuevo, comenzó a besarle, la mejilla, el lóbulo de su oreja y finalmente el cuello, para luego ir lamiéndolo, poco a poco, hasta llegar a morderle con suavidad, sintiendo como el cuerpo del profesor se estremecía de nuevo. "¿Cómo lo has sabido?" Dijo Mohinder apenas en un susurro.

Peter se acercó a su oído. "Tengo mis trucos. Puedo leer la mente." Se incorporó y miró a Mohinder, para ver cual era su reacción ante eso. Lo vio sonreir, como si estuviera pensando en lo que podía sacar de esa habilidad de su nuevo amante.

Mohinder se incorporó hacia él y poniendo su mano sobre la nuca de Peter lo volvió a besar, apasionadamente esta vez, haciendo que su lengua llegara hasta el último rincón de la boca de Peter y sus manos recorríeran ahora su espalda bajo la ropa. Peter le agarró la camisa con fuerza y se dejó caer hacia atrás, pero sus cuerpos, tan juntos ahora que parecían un sólo, se resbalaron y cayeron al suelo, Mohinder sobre Peter, mientras sus bocas seguían unidas.

Uno a uno, Peter fue desabrochando todo los botones de la camisa de Mohinder y finalmente se la quitó, dejando que sus manos sintieran el contaco con la tersa piel del genetista, mientras este, después de haberse desprendido de la camiseta de Peter besaba su pecho, lamiendo cada centímetro y dejando que sus manos trataran de quitarle el pantalón.

De repente, Peter comenzó a reir y Mohinder lo miró sorprendido. " Vaya profesro, no tenía ni idea de que tuvieras esos pensamientos, yo que te creía tan serio y respetable, y luego resulta que estás deseando..." Mohinder casi se volvió a ruborizar, no quería escuchar a Peter decir en voz alta lo que esperaba de esa noche, lo que quería hacer con Peter ahora que lo tenía para él, en su poder y por si ese momento no se volvía a repetir más.

Peter tenía razón, Mohinder era bastante reservado en cuanto al sexo. Por ello y para conseguir que Peter dejara de hablar, deslizó sus manos por su espalda, hasta introducirse en su ropa interior. Peter emitió un gemido de placer, y afortunadamente para Mohinder, no terminó la frase, sino que cerró los ojos y se estremeció, mientras que sus manos agarraron la espalda del genetista con fuerza y casi le arañó.

Como si de un huracán de sensaciones se tratara, a partir de ese momento, los dos se dejaron llevar por el deseo y por la pasión. Sus cuerpos se juntaron tanto que apenas podían respirar, sus bocas sedientas del otro, besaban y saboreaban cada parte del cuerpo del otro amante, mientras sus dedos dibujaban infinidad de lineas, de formas en la piel desnuda por completo de su compañero, dispuestos a no dejar ni un espacio sin disfrutar.

Peter, completamente extasiado, perdió la noción del tiempo, la realidad y todo lo que lo rodeaba pasó a ser completamente insignificante, sólo era capaz de oir la respiración de Mohinder, saborear sus labios húmedos y delicados, morderlos, oler su aliento dulce y acaramelado y deleitarse con su piel oscura. Aunque no se había dado cuenta había dejado sus manos de nuevo quietas, en el suelo, mientras Mohinder las tomó entre las suyas y apretó con fuerza.

La primera vez que Mohinder lo penetró, fue de la forma más cálida y delicada que pudo, no quería hacerle daño, pero no fue así. Peter arqueó la espalda y gimió de placer, mientras poco a poco la intensidad de los movimientos de ambos se aceleró gradualmente, al mismo tiempo que sus manos, unidas y entrelazadas, permanecían juntas. Finalmente Mohinder cayó sobre el cuerpo de Peter y ambos permanecieron tumbados en el suelo, sudorosos y completamente agotados.

"Peter." Con la respiración entrecortada, Mohinder se incorporó pesadamente. "Tengo que decirte algo." Peter no contestó, sólo rodeo el cuello del genetista con sus brazos. " Creo que te quiero, desde el primer momento en que te vi, en el taxi, te quiero." Peter sonrió y se mordió el labio, mientras acercaba a Mohinder hacia si mismo. No contestó, sólo volvió a juntar sus labios con los del profesor, cerró los ojos y le besó lenta pero apasionadamente.


	3. Hazme soñar al menos tu

Mohinder abrió la puerta de su apartamento agotado después de haber estado trabajando todo el día, aunque esperaba seguir buscando la respuesta a los enigmas de su padre durante parte de la noche,antes de que el sueño le venciera definitivamente.

Sin embargo, lo que vió al entrar lo dejó completamente confundido. Unas cuantas velas habían sido colocadas en diferentes lugares del piso, dando al lugar un aire íntimo y seductor y la mesa, unas horas antes, hasta arriba de sus papeles, había sido limpiada a conciencia y en su lugar habían colocado dos platos y dos copas.

El genetista dejó caer la mochila de su hombro y la soltó en el suelo, mientras caminaba por el cuarto de estar. La voz que escuchó a su espalda y proveniente de la cocina lo sobresaltó.

"Ya pensaba que te había surgido un imprevisto y que no vendrías." Peter estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con un vaso en la mano.

"¿Cómo has entrado?" Mohinder se fue acercando a Peter, al que la luz de las velas le daban un aire de misterio que le encantaba al genetista. El profesor lo miró, mientras se mordía el labio.

"He estado practicando con el poder de Hiro, espero que no te haya molestado. Pensé que una cena romántica no estaría nada mal para nuestra primera cita." En la oscuridad parcial del apartamento, Peter sintió las manos de Mohinder alrededor de su cintura, que lo abrazaban con fuerza y sus ojos frente a los suyos, cansados pero con un brillo especial.

"Me encanta lo que has hecho aquí." Mohinder deslizó sus labios sobre los de Peter y mientras lo besaba notó el sabor de la cerveza que estaba bebiendo Peter. Le quitó el vaso de la mano y lo dejó sobre la mesa. "Lo cierto es que estoy muerto de hambre." Lo volvió a besar, sólo que esta vez más intensamente, saboreando cada milímetro de sus labios con pasión.

Mientras lo sujetaba entre sus brazos, Mohinder comenzó a caminar hacia el sofá, arrastrando consigo a Peter, que se dejó llevar sin oponer ninguna resistencia. El genetista se dejó caer sobre el sofá y vio como Peter se sentaba sobre él. "¿No decías que tenías hambre?"

Peter notó como las manos de Mohinder dejaban su cintura y se iban deslizando suavemente por su espalda, hasta que alcanzaron su cuello. "Si, pero primero quería tomar un aperitivo para empezar a abrir boca." Mohinder se incorporó hacia Peter y comenzó a besarle el cuello, a deslizar su boca y lamer su piel, mientras sus dedos, estaban desabrochando los botones de la camisa de Peter, lentamente, sin prisa, uno por uno como si fueran el mayor de sus tesoros.

Peter cogió entre sus manos el rostro del profesor y tras apenas rozar sus labios con los de Mohinder, se acercó a su oído y le susurró. "Espera aquí." Peter se levantó, mientras el genetista todavía sujetaba su camisa, prácticamente abierta en dos ya y aunque no quería dejarlo ir, tuvo que ceder ante los dulces y seductores ojos de Peter.

Mohinder se quedó recostado en el sofá, mirando en lo que, en pocas horas, se había convertido su revuelto apartamento. Las velas, parcialmente consumidas, habían sido colocadas en los lugares perfectos para que el ambiente que se respirara allí fuera especial, todos sus papeles, normalmente esparcidos por el suelo y las estanterias estaban perfectamente ordenados y la mesa, que en un principio sólo parecían contar con un par de copas y dos platos, ahora se veía perfectamente preparada, incluyendo un precioso mantel y unas flores en el centro, para una noche especial.

Con la cabeza apoyada en el borde superior del sofá, Mohinder sonrió al ver el tremendo trabajo que se había tomado Peter para prepararlo todo poniendo suma atención en los detalles y lo ilusionado que le veía desde que había llegado. Escuchó ruidos en la cocina y al mirar en esa dirección vio aparecer a Peter con una bandeja en la mano y una botella de cava en la otra, con su sonrisa pícara que siempre volvía loco al profesor.

Después de servir el cava en las copas, Peter acercó una a Mohinder y mientras bebía de la otra, se sentó a su lado, dejando la bandeja en la mesa. "Cierra los ojos." La voz de Peter sonaba ilusionada, como la de un niño que espera los regalos el día de Navidad.

Mohinder lo miró sorprendido, le parecía imposible pensar que se tratara de la misma persona que tan seriamente se volvaca con el tema de sus poderes, con encontrar a la animadora y con salvar el mundo. "Vamos, hazme caso y cierra los ojos."

Obedientemente, Mohinder cerró los ojos y esperó. Un segundo más tarde llegó hasta él un aroma delicioso que no sabía distinguir exactamente, pero que le encantaba. "Abre la boca, pero no se te ocurra hacer trampas, no abras los ojos." A pesar de no saber lo que estaba comiendo, un torbellino de sensaciones recorrieron su cuerpo y no pudo evitar dejar salir un suspiro.

"Dios mío Peter, esto está buenísimo, ¿qué es?" Mohinder abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de cachorrillo de Peter, que tanto había fascinado a Mohinder en su primer encuentro en el taxi.

"¿De verdad te gusta?" Sin dejarle responder siquiera, Peter lo besó tiernamente. "Es una de mis especialidades, pero su receta es un secreto." Acercando su boca de nuevo al oído de Mohinder y jugando con sus dedos con uno de sus rizos, Peter continuó hablando. "Si te lo dijera, luego tendría que matarte."

Mohinder comenzó a reirse a carcajadas y se dio cuenta, en ese momento, que no recordaba la última vez que había reído así, sin estar junto a Peter, claro, y sintió unas terribles ganas de darle las gracias a Peter, por estar a su lado en ese momento, por demostrarle que no todo tenía por que ser malo, aunque se trataran de los peores momentos, por hacerle olvidar lo cansado que estaba al llegar a casa y por ser la persona más especial que jamás hubiera conocido en su vida.

Sin darle casi tiempo de reaccionar a Mohinder, Peter se levantó, desapareció y en un segundo, volvió a aparercer con una nueva bandeja en la mano. Se estaba adaptando muy rápido a sus poderes y disfrutaba practicando con ellos, sobretodo, si podía impresionar a un estupefacto Mohinder. "Ahora prueba esto."

"Peter, si te soy sincero, no tenía ni idea de lo bien que cocinas."

"Lo se, no es algo que sepa mucha gente, en realidad creo que solo Nathan y mi madre. A mi padre no le gustó nunca que ninguno de sus hijos disfrutara de la cocina, decía que no era propio de nuestra clase, que para eso ya teníamos cocineros."

Su ilusión de un momento antes había desaparecido en un segundo. Pensar en su padre, en que nunca lo hubiera comprendido y apoyado y en Nathan, que cada vez estaba más distanciado de él, desde que habían descubierto sus poderes, le hacía sentirse mal. Mohinder se acercó a él, cogió su rostro con una mano y le obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

"Pues nunca supo lo que se perdió." Lo besó en la mejilla y sintió el sincero abrazo de Peter y su respiración sobre su cuello, cuando escondió su cabeza entre su hombro y su cuello.

- o -

Una hora después habían terminado de cenar y Peter lo había recogido todo, tras decirle a Mohinder que él lo había preparado todo, así que él lo recogía, que se quedara tranquilamente sentado y que acabaría en un momento.

Cuando volvió a salir de la cocina, veinte minutos más tarde, Peter se encontró a Mohinder sentado delante de su escritorio, revisando unas notas que había preparado el día anterior.

Peter sonrío y se acercó lentamente hacia él. Cuando estuvo justo detras de él, se agachó y deslizó sus manos, sobre el pecho de Mohinder, besandole al mismo tiempo en el cuello. "¿No habíamos quedado que esta era una noche romántica sólo para los dos?" Cogió los papeles de las manos de Mohinder y los deposito en la mesa.

Tomó a Mohinder de una mano y estiró de él para que se levantara y lo llevó hasta el dormitorio, sin decir nada, sin mirarlo, sólo tirando de él. La puerta estaba cerrada. Peter se apoyó en ella y agarrando la camisa de Mohinder estiró de él y colocando una mano en su nuca lo besó apasionadamente. Al mismo tiempo con la otra mano, abrió la puerta y fue caminando hacia atrás, llevando consigo al genetista, que lo abrazaba con fuerza de nuevo.

Peter separó sus labios de los del profesor. "¿Qué te parece?" Dio un paso atrás y dejó que Mohinder viera la habitación.

"¿De verdad que este es mi dormitorio?." Giró sobre si mismo, mirando las nuevas cortinas, la decoración al estilo más hindú que Mohinder nunca hubiera imaginado y de repente, un nuevo aroma llegó hasta él, incienso. "¿Cómo sabías que me gustaba el incienso?" Peter abrió la boca para contestar, pero entonces Mohinder se le adelantó. "Puedes leer la mente, es cierto."

Se acercó a Peter, que esperaba, junto a la cama, para saber cual era su reacción ante semejante cambio. Mohinder sonrió ampliamente y se sentó en la cama, que apenas recordaba haber utilizado en el último mes. Metiendo un dedo en el pantalón de Peter, lo llevó hacia él. Peter se agachó hasta tener su cara a su misma altura y con un pequeño empujón tumbó a Mohinder en la cama.

Subido encima del genetista, se sentó sobre él y comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa mientras lo miraba a los ojos, que parecían completamente distintos a los que había visto cuando Mohinder había entrado en casa, ahora su mirada no era la de alguien cansado por un duro día de trabajo, ahora se trataba de unos ojos llenos de deseo, que lo llamaban y que querían poseerlo. Peter se inclinó hacia Mohinder y rozó sus labios con los suyos, apenas un segundo, apenas una pequeña caricia, pero lo suficiente para hacer que el profesor suspirara de placer.

Mohinder levantó las manos hacia la camisa de Peter, pero este se retiró antes de que pudiera siquiera tocarle. "Aún te falta el postre, así que nada de jugar."

Siguió desabrochando los botones y cuando hubo acabado, deslizó sus manos por el pecho de Mohinder, calidas, suaves y moviendose de forma que parecían saber exactamente donde tocar. Luego se volvió a inclinar hacia Mohinder, pero cuando estaba a punto de besarle, se desvió hacia el cuello, lamiendo su piel, y bajando por su garganta hasta inundar, beso tras beso, todo el pecho del genetista. "¿Chocolate o nata?"

"¿Cómo?"

"Elige, ¿Chocolate o nata?"

"Chocolate, supongo." Mohinder vio a Peter gatear sobre la cama y agacharse hacia una de las esquinas, al volver, llevaba un bote en la mano. "Peter, ¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"Ya te he dicho que te faltaba el postre." Se volvió a sentar sobre Mohinder, ya que este no se había movido y dejando a un lado el bote, le quitó por completo la camisa. "No quiero que se manche, me gusta mucho como te sienta esa camisa."

Volvió a coger el bote e introdujo un dedo en su interior. Mohinder sintió un tremendo frío por el contacto del dedo de Peter sobre su piel. Lo notó subir, desde su estómago y su pecho hasta sus labios. Cuando Peter introdujo su dedo en la boca de Mohinder, el sabor del chocolate le inundó por completo. Luego lo besó, degustando el dulce sabor del chocolate sobre los labios de Mohinder.

Mohinder no pudo evitar la excitación e irguiendose sobre la cama, sujeto a Peter por la cuello de su camisa y lo atrajo hacia si. Lo empujó sobre la cama y ahora se colocó sobre él, desabrochando frenéticamente los botones de su camisa. Peter volvió a coger el helado y metió de nuevo el dedo, llevándolo a la boca de Mohinder que lo devoró con pasión mientras se acercaba a su rostro. "Creo que ahora es cuando comienza la Happy Hour"

Deslizó su mano hacia el pantalón de Peter y fue bajando la cremallera lentamente, al mismo tiempo que Peter jugaba con la suya. Una vez acabado, Mohinder se levantó, cogiendo a Peter de una mano y levantándolo también, viendo como su pantalón caía hasta el suelo, dejándolo completamente desnudo frente a él. Mohinder se acercó a él, besando su hombro, su cuello, haciendo que su rostro se perdiera entre el pelo de Peter, mientras sus manos recorrían su espalda desnuda.

Lo sujetó por la cintura y escuchó un pequeño gemido cuando su lengua lamía, muy despacio el cuello de Peter. Con la ayuda de sus manos, fue haciendo que Peter se diera la vuelta, mientras un beso húmedo y aparentemente interminable para Peter, recorrió su boca y se deslizó por sus labios.

Peter, de espaldas a Mohinder, echó las manos hacia atras y acarició sus caderas bien definidas e hizo que su pantalón también cayera al suelo, permitiendo que pudiera sentir su piel entre sus dedos mientras los del genetista recorrían cada palmo de su propia anatomía.

Mohinder estaba muy excitado y podía sentir que Peter también lo estaba, con cada estremecimiento, con su respiración cada vez más acelerada y con sus manos dulces, que guiaban a su propio cuerpo hasta el de Peter, apretándolo con toda su fuerza, hasta que no había la más mínima separación entre ambos.

Rodeó por completo la cintura de Peter con uno de sus brazos, a la vez que sintió una de las manos de Peter acariciando su rostro con dulzura al mismo tiempo que pasión. Dejó que la pasión también lo guiara a él cuando comenzó a introducirse en Peter lentamente, pero seguro de si mismo.

Pudo sentir el estremecimiento de todo el cuerpo de su amante y escuchó un sugerente gemido de placer. Besó su mentón, su cuello, deslizó una de sus manos sobre los labios de Peter y tras recorrerlos con uno de sus dedos, lo besó tiernamente al mismo tiempo que los movimientos de ambos cuerpos se hacían cada vez más rápidos e intensos.

Acarició la mejilla de Peter, mientras lo seguía besando y su mano se empapó con el sudor que caía por su frente y se deslizaba sobre su nariz. Las manos de Peter, agarraban la cintura de Mohinder y casi lo arañaban, pero no lo soltó mientras la creciente excitación llenaba todo su cuerpo.

Con el último impulso de Mohinder, un largo gemido salió de sus labios y su cuerpo se inclino hacia delante, sintiéndose seguro entre los brazos del profesor. Se dio la vuelta y sostuvo en sus manos el rostro del genetista. "Quiero que mañana vengas conmigo a ver a Nathan."

"Quieres decir, ¿como pareja?" Mohinder jadeaba entrecortadamente, mientras trataba que la respiración volviera a la normalidad.

"Claro que si. Llevamos dos semanas juntos. Sin salir de mi apartamento hasta hoy, para que mi hermano no nos viera y la verdad, es que no se porque tenemos que escondernos. Quiero que vea que soy feliz, que he encontrado a la persona con la que quiero estar."

"Muy bien, mañana entonces." Peter rodeo su cuello con ambas manos y juntó sus labios con los de Mohinder, lentamente, dejando que cada segundo fuera recordado eternamente, hasta que sintió las manos del genetista sobre su cintura rodeándo su cuerpo y llevándolo hasta el suyo y su lengua en el interior de su boca, recorriéndola poco a poco, haciéndole sentir que el tiempo se había detenido a su alrededor y que el mundo fuera de ese dormitorio no contaba en ese momento.


	4. Eres mi refugio y mi calor Parte 1

Al empezar el mes de noviembre, fue como si el invierno hubiera llegado, sin previo aviso a la ciudad de New York. Con un escalofrío, Mohinder se despertó, pero permaneció unos momentos con los ojos cerrados y completamente inmóvil. Después., muy lentamente, desplazó un brazo por la cama, pero no encontró lo que buscaba.

Entreabrió los ojos y dejó que la vista se acostumbrara a la luz de la mañana que comenzaba a entrar por la ventana. Mientras pasaban los segundos, escuchó un ruido, que identificó con un estornudo y se volvió hacia el lugar del que provenía.

Junto a la ventana vio, por fin, una figura, sentada en un sillón, acurrucada en el asiento y mirando al exterior. Mohinder sonrió y se quedó allí tumbado, mirando a Peter unos momentos más, viéndolo tan abstraído en sus pensamientos, que le parecía un ser completamente inocente, incapaz de hacer daño a nadie y obviamente, al mirarlo, no le cabía en la cabeza, que pudiera convertirse en una bomba nuclear y destruir media ciudad.

El genetista, se sentó en la cama y se cubrió los hombros con una manta. "Peter, ¿estás bien?"

Al escuchar su nombre, Peter se giró hacia él. "Si, no pasa nada, me he desvelado hace un rato y ya no me he podido volver a dormir." Bajó la mirada con una expresión de preocupación que no pudo esconder a Mohinder. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y se acurrucó todavía más en el sillón.

"Vas a coger una pulmonía, ven aquí." Mohinder trató que su tono de voz sonara lo más sereno posible, a pesar de que le preocupaban los pensamientos que le ocultaba Peter, tras sus ojos de cachorrillo.

Peter podía no querer decirle nada, pero algo andaba mal dentro de su cabeza. La noche anterior, había sido una de las más intensas y apasionadas de las vidas de ambos y ahora Peter, parecía completamente distinto, distraído y deprimido y Mohinder tenía que averiguar el motivo y ayudarle en lo que pudiera.

Sin decir nada, Peter se sentó a su lado en la cama y Mohinder pasó la manta sobre sus hombros. Al contacto con su piel, el genetista notó que el cuerpo de Peter estaba completamente congelado y lo abrazó con fuerza.

"¿Crees de verdad que debo hablar con Nathan?" Mohinder se sorprendió al escuchar la pregunta. "Tal vez deba esperar a después de las elecciones." Ahora lo comprendía todo. Después de decirle la noche anterior, a causa de la pasión del momento, que quería contarle lo suyo a Nathan, ahora Peter, lo debía de haber pensado en frío y tenía dudas.

"Y después será porque tendrá que pensar en su carrera hacia la Casa Blanca." Mohinder cogió con su mano el rostro de Peter y lo obligó a levantar la mirada y mirarlo a los ojos. "Se muy bien que quieres a tu hermano más que a nadie el mundo, pero siempre habrá un motivo por el que no querrás contárselo. Peter, es tu hermano y si te quiere de verdad, tendrá que entenderlo, ahora y siempre." Peter apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Mohinder y no dijo nada, simplemente quería sentir su contacto.

"Supongo que tienes razón," dijo por fin, "pero tengo miedo. No puedo, ni quiero pensar en perder a mi hermano, ahora no. Con todo lo que está pasando, lo necesito a mi lado más que nunca." Mohinder acarició su mejilla mientras le escuchaba en silencio. "Igual que te necesito a ti."

Peter rodeo la cintura de Mohinder con ambos brazos y luego se recostó sobre él, apoyando la cabeza sobre sus piernas. "No conozco demasiado a Nathan, pero estoy seguro, que ante todo es tu hermano y no sería capaz de hacer nada que te lastimara." Sus dedos jugaban con el pelo de Peter mientras hablaba. "En cuanto a mi, pase lo que pase, siempre me tendrás a tu lado."

"Gracias." Dijo únicamente Peter, antes de quedarse, de nuevo, en silencio.

Escuchando la respiración de Peter, el genetista se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormido. Procuró no moverse, para evitar despertarlo; apoyó la espalda en la pared y miró al espejo que tenía justo enfrente. Peter parecía más tranquilo que cuanto lo había visto un rato antes, al menos, su expresión estaba relajada y su respiración era totalmente sosegada.

Mohinder respiró profundamente, esperaba sinceramente tener razón en cuanto a lo que le acababa de decir a Peter sobre su hermano y confiaba en que realmente las cosas salieran bien ese día, porque de lo contrario no sabía con iba a reaccionar Peter.

- o -

La oficina electoral de Nathan estaba desbordada de gente que iba y venía de un lado para otro en aquellos últimos días de campaña. Nathan estaba hablando por teléfono cuando su hermano y Mohinder aparecieron por la puerta y les hizo una señal para que esperaran cinco minutos mientras desaparecía en el interior de un despacho.

Peter miró al suelo y suspiró nervioso. "Todo ira bien, ya lo verás. Estoy seguro que te preocupas por nada." Mohinder pasó un brazo por los hombros de Peter para calmarlo. Este lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

"Tu no conoces a mi familia. El día que les dije a lo que me quería dedicar, fue casi peor que si les hubiera dicho que me estaba muriendo. Nunca lo han superado y Nathan no hace más que intentar, continuamente, que me dedique a otra cosa más del estilo de la familia. Digamos que no está muy bien visto en los Petrelli ser de algún modo diferente a ellos."

Peter rodeo la cintura de Mohinder con su brazo. Necesitaba sentir su contacto saber que permanecía a su lado; era como si le diera fuerza para lo que iba a hacer y de lo que, a pesar de todo, no estaba del todo convencido.

Mohinder se colocó delante de Peter, lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos y le sonrío mientras lo abrazaba con ternura. Peter le devolvió el abrazo, sólo que él lo hizo con fuerza, apretando su cuerpo con el del genetista y casi lo dejó sin respiración. Justo cuando se separaron, Peter besó sus labios con un simple roce de los suyos.

Mohinder lo miró sorprendido y al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Peter, no supo que decir. "Supongo que si Nathan se va a enterar de lo nuestro, también lo puede saber el resto del mundo"

"¿Peter?" Mohinder se colocó junto a Peter y este vio por fin a su hermano al fondo de la gran sala.

"Tengo… tenemos que hablar contigo." Nathan movió su mano para que lo siguieran a la habitación en la que había estado él, pero nada más ver la expresión de su rostro, tan sólo durante un pequeño momento, Peter supo que las cosas no iban a salir como ellos habían pensado.

Nathan cerró la puerta con un golpe seco y se quedó de pie delante de ella, mirando a su hermano con seriedad y en silencio. Peter sabía que tenía que decir algo cuanto antes, pero no podía dejar de pensar en como hacerlo.

"Nathan, hay algo que debes saber."

"Supongo que después de lo que he visto fuera, no hacen falta muchas explicaciones por tu parte," Nathan miró a los dos, con una mirada intensa, mientras continuó hablando. "vuestra parte."

En su tono de voz, no había demostración alguna de enfado, al menos si estuviera hablando con otra persona, pero Peter conocía demasiado bien a su hermano, como para reconocer cuando estaba realmente enfadado y ese era uno de los momentos.

"Creo que no, pero no esperaba que te enteraras así. Por eso hemos venido." Peter dio un paso al frente, acercándose a su hermano.

"Para que todo el mundo aquí se entere también."

"Nathan no se porque dices eso, yo…"

"No Pete, déjalo, el mal ya está hecho. Sólo espero que esto no me perjudique demasiado en las elecciones." Antes de que Peter pudiera siquiera contestar, Nathan ya se había dado la vuelta y había salido de la habitación.

"Nathan…" No hubo respuesta por parte de su hermano, pues cerró la puerta de nuevo y los dejó solos en la habitación.

Peter, sintiéndose devastado por lo que acababa de ocurrir, se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala y ocultó el rostro entre las manos. "No se lo que ha pasado. No quería que Nathan nos viera… así, no se porque te he besado en ese momento."

Mohinder se agachó frente a él y tomó sus manos entre las suyas propias. "No digas eso. No se pueden contener las emociones así como así; además ¿Qué hay de malo en ello? Sólo ha sido un beso, aunque yo diría que casi ni eso." Mohinder se acercó más a Peter y le besó cálidamente en los labios. "¿Ves la diferencia?, lo otro ha sido, un impulso, los puros nervios del momento." Peter levantó la mirada y pareció sonreírle tímidamente.

"Pero Nathan…"

"No pienses en eso ahora, después de lo que ha dicho no. No puedo creer que haya sido tan duro contigo. Creo que me equivoqué con él. Para Nathan lo primero son las elecciones y tu no puedes supeditar tu vida a eso. No puedes esconderte hasta que él lo crea apropiado." Se incorporó de nuevo y estiró ligeramente de Peter. "Vámonos de aquí"

Mohinder abrió de nuevo la puerta, pero vio como Peter se quedaba dos pasos por detrás de él, sin dar un paso adelante. Sin decir nada, el genetista fue hacia él, cogió su mano y la apretó con fuerza. "Le he decepcionado, otra vez"

"Yo creo que ha sido todo lo contrario; si no apoya tus decisiones es él el que te decepciona a ti." Peter se mantuvo en silencio unos momentos más y Mohinder esperó y dejó que fuera él quien comenzara a andar.

Mientras cruzaban la sala, Peter cruzó su mirada con la de su hermano, a lo lejos, pero no lo vio moverse, ni acercarse a él, sólo los miraba, como si se trataran de dos extraños que se movían por allí sin saber quienes eran.

Peter quiso apartar la mirada, apenas podía aguantar los fríos ojos de Nathan, pero no lo hizo, apretó con fuerza la mano de Mohinder y continuó andando, mientras esperaba hasta el mismo momento en el que salían de allí, que su hermano se acercaría y hablaría con él.


	5. Eres mi refugio y mi calor Parte 2

A esas alturas, Mohinder no podía negar que estaba completamente enamorado. Desde que había visto a Peter por primera vez, su mundo se había dado la vuelta por completo y ya no podía dar marcha atrás; porque lo cierto era que Peter le volvía loco y ya no se imagina vivir sin tenerlo cerca.

Por eso, cuando dejaron atrás la sede de campaña de Nathan y miró a Peter a los ojos, algo dentro de él mismo se rompió en mil pedazos. Se sentía culpable por lo que había ocurrido. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor decirle a Peter, que no era el momento de contarle todo a Nathan, tal vez la pasión le había llevado a tomar esa decisión, que sin embargo, Peter no había pensado bien.

Sin embargo no dijo nada entonces. Tampoco es que supiera que podía decir en aquella situación. Al adentrarse en la mirada de Peter, que caminaba a su lado en silencio, Mohinder vio el dolor que sentía su amante, por haber, de alguna manera, traicionado a su hermano, porque había visto en los ojos de su hermano algo parecido al odio y que nunca hubiera creído posible. Ante eso, el genetista no sabía que decir.

Por eso pensó que debía hacer algo.

"¿Por qué no te quedas esta noche en mi casa? Hay comida de sobra para los dos y te vendrá bien estar con alguien, hablar de lo sucedido." Mohinder rodeó los hombros de Peter con su brazo.

"No, creo que prefiero estar sólo y pensar en como arreglar las cosas con Nathan. Gracias de todas formas." Se detuvieron en medio de la calle y Mohinder se puso frente a él.

"Peter, es él quien debe arreglar las cosas, tu no tienes por que ir detrás de tu hermano, después de lo que ha hecho hoy, no se lo merece.

"Lo se, pero tienes que entenderlo, es mi hermano, tu y él sois las personas más importantes de mi vida y no se si sería capaz de elegir entre vosotros dos si él me lo pidiera. Tengo que hablar con Nathan otra vez." Mientras estaba hablando, parecía que se fuera haciendo cada vez más diminuto y Mohinder creyó que si le dejaba seguir hablando, terminaría por desaparecer por completo.

El profesor se acercó a Peter y lo abrazó con fuerza. "Lo siento, no me había dado cuenta que yo estaba haciendo lo mismo. No quiero que elijas entre nosotros, sólo quiero que seas feliz, de una manera o de otra y veo que Nathan no ha hecho un gran trabajo a ese respecto."

"Gracias." Sus miradas se juntaron y Mohinder no pudo evitar besarle. Luego comenzó a reírse. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Sabes, me acabo de dar cuenta, que en el fondo, yo soy el culpable de todo. Si no estuvieras conmigo, seguramente, hubieras conocido a una buena chica, os hubiérais casado y habríais tenido dos o tres niños y Nathan estaría tan contento. En lugar de eso apareces delante de él, para presentarle a tu novio y la primera vez que os ve juntos es besándoos. Pensándolo bien, creo que Nathan me odia."

Aunque le había costado, Mohinder consiguió ver en el rostro de Peter un leve amago de sonrisa. "No seas tonto, Nathan no te odia, simplemente le cuesta asimilar que hayas sido tu el que haya pervertido a su hermanito pequeño." Peter abrazó de nuevo a Mohinder y con la boca junto a su oído, continuo hablando. "Tengo que reconocer, que no se lo haría sin ti."

"Supongo que tendrías una vida sin complicaciones."

Esta vez, Mohinder lo vio reirse y se sintió aliviado. "Eso si no tenemos en cuenta ninguna de mis... habilidades, que hacen que mi vida sea cualquier cosa menos tranquila."

Tras dejar atrás a Nathan, Peter estaba decidido a estar sólo esa noche, necesitaba pensar, aclarar sus pensamientos y descubrir cual era la mejor forma de acercarse de nuevo a su hermano, pero mientras hablaba con Mohinder, mientras olvidaba por un momento los terribles instantes que acababa de pasar delante de Nathan y al ver los esfuerzos del genetista por ayudarle y hacerle sentir mejor, decidió cambiar de idea.

"Ven, quiero enseñarte algo." Peter cogió de la mano a Mohinder y fueron hasta un callejón cercano. Peter acercó el cuerpo del profesor hacia el suyo, hasta que pudo sentir su respiración sobre él y despegó del suelo.

Peter sintió los brazos de Mohinder alrededor de su cuello, que lo apretaban con fuerza. "Peter¿qué haces¿Adonde vamos?" Su voz sonaba nerviosa y entrecortada. Peter comenzó a reír.

"¿No me dirás que tienes vértigo?"

"Normalmente no, pero eso de ver los edificios más altos de la ciudad debajo de nosotros, no me hace demasiado gracia."

"No te preocupes que en seguida llegamos."

"Bien, pero recuerda, para la próxima vez que se te ocurra hacer esto, que el metro es un buen sistema de transporte también."

- o -

"¿Dónde estamos?" Aunque no le hubiera dicho nada a Peter cuando aterrizaron por fin, Mohinder agradecía sentir el suelo bajo sus pies y esperaba que Peter no volviera a hacer nada parecido.

"La azotea del edifico Devoir. Me gusta venir aquí a pensar y muy poca gente conoce este lugar." Peter se volvió hacia el profesor y el sonrió con cariño. "Deberías sentirte privilegiado, no suelo traer a mucha gente aquí" se volvió a girar y apoyó las manos en el borde. Dejó que su mirada se perdiera en la línea de edificios que aparecían frente a ellos. Sin mirar a Mohinder continuo hablando, aunque parecía hacerlo para si mismo. "Es una gran vista y un sitio realmente tranquilo. Me relaja sentir el viento en la cara y me ayuda a concentrarme en mis pensamientos."

Las manos de Mohinder rodearon su cintura y notó como su cabeza se apoyaba en su hombro. "Es cierto, es precioso. Gracias por traerme." Besó su mejilla con dulzura y esperó junto a Peter, a que este decidiera lo que quería hacer, lo último que pensaba hacer en ese momento, era presionarle de ninguna manera, a pesar de que a esas horas de la tarde, cuando casi había oscurecido comenzaba a hacer frío.

"No, gracias a ti por no dejarme sólo. Siento haber intentado apartarte antes, pero nunca había tenido a nadie a mi lado de esta forma, alguien que me quisiera apoyar frente al resto del mundo, alguien que me comprendiera como lo haces tu sin que te diga nada, alguien que me quiera como soy y que no trate de cambiar nada de mi."

Mientras se daba la vuelta, sus labios se acercaron a los del genetista y sus manos rodearon su cuello lentamente. Su aliento cálido lo reconfortó y le hizo perder la noción del tiempo, olvidar, por un momento, que le había hecho querer ir allí y pensar solamente en el sincero abrazo y el romántico momento que le proporcionaba Mohinder.

- o -

A alguna hora de la noche, habían llegado al apartamento de Mohinder. En esta ocasión, habían ido paseando por las calles de Manhattan, solitarias ya esas horas.

Se habían olvidado por completo de cenar y habían ido directamente al dormitorio, donde pasaron el resto de la noche y la madrugada siguiente, abrazados el uno al otro, dejando que sus caricias, sus besos largos y apasionados y toda la emoción contenida a lo largo de aquella intensa tarde, los transportaran directamente al mundo de los sueños.

A la mañana siguiente, Mohinder se despertó primero. Se quedó allí tumbado, junto a Peter, que estaba recostado a su lado, durmiendo tranquilamente. Le pareció que estaba totalmente relajado y feliz en ese momento, pero al recordar lo sucedido la tarde anterior pensó que era el momento de hacer algo por Peter, de devolverle todo lo el cariño y el amor que le había proporcionado desinteresadamente durante esas últimas dos semanas, tratando de hacerle trabajar menos, de hacerle ver, de vez en cuando, que había un mundo maravillo fuera de su ordenador portatil.

Tratando de no hacer ruido se levantó y se fue, pensando por el camino todo lo que quería decir, todo lo que Peter quería decir, pero no se atrevía por el amor que sentía hacia su hermano y se sintió de decidido a dejar las cosas claras con Nathan de una vez por todas.

A primera hora de la mañana, la sede electoral estaba medio vacía, la gente todavía no había llegado y sólo se encontraban allí unas pocas personas y entre ellas Mohinder vio, a lo lejos a quien esperaba encontrar. Decidido fue hasta Nathan y esperó a que terminara de hablar.

"¿Cómo pudiste decirle eso?" Nathan no se sorprendió, o al menos lo ocultó tras su amplia sonrisa, por la visita del genetista.

"Ven, vamos a hablar a un sitio más tranquilo." Nathan entró en un despacho seguido por Mohinder. "Toma asiento"

"Estoy bien así" En realidad no era cierto, pero lo que tenía seguro era que no podía permanecer sentado, desde que había visto la figura de Nathan al entrar en la oficina electoral los nervios los tenía a flor de piel. "¿Por qué le dijiste todo aquello?" Volvió a preguntar el profesor.

Al notar el tremendo enfado en el tono de la voz de Mohinder, Nathan cambió rápidamente su expresión. "Tu no lo entiendes y Peter tampoco. Son las elecciones y tengo que ganarlas, lo demás…"

"¿Lo demás? Estamos hablando de tu propio hermano, por el amor de Dios. No puedes esperar que Peter actúe siempre de la forma que tu necesitas para ganar tus estúpidas elecciones. Él también tiene su vida y no todo gira a tu alrededor."

"Podría haber esperado unas semanas antes de decírmelo." Los nervios de Mohinder se estaban crispando por momentos mientras escuchaba hablar a Nathan, el político, no a Nathan el hermano mayor.

"Quieres decir que tenía que haber esperado para contarte que estaba féliz, que lleva dos semanas a escondidas conmigo para que no te enteraras y que cuando por fin cree que serás un hermano comprensivo, resulta que no, que eres el hermano capullo. Me parece genial que quieras ser el mejor presidente del país, pero sinceramente, no te darán el premio al hermano del año y te digo una cosa más." Mohinder se acercó a Nathan, necesitaba mirarlo a los ojos para decir lo que necesitaba sacar de su interior desde que había empezado a hablar. "No voy a permitir que vuelvas a hacer daño a Peter de esa forma nunca más. Estoy dispuesto a protegerle de lo que haga falta, porque estoy enamorado de él, y si para eso, tengo que enfrentarme a ti, no dudes que lo haré"

"¿Es eso cierto¿estás enamorado de mi?" Mohinder se dio la vuelta. No había escuchado la llegada de Peter, ni se había percatado del cambio en la expresión de Nathan al ver a su hermano entrar por la puerta.

"¿Cuánto has oído?" Mohinder se dirigió a Peter, olvidándose momentáneamente de que Nathan estuviera allí todavía.

"No mucho, que estás enamorado de mi, que harás lo que haga falta por protegerme… Ah! Y que mi hermano es un capullo, cosa que ahora mismo empiezo a pensar yo también." Terminó diciendo Peter mientras miraba a su hermano.

"Peter yo…" Nathan se detuvo y se fijó en las dos personas que tenía delante. Ya no se trataba sólo de su hermano, del pequeño Peter, al que tenía que proteger y el que haría cualquier cosa por su hermano mayor, sino que ahora había alguien más a su lado, que por lo que parecía era tan importante para su hermano como el mismo y eso era algo contra lo que no iba a luchar si eso significaba perder el cariño y amor de Peter. "Lo siento, si, he sido un completo capullo. Me han cegado las elecciones y las he puesto frente a todo. No debía de haberlo hecho. Supongo que he actuado como papá."

"Nathan…" Peter se acercó a su hermano y puso una mano sobre su hombro. "Puede que te hayas pasado un poco… vale te has pasado mucho, pero nunca serás como papá. Supongo que todos cometemos errores, pero se que tu no eres y nunca serás como él, tu eres un buen hombre." Peter se abrazó a Nathan. "Y estoy seguro que serás el mejor presidente que nunca tenga el país."

"Gracias Pete, supongo que, ahora que os veo juntos, la cosa no está tan mal y tal vez sea bueno llegar otros sectores del electorado."

"Nathan…"

"Vale lo siento, no he dicho nada. Por cierto¿cuando piensas contarle lo vuestro a mamá?" Nathan vio la expresión de malestar en la cara de su hermano y sin que le contestara, supo la respuesta. "No ahora mismo ¿verdad?"

"No, tal vez, cuando decidamos adoptar nuestro primer hijo, sea un buen momento." Peter vio la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Mohinder y mientras comenzaba a reír, dijo. "No conoces a Angela Petrelli. Por cierto," Fue hasta Mohinder y sin preocuparle que Nathan estuviera delante en ese momento, lo agarró de la solapa de la camisa y atrayéndolo hacia si mismo, le besó con intensidad. "Yo también estoy enamorado de ti, profesor."


	6. Poco importa lo que piensen los demas

"Gracias mamá. Si no te preocupes que me lo pensaré" Peter colgó el teléfono y se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, sin saber lo que hacer o lo que decir después de lo que acababa de oír, le parecía una situación tan subrealista.

Mohinder estaba a su lado, tumbado en la hierba de Central Park, con los ojos cerrados. Estaba tan tranquilo y sosegado que parecía estar dormido, pero no lo estaba. Se volvió hacia Peter y mientras se tapaba el sol de la cara con una mano le dijo. "¿Ocurre algo?"

Peter permanecía sentado, con las piernas cruzadas y mirando a la nada. "En realidad si, ¿Te apetece conocer a mi madre?"

Mohinder se incorporó sin quitar la vista de Peter. "Creí que habías dicho que querías esperar. ¿Qué a cambiado en una semana?"

"Mi madre va a dar una fiesta, para recaudar fondos para la campaña de Nathan. Obviamente me ha invitado, dice que quiere que todo el mundo vea que su hijo pequeño ya no es propenso al suicidio. Dice que me vendría bien ir acompañado, que eso me hará parecer una persona más estable emocionalmente"

Mohinder comenzó a reír y se tumbó de nuevo en la hierba, colocando ambas manos detrás de su cabeza en forma de almohada. "Sabes, cuando te conocí, me pareciste un tío especial, pero no sabía hasta que punto." Se sentía feliz y relajado aquel día. Fuera del apartamento y sin presiones, como le había propuesto Peter, un día sólo para ellos dos. Pero cuando volvió a mirar a Peter, supo que la tranquilidad se había acabado. "Si no quieres ir, puedes decir que estás enfermo o poner alguna otra excusa. Seguro que Nathan lo entenderá"

"Se que Nathan lo hará, pero mi madre sabrá que hay gato encerrado. Créeme, no se como, pero siempre sabe cuando le mentimos." Peter suspiró visiblemente agobiado y ocultó el rostro entre las manos. "¿Por qué tiene que ser todo tan complicado? ¿No podemos tener una relación normal? Ahora que había conseguido que Nathan aceptara lo nuestro, llega esto. Creo que necesito unas vacaciones de mi familia."

Mohinder se levantó y se colocó detrás de Peter, abrazándolo y haciendo que se recostara sobre él. Peter agradeció el contacto del cuerpo del profesor y se tumbó sobre su pecho, cerró los ojos y decidió no pensar en nada, al menos durante cinco segundos.

Pero no podía, la imagen de su madre aparecía una y otra vez y él trataba de encontrar la forma de contarle lo suyo con Mohinder sin que terminara por ponerse hecha una furia. Desde luego parecía una misión imposible.

Pensó en juntarse con Nathan y su madre, antes de la fiesta y cenar toda la familia junta, tal vez y con el apoyo de su hermano, la situación no sería tan complicada. De todas formas, sabía perfectamente, que su madre sacaría el tema de las elecciones en algún momento de la velada y saldría con aquello de que Peter era un egoísta y que no pensaba en lo que eso iba a afectar a la campaña de su hermano. Tal vez incluso terminara por insinuarle, que no fuera la fiesta, lo cual, tampoco le pareció tan mala idea.

Peter sintió una de las manos de Mohinder sobre su cara, abrió los ojos y vio que lo estaba mirando desde atrás, sonriendo ampliamente. Lo vio acercarse y agradeció el beso dulce y cálido que le dio sin decir nada. Peter se volvió hacia él y se recostó sobre sus piernas, relajando todo el cuerpo. Se sentía tenso, toda aquella situación lo estaba agobiando demasiado y no sabía que hacer. Siempre podía llamar a su hermano y contárselo, tal vez el supiera lo que hacer, conocía mejor a su madre y tal vez tuviera algún truco para situaciones como aquella.

Mientras pensaba, sintió el contacto de unos cuantos rizos sobre la cara, abrió de nuevo los ojos y se encontró con los ojos negros de Mohinder. "Me encanta la cara que pones cuando estás pensativo. Es como si estuvieras en otro mundo."

"Es que estoy seguro que mi familia es de otro mundo. Bueno, mejor dicho, yo soy de otro mundo, yo soy el raro de todos los Petrelli. Ellos son los perfectos miembros de la perfecta familia media americana."

"Precisamente por eso mismo estoy contigo y no me he enamorado de tu hermano." Peter comenzó a reír por fin y se abrazó al genetista. Mohinder siempre sabía que decir para conseguir una sonrisa en los labios de Peter, un momento de alivio y sosiego, incluso en los momentos más tensos. "Supongo que como científico y genetista, me gustan las excepciones en la naturaleza." Ahora fue Peter el que lo besó, era un beso de agradecimiento, un beso en gratitud por su sentido del humor y su comprensión, pocas personas aguantarían entrar en una familia tan singular con la de Peter. Se trataba de un beso de amor.

Un niño los miró desde cierta distancia y ambos vieron como los señalaba y le decía algo a su madre. Esta también los miró y le respondió algo al niño, que desde donde ellos se encontraban no pudieron escuchar, aunque no les hizo falta porque vieron que la mujer seguía con la vista clavada en los dos, con un brillo en los ojos de reprobación.

"Creo que esa será la mirada de mi madre cuando te presente como mi novio. Eso, junto con lo de "¿Qué voy a hacer contigo Peter?" Si, creo que se acerca bastante"

"Peter porque no dejas de darle vueltas al tema y nos saltamos la fiesta. ¿Te das cuenta que la mayoría de los invitados también nos miraran así? No quiero ser la atracción de la noche"

Peter se levantó y se lo quedó mirando, pensando en lo que el profesor acababa de decir. Por un lado tenía razón, ir a esa fiesta, iba a significar, ser la comidilla de la noche, que todos hablaran de ellos y aparecer en todas las portadas de los periódicos y revistas al día siguiente. Incluso ya podía ver los titulares, "El hermano del candidato Petrelli sale del armario." Resultaba tan ridículo cuando pensaba en ello.

Pero por otro lado, Peter pensó, que en realidad, no ir a la fiesta, no presentarle a su madre la persona de la que estaba completamente enamorado y dejarlo pasar, sería como esconderse, como si tuviera algo terrible que ocultar y aquello le recordó cuando su madre trataba de que nadie supiera sus supuestas crisis suicidas.

"Tenemos que ir a la fiesta." Dijo por fin con una mirada llena de convicción y una sonrisa en los labios.

"¿Y eso?" Mohinder lo cogió de la cintura con ambas manos y lo acercó de nuevo hacia él. "¿Qué he dicho para que cambies de opinión?."

"No quiero esconderme, no quiero sentirme raro cuando decidimos salir a algún sitio. Se perfectamente quien soy y que la gente me va a reconocer por la calle." Miró de nuevo hacia la mujer que los miraba y que seguía con la mirada puesta en él. "Se que siempre va a haber gente que nos mire, nos señale y tal vez cosas peores. Pero no me importa, sólo deseo que el mundo sepa lo mucho que te quiero." Se acercó más hasta Mohinder y tomó su rostro con ambas manos. "Mi hermano ya lo sabe y se lo ha tomado bastante bien, lo acepta y es lo único que me importa. El resto del mundo… que más me da el resto del mundo." Volvió a besarle, con intensidad, eufórico por la decisión que había tomado, por el paso que estaba a punto de dar, por sentirse capaz de saltar por fin al vacío sabiendo que a su lado estaba alguien que lo iba a proteger de la caída.

Mohinder no había dicho nada, escuchándolo en silencio, con atención, fijándose en cada movimiento, en cada gesto y disfrutando de la emoción con la que Peter estaba descargando con su pequeño discurso. Se sintió feliz al saber que por fin Peter estaba haciendo lo que realmente quería, sin importarle lo que pensarían los demás.

El beso lo cogió por sorpresa y sintió como pasaba a través de él toda la energía que Peter guardaba en el interior. Mientras lo besaba, Mohinder se recostó de nuevo en la hierba y Peter lo siguió, quedando tumbado sobre él.

Cuando sus labios se separaron por fin, Peter se puso encima de él y colocó sus manos sobre su pecho, sonriendo contento, como no lo había estado desde que lo había escuchado decir que estaba enamorado de él.

"¿Qué me dices, me harías el honor de ser mi acompañante a esta fiesta?" Un mechón de pelo cayó sobre su cara y Mohinder se lo retiró, para luego acariciar su mejilla.

"Me encantaría. Pero creo que sería bueno que primero hablaras con tu madre de nosotros. Que al menos no le pille de sorpresa en la fiesta."

"¿Qué es eso de que hable?, ¿acaso es que tienes miedo de venir conmigo y conocerla? Espero que no me dejes sólo en esto, porque si no estás, igual piensa que se trata de una broma que le estoy gastando para ver como reacciona. ¿No tendrás miedo a mi madre?"

Mohinder abrió la boca para contestar, pero no dijo nada. En realidad, no es que tuviera miedo, porque al fin y al cabo, sólo era un ser humano y ¿Qué podía hacer, desheredar a su hijo? Tal vez lo hiciera, pero por otro lado, Peter le había contado tantas cosas de su familia, de su infancia y de su adolescencia, que no era capaz de imaginar, después de haber visto la primera reacción de Nathan después de la noticia, como se lo iba a tomar su madre.

Se había quedado tan absorto pensando, que había olvidado contestar a Peter, que lo miraba con una sonrisa divertida en los labios. "No creo que te vaya a matar, si eso es lo que temes, como mucho nos echará de casa y tal vez haga como que ya no existo como hijo suyo. Pero eso solo sería en el pero de los casos."

"Peter, ¿estás hablando en serio?" Como tantas otras veces, vio como Peter estaba usando el sentido del humor, para ocultar el verdadero miedo que sentía él ante la inminente noticia que tenía que darle a su madre, para ocultar lo aterrado que estaba. Mohinder se sorprendió de lo bien que lo estaba conociendo ya.

Peter lo miró en silencio y de repente el genetista vio como su cara cambiaba, como desaparecía su sonrisa y se oscurecía su rostro sin más. Peter desvió la mirada, pero siguió sin contestar. "¿Qué ocurre, que es lo que he dicho?"

"No es por ti, es que trato de no pensar en lo que pasará cuando mi madre nos vea juntos. Se que Nathan a terminado por aceptarlo, por comprender que te quiero y que eso me hace feliz, pero ella, Angela Petrelli, es distinta." Peter se volvió a sentar en la hierba y se hizo un ovillo, como un niño que teme a la oscuridad. "Desde pequeños, mi madre tenía planeada nuestra vida, a que colegio iríamos, que estudiaríamos en la universidad, incluso encontró a las mujeres que mejor encajaban con nuestro estatus social." Mohinder lo rodeó con sus brazos mientras lo seguía escuchando en silencio, comprensivo y le acariciaba el pelo con dulzura. "Pero yo siempre me salí de sus perspectivas, no seguí los pasos de Nathan siendo abogado, no salí con las chicas que ella me presentaba. Digamos que no he sido el hijo que ella hubiera querido."

"Como he dicho antes, precisamente por eso me gustas. Me gusta que te preocupes por la gente, que trates de que todos seamos felices, pero eso no siempre es posible. Además, ¿Por qué no piensas en lo que a ti te hace feliz?"

Peter se volvió hacia Mohinder y contempló sus ojos brillantes. "¿Sabes lo que ahora me haría feliz de verdad?, que me dieras un beso de los de película, que luego nos fuéramos al cine a ver la última de Woody Allen y luego cenáramos en algún sitio caro, llevarte a mi apartamento y ver contigo el amanecer desde mi cama, después de haber hecho el amor durante toda la noche. Quiero dejar de pensar en todo esto hasta mañana."

Mohinder no contestó, deslizó suavemente su mano por la espalda de Peter, haciéndole suspirar y sonreírle, luego pasó su otra mano detrás de su nuca y lo atrajo hacia su rostro. Ambos cerraron los ojos y se besaron largamente, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido a su alrededor, sabiendo que aquella mujer indiscreta debía de estar mirándolos mientras desaprobaba su comportamiento, que seguramente tacharía de obsceno y dejaron que la pasión se apoderara de ellos.

Al volver a mirarlo, Mohinder no supo porque dejó que las palabras salieran de su boca solas, como si tuvieran vida propia, porque en realidad, no tenía planeado decirlo, pero sin embargo, se había armado de valor y mirando a Peter a los ojos, terminó por decirle. "¿Sabes lo que me haría feliz a mi?" Peter lo contempló en silencio, esperando pausadamente su respuesta. "Que te vinieras a vivir conmigo."

"¿Cómo?, ¿lo dices en serio?" Peter comenzó a reír sin poder evitarlo. Jamás hubiera pensado que el profesor le dijera algo parecido, tal y como siempre pensaba las cosas a conciencia, calculando todos los pros y los contras, igual que cuando estudiaba sus teorías. Siempre había imaginado que sería él, el que algún día daría ese paso.

"Absolutamente. Si quieres que tu madre vea que lo nuestro va en serio, demos el siguiente paso, formalicemos la relación. Vente a vivir conmigo. ¿Qué me dices?"

"¿Qué puedo decir, aparte de claro que si?"

"Peter, ¿Estás completamente seguro de lo que vamos a hacer?"

Peter le sonrío mientras se mordía el labio. "Cariño, la ciudad está a punto de saltar por los aires por una bomba atómica, que seguramente produciré yo mismo, un psicópata, trata de matar y hacerse con los poderes de la gente especial como yo y puede que mañana y cuando mi madre te conozca, nos mate a los dos. ¿No crees que es un buen momento para hacer alguna locura?"

Mohinder se levantó de un salto y le ofreció una mano a Peter. "Olvidémonos de la película, esto hay que celebrarlo, dime donde quieres cenar, que te invito."

Peter lo abrazó. "Tengo una idea mejor, ¿Qué tal si vamos a tu apartamento, pedimos comida china y vamos directamente a la parte de ver amanecer en la cama?"

"¿Y lo de tu madre?"

"Hasta mañana por la mañana, he decidido que tengo madre, que no tengo hermano y que no existe nada en el mundo fuera de las cuatro paredes de tu apartamento y si me apuras, nada fuera de tu cama."

"Ves, precisamente por eso, es por lo que te quiero tanto."


	7. Mamá, te presento a mi novio

Peter apenas era capaz de creerse que estuviera realmente allí, delante de la puerta de casa de su madre, a punto de presentarle al hombre del que estaba enamorado y confesarle uno de los mayores secretos de su vida. Se sentía cómodo al notar la mano de Mohinder sobre su cintura y saber que no estaba sólo en aquello.

"¿Estás listo?" Peter dejó ver una sonrisa algo nerviosa. Podría decir que si, que todo iba bien y que nunca había estado más seguro de algo en toda su vida. Pero por mucho que lo intentara, sabía perfectamente que no podría conseguir mentir a Mohinder.

"En realidad no, estoy aterrorizado porque ya creo estar escuchando a mi madre."Mohinder puso una mano sobre su hombro y apretó. Aquello tranquilizó a Peter lo suficiente como para sentirse capaz de respirar con normalidad. "Gracias."

"¿Por qué?" Mohinder acercó el cuerpo de Peter hacia si, hasta que casi pudo escuchar el acelerado latir de su corazón.

"Por estar aquí conmigo, después de todo lo que te he contado sobre mi familia." Peter apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro del profesor y suspiró. "Había llegado a pensar que al final no te atreverías a venir."

Mohinder le acarició con delicadeza la mejilla, mientras sonreía. Le encantaba ver esa dulce expresión en el rostro de Peter. Esa mirada que siempre revelaba lo asustado que estaba o lo inseguro que se encontraba ante una situación.

"Estamos juntos en esto y si estoy contigo no ha sido por tu familia, sino porque me gustas tu y porque quiero que también sea importante para mi." Peter le devolvió la sonrisa, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio.

Mientras lo miraba, la puerta de la casa se abrió delante de ellos. Ambos se volvieron hacia allí y para sorpresa de Peter, apareció su madre abriendo la puerta. "¿Es que no pensabas llamar en toda la noche?" Sin que Peter pudiera responder, su madre desapareció en el recibidor y los dos hombres se quedaron donde estaban un momento.

"Si, esa era mi madre." Peter notó la presión de los dedos de Mohinder sobre su cadera, algo que sólo hacía cuando la situación le ponía nervioso. "Veo que vas comprendiendo a lo que me refería."

Al entrar en la casa, todo estaba preparado para una cena perfecta, las flores, la decoración, la música, la mantelería y los cubiertos, todo preparado como si un rey fuera a cenar esa noche.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa, Angela Petrelli ya estaba sentada a la mesa y se quedó mirando a su hijo pequeño. "Al menos has llegado a tiempo para que la cena no se enfríe, porque tu hermano y yo llevamos esperando un buen rato."

"¿Nathan está aquí?" En ese momento Peter hubiera creído que había rogado tan fuerte porque su hermano estuviera en esa cena, que de alguna manera, Nathan le había llegado a escuchar y que había decidido acudir a última hora, tal vez en el fondo si que tuvieran algún tipo de conexión.

"Claro que si Pete, mamá me invitó ayer, en cuanto le dijiste de cenar." Nathan apareció en la puerta del enorme comedor, apoyado en el marco, con una copa de brandy en la mano.

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Nathan le sonrió, pero no como el mayor de los hermanos Petrelli, el futuro congresista y posible presidente de los Estados Unidos, sino como el hermano mayor de Peter, en el que podía confiar cuando tenía algún problema, o simplemente cuando necesitaba que estuviera ahí con él.

Tan sólo por esa mirada, por esa sonrisa cálida y fraternal, Peter agradeció que Nathan estuviera allí con ellos. Ninguno dijo nada más, simplemente se mantuvieron la mirada un momento más.

"Bueno, Peter, supongo que nos presentarás." Peter se volvió hacia su madre, que miraba fijamente a Mohinder. "No sabía que ibas a traer a un amigo a cenar. Dijiste que ibas a traer a alguien especial."

Como si se tratara de un movimiento completamente involuntario, Peter dio un paso hacia atrás y se colocó junto al profesor, de forma que podía atrapar su mano sin ningún esfuerzo.

"Eso es lo que he hecho. Mamá, te presentó a Mohinder Suresh, es mi novio y mañana me voy a trasladar a su apartamento." Casi se había quedado sin respiración mientras decía aquello, pero si no lo hubiera dicho de una vez, seguramente no hubiera sido capaz de decirlo todo.

Mohinder dio un paso adelante hacia Angela, pero ella no se movió de la postura en la que se había quedado al escuchar la confesión de su hijo pequeño, ni siquiera había hecho mención de levantarse. Por eso se detuvo donde estaba.

Peter se volvió a acercar a él y volvió a recuperar la mano que había tenido que soltar un segundo antes. No le quitó la mirada de encima a su madre, pues de todo lo que había llegado a pensar que esta hubiera podido hacer, quedarse petrificada en el sitio, no era una de ellas.

"Mamá ¿te encuentras bien?" Nathan dejó la copa encima de la mesa y se acercó a donde estaba su madre. Ella lo miró pero pareció no verlo, un momento después se volvió hacia Peter.

"¿Por qué me haces esto Peter?, ¿Por qué precisamente ahora?" Toda la habitación se quedó en silencio. Nathan levantó la mirada hacia su hermano, sabía demasiado bien que eso no era justo para Peter, que el mismo había cometido ese mismo error, tan sólo unos días antes y que no quería que Peter volviera a sufrir por el mismo motivo.

Sin embargo, también se dio cuenta, que las cosas eran completamente diferentes ahora, Peter parecía diferente, su aspecto, sus ojos y su expresión no eran el del ser humano dolido por la desaprobación de su madre. Sino que en lugar de ello se trataba de un hombre adulto, serio, pero firme en lo que pensaba y sobre lo que estaba haciendo.

"Siento que pienses así mamá, yo sólo quería que vieras que era feliz." Peter dio un nuevo paso hacia delante, acercándose hacia donde estaba su madre, que todavía no se había movido.

"¿Sabes lo que me costó conseguir que tuvieras la mejor educación, que se te abrieran todas las puertas, para que tuvieras el mejor futuro?" Con movimientos lentos, Angela se levantó por fin y comenzó a dar la vuelta hacia donde se encontraba Peter y aquel desconocido que no debía de estar en su casa.

"Eso no es justo mamá." La fría mirada de Angela hacia Nathan casi consiguió helarle la sangre durante un segundo.

"Gracias Nathan, pero esto puedo solucionarlo yo sólo." Al ver la mirada segura en los ojos de su hermano pequeño, Nathan se sentó donde había estado su madre y por el momento, decidió quedarse al margen de la escena.

Peter se volvió de nuevo hacia su madre, sin separarse ni un segundo de Mohinder, que permanecía a su lado, pero en completo silencio. Peter se dio cuenta que su madre se fijaba en sus manos entrelazadas y por ello, apretó con mayor fuerza, demostrando que nada que su madre pudiera decir ahora, podría hacerle cambiar de idea.

"He arriesgado mucho durante estos últimos meses, para conseguir que tu hermano gane estas elecciones, como para que ahora tu me hagas esto."

"Ahí es donde te equivocas mamá. Peter no ha hecho nada de lo que tu o yo debamos preocuparnos, hace unos cuantos días que me presentó a Mohinder como a su novio, pareja o como quieras llamarlo y tengo que decir, que nunca me he sentido más feliz por él, que ahora que se que él es feliz." Todos los presentes se quedaron mirando a Nathan, que al escuchar hablar a su madre, no pudo reprimirse y defender a su hermano, pues era lo mínimo que Peter se merecía después de lo que le había hecho pasar.

Peter se sorprendió al escuchar a su hermano hablar así. Hasta ese preciso momento, no sabía como de contento estaba Nathan con lo que le había dicho. Sabía que lo había aceptado, pero tal vez sólo lo hubiera hecho por respeto hacia él, por cariño como hermano.

En realidad nunca hubiera pensado que realmente estuviera orgulloso de él después de todo. Las cosas estaban pasando tan rápidamente, que Peter apenas podía controlarlo todo a un mismo tiempo. No había previsto que Nathan reaccionara de esa forma, aunque le encantaba, que pensaba que fuera a defenderle como el hermano mayor que era.

Tampoco había esperado ver a su propia madre, a Angela Petrelli, quedarse sin palabras ante la reacción de su hijo mayor y alternar la mirada de uno a otro de sus hijos, pensando que ambos le habían traicionado.

Sin embargo, si había algo que no hubiera esperando en ningún caso, fue lo que ocurrió a continuación. Inesperadamente, notó los brazos de Mohinder rodear su cintura y atraerlo hacia él. Notó sus labios sobre su mejilla y aquel beso, el más tierno y cálido que recordara que el profesor le hubiera dado nunca, le hizo ruborizarse.

Sin embargo, sabía porque lo hacía, de alguna manera, después de todo lo que había pasado, quería demostrar, al menos a su recién conocida suegra que nunca dejaría a Peter, que le quería por mucho que ella dijera. Podría decirse que estaba marcando su territorio frente a los que trataran de interponerse entre ellos.

"Peter…" Ni una sola palabra más salió de la boca de Angela, porque no sabía que decir. Peter la conocía demasiado bien y estaba en lo correcto al pensar que todo aquello la había cogido por sorpresa.

"Lo siento mamá, pero las cosas son así. Esta noche he venido para presentarte al que espero que sea el hombre de mi vida." Aunque unos minutos antes no lo hubiera hecho, ahora Peter elevó la mano hasta el rostro de Mohinder y le acarició la mejilla, mientras lo veía sonreír. "No esperó tu aprobación, porque con ver a Nathan aquí esta noche, a mi lado, tengo más que bastante."

"Siento que las cosas hayan salido así señora Petrelli, pero puedo prometerle, que hacer feliz a Peter es mi mayor prioridad ahora mismo y por nada del mundo pensaría en hacerle nada malo."

Si al llegar a la casa, Mohinder podría haber dicho que Peter parecía un flan, al mirarlo ahora, frente a su madre, hablándole con aquella seguridad que pocas veces había visto en él, supo que Peter había cambiado, que había pasado aquella difícil prueba y que cuando regresaran aquella noche al apartamento todo seguiría perfectamente entre ellos.

Angela se dio la vuelta y llegó hasta la puerta del comedor, donde se detuvo y se volvió hacia los tres hombres. "Si eso es lo que quieres Peter, no voy a decirte ahora lo que debes hacer o no hacer, pero preferiría que no vinieras mañana a la cena." Los ojos duros de ella se clavaron en los de su hijo pequeño. Mohinder que se encontraban justo detrás de Peter, se dio cuenta que este daba un paso hacia atrás.

"No voy a consentir eso mamá." Nathan se acercó a donde estaba su hermano, dejando sola a su madre junto a la puerta. "Pete, esperó que mañana por la noche estés aquí y que no vengas sólo."

Peter fue ahora quien alternó la mirada entre su madre y su hermano. Le estaban poniendo en medio de aquello, a lo que nunca hubiera esperado llegar y sabía que decisión tomar y que contestar.

Antes de poder decir nada, su madre ya había desaparecido de la habitación. Seguramente, en otra ocasión nunca hubiera reaccionado así, pero aquellos habían sido unos de los momentos más tensos de toda su vida, por lo que dejándose llevar, se abrazó a su hermano, tal y como lo había hecho de pequeño al verlo regresar de la universidad los fines de semana y comenzó a reír, aunque pronto sus carcajadas se mezclaron con algunas lágrimas.

"Peter ¿Te encuentras bien?" Nathan se separó unos pocos centímetros de su hermano y lo miró a la cara.

"Mejor que nunca. ¿Sigue en pie la invitación para mañana, para dos?." Igual que había hecho durante toda su estancia en aquella casa, Peter volvió a hacerse con la mano de Mohinder, que ahora rodeó su pecho con la otra mano y apoyó la barbilla sobre su hombro.

"Espero que no lo dudes. Quiero verte aquí mañana, con tu flamante novio." Dijo Nathan entre risas, mientras miraba a Mohinder. "Y quiero que les des una lección a todos los que hablaban de ti." Acarició la mejilla de su hermano pequeño, notando que si Peter se había relajado por fin, también él se había quitado un peso de encima al encararse con su madre.

Los tres hombres se quedaron allí, en la misma habitación, pues la cena había sido servida y los tres se estaban muriendo de hambre. Sin embargo, en su dormitorio, Angela no dejaba de dar vueltas, pues no podía permitir que la fiesta del día siguiente, se estropeara por la llegada del inconsciente de su hijo. Tenía que hacer algo para evitarlo. Cogió el teléfono y marcó un número que se había terminado por aprender, después de haber tenido que usarlo demasiadas veces.

"Espero que mañana no tengas nada que hacer, porque voy a necesitar que hagas un trabajo para mi."


	8. Solo se que te quiero

Al volver al apartamento, Mohinder había estado trabajando. Le había dicho a Peter que sólo sería cosa de un par de horas a lo sumo, pero al mirar su reloj, se dio cuenta que ya eran las doce de la noche. No se había dado cuenta que se había hecho de noche fuera.

El apartamento estaba completo silencio y a excepción de la lámpara que él había encendido para trabajar, en el resto del piso no había ninguna luz. Al no haber visto a Peter en resto del día, Mohinder supuso que se habría ido a dormir para dejarle trabajar.

Por ello, tratando de no hacer excesivo ruido, fue hasta el dormitorio, que como el resto del apartamento estaba totalmente a oscuras. Pudo ver que Peter estaba en la cama, muy quieto, parecía dormido, aunque algo le decía a Mohinder que no era así.

Fue hasta la cama y sentó junto al cuerpo de Peter que no hizo ni el más mínimo movimiento. Un momento después, Mohinder se dejó caer sobre la cama y se acercó a él, posando su brazo sobre el de Peter, que suspiró al sentir el contacto y se volvió ligeramente hacia él.

"Creí que estas dormido." Peter juntó su cuerpo con el de Mohinder, sin decir nada todavía. Le gustaba mucho notar el cuerpo del genetista junto al suyo, sintiéndose seguro y protegido siempre y cuando estuvieran juntos. "Siento haber tardado tanto, no pensaba que era tan tarde."

Peter sonrió y apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Mohinder. "No pasa nada, te veía tan ocupado que no quería molestarte." Mohinder se recostó ligeramente sobre Peter y le besó dulcemente, como si se tratara del mangar más delicioso que hubiera probado nunca.

"No se como puedes pensar que me puedes molestar de alguna forma." Apoyó su mejilla contra la de Peter y lo volvió a escuchar suspirar. "No ha ido tan mal con tu familia."

Peter comenzó a reír con fuerza, escondió el rostro contra la almohada y siguió riendo. "Si, claro ha sido genial." volvió a mirar a Mohinder, que no se había movido de donde estaba. "Nathan desde luego me ha ayudado mucho, si no hubiera estado allí, no se como habría salido todo." Volvió a ocultar la cara con la almohada y resopló con fuerza.

Mohinder se acercó a él y dejó un tierno beso sobre su cabello, aspirando el dulce aroma de Peter. "Pero lo de mi madre es otro cantar. Sabía que podía ser algo retorcida, pero lo de hoy, ha sido, no se, como si no reconociera del todo a mi madre."

Mohinder se apoyó sobre el cabecero de la cama y dejó a Peter apoyarse sobre su pecho mientras continuaba hablando. "Esa no era la madre que yo conocía, estoy completamente seguro que de haber estado solos con ella, nos hubiera echado de su casa y no me volvería a hablar más."

Inconscientemente, Peter rodeó el cuerpo de Mohinder con sus brazos y se abrazó a él todavía con mayor fuerza. Recordar como le había tratado su madre aquel día, como le había mirado mientras él le decía que por fin era feliz por haber encontrado a la persona con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida; era mucho más de lo que él podía llegar a soportar.

Mohinder tan sólo lo miró. También había estado allí. Por mucho que Peter le había hablado de su madre, de cómo se comportaba cuando las cosas se salían del cauce que ella había establecido. Pero lo que había visto en aquella casa, el comportamiento de aquella madre hacia su hijo, no se lo hubiera esperado nunca.

"¿Sigues queriendo venir conmigo a la fiesta de mi hermano? Después de lo de mi madre quiero decir."

"Mucho peor que lo de hoy no creo que sea." Mohinder escuchó reír de nuevo a Peter, pero de una forma que sonaba más triste que otra cosa. "Peter ¿Qué ocurre?"

"Con mi madre siempre puede ser peor, porque allí va a estar en su mundo, con su gente adinerada y posibles patrocinadores de la campaña de mi hermano y por mucho que Nathan quiera ayudarme a que no se pase con nosotros, él tendrá otras cosas en la cabeza, que cuidar de su hermano pequeño."

Cuando Mohinder no contestó, Peter levantó la mirada hacia él y lo vio sonreír de la forma más cariñosa que había visto en su rostro nunca. El genetista le revolvió ligeramente el pelo, como haría con un niño y luego se acercó a él para volver a besarlo en los labios.

"Hagamos una cosa, esta noche te olvidas de todo eso, de tu madre, de la fiesta y de lo que ella nos pueda hacer."

"¡No te burles de ello, no sabes de lo que esa mujer es capaz de hacer para…!" Mohinder no le dejó terminar la frase, pues abrazándolo con fuerza, acercó más el cuerpo de Peter hacia él y llevándolo con él, lo tumbó en la cama.

"Deja a tu madre fuera de esta habitación." El rostro de Mohinder se perdió en el cuello de Peter, besándolo poco a poco y escuchando sus pequeños suspiros, acompañados de algún que otro gemido. "Ya nos preocuparemos de eso mañana." Volvió a atrapar los labios de Peter, que tan sólo lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. "He conocido a tu madre y he sobrevivido para contarlo, por lo demás ya nos preocuparemos cuando tengamos que cruzar ese puente."

Peter abrió la boca para decir algo, pero de nuevo, Mohinder no se lo permitió. Cerró su boca con la unión con sus labios, sólo que ahora no fue un beso dulce y tierno que sabía que siempre reconfortaba a Peter, sino que ese beso fue apasionado, sincero y llenó de sentimiento, pero no sólo por su parte, sino que había convencido a Peter.

Peter había conseguido apartar de su mente a su madre, como se había comportado con él y lo que pasaría al día siguiente. En ese momento, tan sólo tenía ojos para Mohinder, que se había colocado sobre él, tan sólo podía pensar en lo agradecido que se sentía de tener a ese hombre a su lado, que siempre sabía que decirle para hacerle sentir bien, para que olvidara momentáneamente los problemas y para sacarle una sonrisa en cualquier momento.

Sus manos recorrieron la espalda de genetista, que no había quitado los ojos de encima de él y que no hacía más que sonreírle en todo momento. Mohinder se tumbó a su lado cuando Peter se incorporó y enredó sus dedos entre los rizos de su cabello.

Le acarició la mejilla y acercó la boca a su oído. "Gracias otra vez por todo." Mohinder rodeó su cuello. "No se como puedes seguir aguantándome después de todo lo que has visto. Me sorprende que no hayas salido corriendo todavía." Le besó la mejilla, hasta llegar a su boca, pero un dedo se poso sobre sus labios y le impidió seguir besándole.

"¿Salir corriendo? No soy ningún cobarde y no me asustan los retos." Mohinder se incorporó y Peter se puso de rodillas frente a él, con la mirada tierna de cachorrillo abandonado a la que Mohinder nunca se podía resistir. "Cuando dije que te quería, no sabía a lo que me exponía, pero lo dije sinceramente y nada me va a hacer cambiar de idea, ni tu madre, ni sus amenazas."

Peter apartó el rostro y se sentó en el borde la cama. Notó que Mohinder se movía y se colocaba detrás de él, apoyando sus manos sobre su pecho. "¿He dicho algo malo?" Peter tan sólo negó con la cabeza, sin poder volverse hacia Mohinder. "Entonces ¿Qué ocurre?"

"Que tengo miedo." Mohinder notó el estremecimiento del cuerpo de Peter contra el suyo.

"¿Miedo a que? Ya te he dicho que todo lo que pueda suceder de aquí en adelante, lo solucionaremos los dos juntos." Mohinder abrazó todavía con mayor fuerza el cuerpo de Peter y acarició su mejilla pálida.

"Desde que hemos salido de casa de mi madre, tengo el presentimiento de que algo terrible iba a ocurrir y temo que intente hacernos algo." Peter se volvió hacia Mohinder." En realidad, tengo miedo que pueda querer hacerte algo a ti."

Aunque se había prometido no hacerlo desde que se había quedado sólo en el dormitorio, aunque había tratado de ser alguien mucho más fuerte de lo que nunca había sido y no derrumbarse por el presentimiento tan fuerte que le destrozaba el corazón desde hacía horas; Peter terminó por abrazarse a Mohinder y esconder el rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de este.

"No quiero que te ocurra nada por mi culpa, sólo porque estés saliendo conmigo y a mi madre no le guste." Peter se levantó con rapidez, tanta, que Mohinder no pudo detenerlo. Llegó hasta la puerta, pero una vez allí, la mano del genetista atrapó la suya y tiró de él hacia atrás.

Mohinder le obligó a darse la vuelta y mirarle a la cara, aunque realmente no quería hacerlo, no si pensaba que podría estar a punto de sufrir algún daño por culpa de él. "¿Cómo que estoy saliendo contigo?"

"Ya sabes, no nos hemos comprometido a nada todavía, si tienes miedo, puedes marcharte ahora, antes de que lleguemos a algo más." Mohinder lo miró asombrado, aunque realmente sabía perfectamente lo que Peter estaba haciendo. No creía lo que estaba diciendo, eso lo podía ver perfectamente por la expresión de su rostro, pero quería alejarlo de él, evitarle el supuesto peligro que podía llegar a ocurrirle si seguía a su lado.

"¡Peter por el amor de dios! ¿Cómo puedes decir esto?, ¿Qué no nos hemos comprometido nada? Te pedí que vivieras conmigo, ¿No te parece eso bastante como haber dado un buen paso adelante." Mohinder se había separado unos pocos centímetros de él, espacio que Peter aprovechó para apoyar la espalda en la pared y desaparecer en la oscuridad de la habitación.

"No, no me parece bastante si eso significa que mi madre envíe a algún matón a sueldo a por ti. No quiero que te haga daño." Mientras le escuchaba hablar, Mohinder no podía ver el rostro de Peter entre las sombras, pero no le era necesario para saber que Peter había comenzado a llorar, pues su voz entrecortaba se lo estaba diciendo.

"¿Por qué no puedo tener ahora una visión de lo que va a pasar?, ¿Por qué sólo puedo tener el presentimiento de lo que va a ocurrir cuando puedo prevenirlo y salvarte la vida?" Peter se deslizó hasta el suelo, escondiendo el rostro entre las rodillas.

Mohinder se acercó a él, comprendiendo perfectamente lo que sentía Peter, porque le temblaban las manos y porque no era capaz de mirarle a la cara mientras no podía dejar de llorar. Porque él también tenía miedo, cada vez que Peter le decía que algo iba a ocurrir y que tenía que evitarlo, el corazón le daba un vuelco; no podía dejar de pensar si tanto sacrificio por parte de Peter para salvar a todo el mundo, no terminaría en algún momento con él y no volvería a verlo más.

Pero ahora, sabía muy bien que era completamente diferente, ya no se trataba de lo que le pudiera ocurrir a un extraño o al resto de la ciudad o del mundo, sino que se trataba de él mismo, Peter le estaba diciendo que algo malo les iba a suceder a ellos.

No podía decirle que lo que estaba diciendo no tenía ningún sentido, porque tan sólo se trataba de su forma de protegerle, apartarle de su lado para poder protegerle. Por ello, sin esperar ninguna reacción por parte de Peter, Mohinder le abrazó, rodeó todo su cuerpo con el suyo.

"Déjame por favor." Murmuró Peter con apenas un hilo de voz. Sin embargo, el genetista no le hizo caso y no se separó de él por mucho que Peter ser removió con toda fuerza de la que fue capaz.

"Sabes que no lo voy a hacer. Lo he dicho antes y lo mantengo, no me asusto con facilidad y no voy a dejarte tirado. Si va a ocurrir algo, prefiero que estemos juntos para luchar los dos." Peter comenzó a sollozar en voz baja y aunque hasta ese momento no lo había hecho, abrazó también a Mohinder.

"Sabes que puedes acabar muerto ¿verdad?"

Mohinder se apoyó contra el hombro de Peter. "No, sólo se que te quiero y que lucharé por ti hasta el final." Peter por fin levantó el rostro hacia él y sonrió pero con cierta tristeza en la mirada, pues aunque adoraba cuando el profesor el decía ese tipo de cosas, en ese momento, daría cualquier cosa porque aquello no se hiciera realidad al final.

Mohinder se levantó y le ofreció la mano a Peter, que al levantarse, vio la mano del genetista acercarse a su mejilla y quitarle las pocas lágrimas que todavía corrían por su rostro.

Sin decir nada los dos fueron a la cama, Peter se sentó y Mohinder se sentó sobre sus piernas, echando todo el cuerpo de su amante sobre la cama.

- o -

Las primeras luces de la mañana entraron por la ventana, en el mismo momento en el que los escucharon los golpes en la puerta. Se incorporaron, Mohinder se levantó de la cama y fue hasta la puerta, por lo que recibió el golpe de esta al abrirse con fuerza. Cayó al suelo y sin más se volvió hacia Peter, sabiendo que su presentimiento se estaba haciendo realidad en ese momento.

Un hombre grande y demasiado fuerte como para enfrentarse a él, se puso delante del profesor y le apuntó con un arma en la cara. Mohinder no dijo nada, sabía muy bien quien enviaba a ese hombre y porque iba a morir esa mañana.

"Mohinder ¡No!" Peter saltó de la cama y fue hacia el profesor, pero un segundo hombre que no había visto hasta ese momento lo cogió por detrás y tiró de él, hasta que ambos cayeron al suelo.

Peter trató de revolverse, de evitar tener otra vez la razón y conseguir que el destino con el que había estado pensando toda la noche, no se llegara a hacer realidad. Sin embargo, el hombre con el que luchaba, volvió a sujetarle, pero no le golpeó, no hizo nada para inmovilizarlo, simplemente le puso un trapo o cualquier otro tipo de tejido húmedo sobre la cara, cubriéndole la boca y la nariz.

Intentó respirar con violencia, pero a cada segundo que pasaba se le hacía más difícil conseguir una bocanada de aire y mantenerse consciente por mucho más tiempo. Cuando estaba a punto perder la conciencia, su mirada se fijó en Mohinder y en el hombre que le apuntaba con el arma y que parecía una estatua de cera.

"Esto es lo que pasa cuando se juega con fuego." El hombre se inclinó sobre Mohinder. "Nunca debiste entrar en un juego del que no conocías las reglas."

La vista de Peter se nublo y su cuerpo perdió cualquier tipo de capacidad de movimiento. "Mohinder, no…"


	9. Perdido sin ti

Después de haber llamado a su hermano demasiadas veces aquella mañana y que todavía no le hubiera contestado, Nathan comenzó a preocuparse, Peter nunca hacía eso y si no le devolvía las llamadas, tenía que ser porque le sucedía algo.

Por ello decidió pasarse por el apartamento de su hermano y cerciorarse de que todo iba bien. Llamó al timbre tres veces, pero en ninguno de los casos recibió respuesta del interior, ni siquiera el más leve sonido que le dijera que había alguien en el piso.

Peter le había dado una llave tiempo atrás, por si acaso ocurría una emergencia y desde luego, aquello le pareció una emergencia. Nathan nunca había usado la llave, pues respetaba profundamente la intimidad de su hermano, pero ahora ya no podía evitarlo, porque algo dentro de él le decía que Peter no estaba bien.

Al entrar en el apartamento, todo estaba a oscuras, como si no se hubieran levantado todavía. Miró su reloj un momento y vio que ya eran las diez de la mañana. Peter nunca se había levantado tan tarde.

"¿Peter, estás en casa?" Nadie contestó, pero si que escuchó un ruido proveniente del dormitorio.

Sin dudarlo un momento, Nathan se dirigió allí y tal y como había hecho al llegar a la puerta, llamó antes de entrar. "¿Peter?" De nuevo el silencio más absoluto fue toda respuesta recibida.

Nathan sintió de repente un mal presentimiento recorriendo su cuerpo. Algo había ocurrido la noche anterior, algo realmente malo le había sucedido a su hermano. Sin pensárselo dos veces, abrió la puerta de golpe. Al entrar, no voy a nadie; la cama estaba deshecha y revuelta, pero a simple vista no había nadie en el cuarto.

Sin embargo, antes de pensar en salir de allí, volvió a escuchar el mismo sonido de antes, que ahora reconoció con un leve quejido. Dio la vuelta a la cama y entonces dio con él, con su hermano, en el suelo, boca abajo, moviéndose con cierta dificultada mientras mantenía los ojos todavía cerrados.

"¡Peter, oh dios mío, ¿Estás bien?" Peter volvió a quejarse, le dolía la cabeza como si alguien le hubiera golpeado con un martillo y le costaba concentrarse en la voz que le estaba hablando y que apenas era capaz de reconocer. "Peter, vamos, ¿puedes oírme?, ¿Te encuentras bien?"

"¿Nathan?" Al abrir por fin los ojos, Peter lo veía todo doble, igual que si la noche anterior hubiera bebido más de la cuenta y ahora estuviera pasando la resaca más dura de toda su vida. "¿Qué… que ha pasado?" Trató de incorporarse, ayudado por su hermano, que colocando una mano sobre su espalda, le ayudó a quedarse sentado en el suelo.

"¿Me lo estás preguntando de verdad a mi? Yo he sido el que te acaba de encontrar inconsciente en el suelo, creo que deberías decirme tu a mi lo sucedido."

Peter pensó por un momento. Los recuerdos de las últimas horas estaban bastante borrosos en su mente y le costaba saber lo que había pasado. Recordaba la cena en casa de su madre y la discusión con ella; sabía que Mohinder y él había vuelto al apartamento y sin saber exactamente porque, recordaba haber llorado. Luego nada, el resto era una enorme mancha negra en su cabeza.

Nathan lo miró en silencio y se fijó en lo revuelto que estaba el cuarto, parecía como si allí hubiera habido algún tipo de pelea. "¿Peter recuerdas que alguien entrara en el apartamento?" Nathan se levantó del suelo y llevando consigo a su hermano, consiguió que este se sentara en la cama.

Peter se dejó caer en la cama, todo le daba vueltas, no recordaba un momento de su vida en el que hubiera bebido semejante cantidad de alcohol, como para sentirse tan mal.

Un flash apareció en su mente. Se vio a si mismo, alguien le estaba sujetando, le impedía moverse, mientras otro hombre apuntaba con su arma a Mohinder, que desde el suelo, lo miraba aterrorizado. Con un movimiento demasiado rápido, Peter se incorporó al volver a realidad.

"¡Mohinder!" El movimiento, excesivamente brusco, le dio ganas de vomitar y estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero con cierta dificulta, consiguió contenerse y hacer que su estómago se tranquilizara.

Nathan se había sentado a su lado y lo miraba preocupado. Peter necesitaba descansar, por mucho que pudiera regenerarse sólo, estaba demasiado pálido y dormir un poco no le sentaría nada mal, pero ahora su hermano pequeño estaba demasiado alterado como para hacerle caso.

"¿Qué le ocurre a Mohinder?" Peter se volvió hacia Nathan y dejó ver un horrible pánico en sus ojos.

"No lo se, pero temo que le hayan hecho algo malo. Temo que pueda estar…" De nuevo la excitación era demasiado para su agotado cerebro y toda la habitación se movió en su cabeza con brusquedad. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y dejó que unas pocas lágrimas le relajaran.

"Vamos, Peter, tranquilízate un momento y cuéntamelo todo desde el principio." Nathan puso una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano y se dio cuenta que Peter estaba tremendamente tenso.

Después de relatarle la historia de que había pasado la noche anterior, a excepción de algunos detalles que todavía estaban confusos en su mente, Peter volvió a tumbarse, esperando que Nathan le dijera que todo iba a salir bien, que lo podrían arreglar y que Mohinder estaría bien.

Sin embargo, esas palabras no llegaran, Nathan ni siquiera dijo nada al principio, pues hasta ese momento, no estaba seguro de cuanta maldad acumulaba su madre en su interior y de hasta donde estaría dispuesta a llegar por conseguir sus propósitos. Desde luego, debía saber que podía matar a Peter por mucho que lo intentara, pues seguramente conocería el poder de su hijo mucho antes que el mismo. Por ello, lo más probable sería que hubiera querido deshacerse de la única persona que había llevado a su hijo pequeño "por el mal camino", el profesor Suresh.

"Nathan, ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Por qué no dices nada?"

"Peter." Aunque había pensado lo que quería decirle a su hermano sin que sonara demasiado terrible, al ver los ojos de cachorrillo abandonado en el rostro de Peter, todos sus pensamientos desaparecieron de repente. "Será mejor que busquemos a Mohinder, pero ya verás como seguro que está bien."

"¿Cómo demonios puedes estar seguro de eso? Nathan por el amor de Dios, se lo que pasó aquí anoche y ni siquiera estoy seguro de que Mohinder pueda estar vivo."

Un momento antes de que Nathan contestara, el teléfono móvil de Peter, que estaba sobre la mesilla comenzó a sonar. Su hermano fue más rápido en levantarse y le acercó el teléfono, evitándole tener que levantarse.

"¿Peter Petrelli?" la voz era de un hombre, parecía mayor, pero eso a Peter le dio igual. "Soy el agente Watson. Le llamo desde el hospital, en el que el doctor Mohinder Suresh está siendo atendido. Nos ha dicho que le llamemos." Peter escuchó en silencio, con la mirada clavada en el techo. ¿Mohinder estaba en el hospital? ¿y porque no le llamaba el mismo?, ¿Tan mal estaba, tan mal lo habían dejado aquellos desgraciados? "¿Mr. Petrelli, sigue ahí?"

"Si perdón, ¿de ha dicho que está?" Después darle las indicaciones Peter colgó el teléfono y se incorporó. No se había dado cuenta pero mientras hablaba había comenzado a llorar. Nathan lo había visto, por lo que supuso quien le había llamado y lo que le estaban diciendo.

"¿Peter?"

"Mohinder está en el hospital. Lo han encontrado esta mañana, temprano junto al río; estaba inconsciente y bastante mal. Al despertar ha preguntado por mi." Las palabras se le atragantaron. Sin decir nada más, Peter se levantó, ya se encontraba mejor y ya no notaba que estuviera a punto de caerse. "Tengo que ir con él, aunque después de lo ocurrido por mi culpa, no se como quiere verme todavía."

"Vamos Peter, todos sabemos que no ha sido tu culpa." Nathan miró a su hermano mientras iba vistiéndose rápidamente y se preparaba para marcharse. "Más bien habrá sido culpa de mamá, no tuya."

Al escuchar aquello, Peter se giró casi con violencia hacia su hermano. Obviamente él ya había pensado que la culpa de todo aquello había sido de su madre, pero hasta que no lo hubo escuchado proveniente de Nathan, no tomó en serio sus pensamientos.

"Si no estuviera conmigo, no le habría ocurrido esto. Anoche se lo dije, que era peligroso que nos viéramos ahora que mamá sabe lo nuestro." Peter sonrió con tristeza. "Veo que Angela Petrelli no ha tardado demasiado tiempo para tomar represalias, yo pensaba que al menos esperaría unos días."

"Tu no pienses en eso ahora. Vamos al hospital, asegúrate que Mohinder está bien y que se recuperará pronto y luego ya hablaremos con mamá."

"No." Dijo Peter con mucha contundencia mientras mantenía la mirada fija en su hermano. "Quiero que te vayas a casa a preparar tu fiesta de esta noche, no quiero estropear posible salto al congreso, eso si que no me lo perdonaría."

"No quiero dejarte sólo ahora Peter."

"No lo has hecho, has venido cuando creías que pasaba algo y ahora estás a mi lado, pero tienes que seguir con tu carrera." Peter se detuvo a pensar un momento, no estaba seguro de decir que le estaba pensando en ese momento, pero si no lo hacía le iba a dar algo. "¿Vas a ver mamá?"

"Estará en la fiesta, supongo." Nathan observó la dureza en los ojos de su hermano pequeño, algo que no existía en él habitualmente. "¿Quieres que le diga algo?"

"No, déjame eso a mi, creo que tengo que enfrentarme a ella de verdad tarde o temprano. Pero tienes razón, ahora tengo que ir al hospital y estar con Mohinder, me necesita más que nunca."

- o -

El camino hasta el hospital, le parecía el recorrido más largo de toda su vida y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, lamentó no tener coche y haber tenido que esperar un taxi.

Como cualquier día normal en New York, la sala de espera, estaba rebosar de gente, de nuevos pacientes que acababan de llegar y de familiares que esperaban tener noticias de sus seres queridos.

Peter fue directamente al mostrador y preguntó por Mohinder. Los segundos que transcurrieron mientras la enfermera buscaba su habitación en el ordenador, fueron algunos de los más largos de toda su vida. Finalmente, la mujer habló.

"Habitación 327." Sin tan siquiera dar las gracias, Peter salió volando hacia allí y al llegar, se encontró con un par de agentes de policía en la puerta.

"¿Es usted Peter Petrelli?" Le dijo uno de los dos, en el que reconoció la voz que le había llamado.

"Si, ¿Cómo está?" La puerta de la habitación estaba entreabierta y Peter pudo ver de refilón que alguien estaba tumbado en la cama.

"El doctor Ford, vendrá dentro de un momento para decirle el estado del doctor Suresh. ¿Podríamos hacerle unas preguntas?" Peter no había apartado la mirada del interior de la habitación. Quería entrar allí y ver por el mismo el estado de Mohinder, que esos dos agentes le dejaran en paz y poder saber como se encontraba el profesor de una vez por todas.

"Dígame al menos si se recuperará." El otro policía que se encontraba algo retirado se acercó a su compañero y le interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir nada.

"Ve a avisar al doctor, yo me quedaré." Parecía ser superior del otro agente, porque este no rechistó ante la orden y desapareció. "Siento mucho lo ocurrido Mr. Petrelli, se que esto no es fácil para usted."

"Por favor ¿Cómo está?" Todo lo demás le daba igual.

"Sabemos que tiene alguna fractura, nada de lo que no pueda recuperarse con mucho descanso, pero se llevó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza." Peter cerró los ojos y se apoyó en la pared. Si le ocurría algo irreversible por estar juntos, no se lo perdonaría en la vida.

Un médico apareció por el fondo del pasillo y se acercó a Peter. "Mr. Petrelli, tenemos que hablar."

- o -

Recordaba perfectamente lo que le había dicho su hermano, que no hablara del tema con su madre, que no se enfrentara a ella, pero Nathan no pudo soportarlo. Verla entre la gente de la fiesta, hablando y riendo con los invitados como si nada, era demasiado para él.

"Mamá, podemos hablar un momento." Angela se despidió del hombre con el que estaba hablando y siguió a su hijo hasta un lugar apartado, en el que no pudiera escucharles nadie.

"¿Qué ocurre? No te he visto en toda la tarde. ¿No estarás enfermo verdad?" Nathan mostró la sonrisa más falsa que encontró.

"Si, lo estoy, pero tu eres quien me pone enfermo, ¿Cómo has podido intentar matar al novio de tu propio hijo? Has ido demasiado lejos mamá."

"Nathan…"

"Lo se todo mamá. He estado con Peter esta mañana en su apartamento y he visto los estragos de la actuación de tu gente. ¿Cómo has podido hacer algo así a Peter?"

"Tu no lo entiendes Nathan, era lo que tenía que hacer por ti y por tu carrera política."


	10. ¿No te acuerdas de mi?

"_Cuando la policía lo encontró, recuperó un momento el conocimiento y pronunció su nombre, por eso le hemos llamado." "Tenemos que esperar a que despierte para saber cual es su estado." "Necesitara tiempo para recuperarse."_

Las palabras del amable doctor que había hablado con él durante más de media hora, todavía retumbaban en la cabeza de Peter con fuerza. Desde que el médico se había marchado Peter había entrado en la habitación en la que se estaba recuperando Mohinder y se había sentado en uno de los incómodos sillones junto a la cama.

Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas horas llevaba en aquella habitación, pero le daba completamente igual, pues hasta que no viera despertar a Mohinder, hasta que el profesor le mirara y pudiera ver que se recuperaría, no iba a moverse de allí por nada del mundo; por mucho que la espalda le estuviera matando, por mucho que ya no era capaz de encontrar una postura que no le hiciera sentirse incómodo, todo daba igual.

Peter se acercó de nuevo a la cama y acarició con cuidado la mano de Mohinder. No quería hacerle daño, aunque ya sabía que el brazo fracturado era el derecho. "Lo siento tanto, se que esto lo ha hecho mi madre y te puedo asegurar que pagará por esto." Tragó saliva con cierta dificultad como si notara que la garganta se le estuviera cerrando por momentos. "Pero por favor, abre los ojos, mírame y déjame que le diga que ha fallado, que estás vivo y que te pondrás bien."

Incapaz de contener las lágrimas, Peter se volvió hacia la ventana y respiró hondo. Sin embargo, un momento más tarde, sintió como Mohinder apretaba muy débilmente su mano, cerrándola contra la suya. Peter se volvió rápidamente hacia él y sin poder decir nada, se dio cuenta que el profesor había abierto los ojos por fin y tal y como él le había pedido le estaba mirando.

"Bienvenido." La sonrisa de Peter inundó todo su rostro, mientras muy despacio se acercó a la cama, donde se sentó, junto a Mohinder y deslizó su mano libre por su mejilla. "¿Podrás perdonarme?"

"¿Por qué?" Dijo Mohinder tras carraspear con fuerza. Después de tantas horas sin pronunciar una palabra, le dolía la garganta.

"No quieras hacerme sentir mejor, yo soy el que debería estar haciendo eso." Aunque no quería pensar sobre eso, Peter se dio cuenta que Mohinder parecía diferente, estaba raro, sus ojos lo miraban, como si no lo reconocieran y su mano había dejado de apretar la suya, aunque no había llegado a soltarla del todo. "Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero. Yo te he puesto en peligro y esto ha sido por mi culpa y por mi madre."

"¿De verdad, esto es culpa tuya?" Aquella pregunta tan falta de sentimiento fue como si realmente le estuviera preguntando si tenía la culpa de lo sucedido.

Peter tardó un momento en contestar, porque no se había esperado que Mohinder pudiera llegar a asumir que era culpa suya que su madre hubiera ordenado su asesinato. La noche de antes le había dicho que nada le separaría de Peter y que las amenazas le daban igual, pero ahora parecía querer saber si Peter tenía algo que ver con su intento de asesinato.

"Si no estuvieras conmigo, mi madre ni siquiera te hubiera llegado a conocer y por lo tanto le daría igual que hicieras con tu vida. Pero ahora que sabe que te quiero..."

"¿Tu… me quieres?" Mohinder se removió en la cama e incluso para sorpresa de Peter alejó un poco su rostro de la mano de él.

"Mohinder ¿Estás bien? Pareces raro." Peter no tomó en cuenta su gesto, achacándolo al trauma sufrido y simplemente continuó hablando. "Claro que te quiero, ¿no te lo he dicho suficientes veces ya?"

"Lo siento, de verdad." Dijo por fin Mohinder y Peter se dio cuenta que parecía estar pensando sus palabras. "Parece que me conoces muy bien, pero no se porque, no se quien eres, ni porque dices que me quieres."

Lo que Peter sintió en ese momento, fue lo más parecido a un disparo en el corazón. Se quedó sin aire, paralizado y sin palabras que poder decir. "Mohinder, soy yo, Peter, soy tu..." ¿Cómo iba a poder decir que era su novio, cuando Mohinder le acababa de decir que no le recordaba, que no sabía porque le quería y que no le había visto en toda su vida? "Hace menos de una semana, me pediste que nos fuéramos a vivir juntos."

"Se quien soy, donde vivo y porque estoy en Nueva York, no se trata de amnesia, pues recuerdo toda mi vida. Pero lo siento, no quiero hacerte daño, pero no se quien eres."

"¿Entonces no te acuerdas de mi?"

Las llamadas en la puerta le impidieron obtener su respuesta. El mismo médico de la última vez apareció en ese momento. "Veo que se ha despertado, me alegro." Se acercó a la cama. "¿Cómo se encuentra?"

"Si supiera como he llegado aquí, lo que me ha pasado, me sentiría mucho mejor." Peter lo volvió a mirar, parecía el mismo Mohinder que le había dicho lo mucho que le quería, el mismo que se había arriesgado a estar con él aún a sabiendas del peligro que eso implicaba, sin embargo, el profesor casi no le había mirado, como si se tratara de un extraño para él.

"Bueno, no se preocupe por eso ahora, lo importante es que descanse y que se recupere, los recuerdos que le faltan le irán volviendo." El médico sonrió al terminar de hablar.

"¿Me acordaré también de él?" Mohinder miró otra vez a Peter y este sintió que estaba a punto de empezar a llorar. Al evitarlo, todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar con fuerza.

"No se preocupe, deje que su cabeza se recupere del golpe y luego ya llegaremos a eso." Peter se levantó de la cama y acompañó al médico fuera de la habitación. Cuando este se iba a marchar, Peter lo retuvo.

"¿Por qué no sabe quien soy? Usted dijo que pronunció mi nombre cuando lo encontró la policía ¿Cómo es posible que ahora no me reconozca y en cambio recuerde el resto de su vida?"

El médico lo miró en silencio durante un momento antes de contestar. "No lo se, lo siento." Peter lo miró mientras se marchaba, alegando que un paciente le esperaba en otra habitación, aunque Peter sabía que le estaba mintiendo.

Se dio la vuelta hacia la habitación, cuya puerta estaba ahora cerrada. Por primera vez, no estaba seguro de querer ver a Mohinder, no sabía si Mohinder lo querría ver a él o como le sentaría que un extraño lo atosigara. Por ello dudó, mientras un par de enfermeras pasaron por detrás de él.

"Hola Pete." No le hacía falta darse la vuelta para reconocer la voz cariñosa de su hermano, pero si en ese momento no quería darse la vuelta, era realmente porque no quería que le viera llorar, pues ahora que estaba sólo, no había podido evitarlo.

Por fin se volvió hacia su hermano y sin decir nada se abrazó a él, dejando que Nathan le devolviera un fuerte y cariñoso abrazo. Peter rompió a llorar con fuerza, como no lo había hecho en toda su vida, ni siquiera en el entierro de su padre.

Ahora necesitaba hacerlo por pensar en perder al amor de su vida cuando realmente lo tenía detrás de esa puerta; por no poder entrara ahí y darle un beso dulce y tierno para agradecerle que hubiera vuelto con él; por no saber si Mohinder querría tenerlo cerca durante toda su recuperación.

"Eh ¿Qué pasa? ¿Mohinder no está bien?" Nathan separó a Peter de él, que hubiera estado dispuesto a permanecer abrazado durante todo el resto del día.

Al ver las lágrimas correr por su rostro se le rompió el corazón. ¿Cómo había sido posible su propia madre hubiera podido hacerle eso a su hijo?, ¿acaso iba ser capaz de mirar a la cara a Peter y decirle: "Si Peter, yo he intentado matar a tu novio porque no es posible que mi hijo arruine todo mi prestigio"?

"El médico dice que se recuperará sin problemas, que no espera ningún tipo de secuelas."

"Pero eso es genial." Nathan sonrió, creyendo que las lágrimas, tan sólo habían sido la emoción de saber que todo había salido bien, pero al ver que Peter no le devolvió la sonrisa, si no que su misma expresión de dolor y tristeza se mantenía ahí, supo que no era así. "Peter ¿Qué pasa?"

"No sabe quien soy." Nathan lo miró incrédulo.

"¿Tiene amnesia?"

"No, no lo se Nathan. Se acuerda perfectamente de su vida, de quien es y porque está en New York, pero no me recuerda. Le he dicho que le quería y me ha preguntado por que." Sin darse cuenta Peter había levantado la voz. "¿Cómo es posible?"

"No lo se." Nathan se paró a pensar un momento y entonces se le ocurrió algo. "Déjame que hable con él un momento. Un tiempo antes de comenzar a salir contigo, conocí a Mohinder, no fue el mejor momento para hacerlo, pues pensé que se trataba de un lunático, pero él me conocía cuando vino a verme, tal vez tampoco se acuerde de mi y todo esto tan sólo sea una cuestión temporal."

Peter se había apoyado en la pared y había cerrado los ojos un momento, toda aquella situación le había sobrepasado. Lo había pasado tan mal al pensar que Mohinder pudiera estar muerto que no podía soportar ahora pensar en perderlo porque le hubiera olvidado.

Finalmente se volvió hacia su hermano y asintió, viendo como un momento después, Nathan entraba en la habitación y cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

- o -

"¿Mohinder?." Al entrar en la habitación, Nathan vio que Mohinder tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía dormido. Sin embargo, al dar un par de pasos, se dio cuenta que el profesor abría otra vez los ojos. "Soy…"

"¿Por qué ha venido Mr. Petrelli? La última vez que nos vimos me apartó de su vista y creí que no quería saber nada más de mi." Nathan no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

Realmente Mohinder le reconocía, recordaba perfectamente su primer encuentro, como si hubiera ocurrido tan sólo un día antes. No se lo podía creer, no era posible que le reconociera a él y no se acordara de Peter.

Si no los hubiera visto juntos, tal vez hubiera llegado a pensar que era posible, pero los había visto, había visto al profesor junto a Peter, como le hablaba, como lo miraba, como le tocaba y no le cabía en la cabeza que realmente no le conociera.

"¿Te acuerdas de mi?"

"Claro que me acuerdo de usted, aunque no entiendo por que me tutea."

"Vamos Mohinder, no puedes decirme que me reconoces a mi y luego decirme que no sabes quien es mi hermano. Él te quiere más que a nada en el mundo y tú le dices que no te acuerdas. Sinceramente no lo entiendo." Nathan se movió por la habitación algo nervioso, nada de todo aquello tenía sentido.

"¿Así que el hombre que estaba antes en mi habitación era su hermano? Él me ha dicho lo mismo que usted, pero le puedo asegurar que eso no tiene ningún sentido para mi. No se de que me conocerá su hermano, pero lo único que me importa ahora es el trabajo, la investigación de mi padre es demasiado importante como para perder el tiempo con flirteos."

"¿Flirteos? Peter no está flirteando contigo, está demasiado enamorado como para flirtear."

Aquello ya era demasiado para Nathan. Por mucho que aquel hombre pareciera sincero, que no tuviera intención de hacer el daño que le estaban haciendo sus palabras; recodar como estaba Peter, no le permitía dejar las cosas como estaban y ver de nuevo lo destrozado que estaba su hermano pequeño.

"¿Ha sido mi madre verdad? Ella ha tenido algo que ver con esto y esto es cosa de alguno de los hombres que trabajan para ella." Nathan no hubiera esperado decir aquello en voz alta pero al hacerlo, se dio cuenta que Mohinder se había quedado quieto y sin habla.

"Disculpe, no quería molestar, pero su hermano se acaba de marchar y el paciente necesita descansar." Al darse la vuelta, Nathan vio a un médico de cierta edad y a su lado otro hombre, negro, vestido de enfermero, silencioso y casi invisible. Volvió a mirar a Mohinder, antes de irse necesitaba que el profesor le dijera algo que le sirviera de respuesta.

Sin embargo Mohinder tenía la mirada clavada en el hombre negro; incluso Nathan se dio cuenta que parecía haber palidecido de repente. "¿Te encuentras bien?"

"¿Le conozco de algo?" Le dijo Mohinder al extraño hombre. Sin embargo este no contestó y se fue con el médico. Mohinder se volvió otra vez hacia Nathan. "Conozco a ese hombre, no se de qué, pero le conozco. Esto es tan frustante."

"¿Estás seguro?" En ese momento si que no le cabía ninguna de duda de que su madre estaba implicada en todo aquello. Conocía a ese hombre, no sabía como se llamaba, pero lo había visto con su madre.

"Si, pero no me acuerdo de que."

"_Mamá…"_

- o -

Un momento después Nathan salió de la habitación y descubrió que Peter realmente se había marchado. Conocía demasiado bien a su hermano para saber donde había ido. No sabía como, pero estaba decidido a solucionar todo aquello y ahora que estaba seguro que su madre le había hecho algo al profesor, volvería a hablar con ella para que deshiciera el mal.

Peter llamó con insistencia a la puerta en casa de su madre. Sabía que estaba en casa e iba a hablar con ella costase lo que costase. Esperó un momento más, pero cuando no obtuvo respuesta, movió la mano con rapidez y con la fuerza de su mente, abrió la puerta de golpe.

"¡Mamá, se que estás aquí y que le has hecho algo a Mohinder. VEN!"


	11. Te esperaré toda la vida

Una sombra apareció en el fondo de la habitación; Peter la miró, sabía perfectamente que era su madre, pero se contuvo y no dijo nada. Angela se acercó a su hijo, tan tranquila y pausada como siempre, mientras él; casi sin poder controlar sus emociones en ese momento y sin que ella se diera cuenta, apretó los puños con fuerza, estando a punto de clavarse las uñas.

"Peter, ¿Qué sorpresa? No esperaba verte hasta esta noche en la fiesta." Parecía tan normal, como si realmente no sucediera nada, que Peter tuvo que respirar con fuerza para calmarse el tiempo suficiente y no abalanzarse sobre ella inmediatamente.

"Sabes perfectamente porque estoy aquí, tu trataste de matarle, aunque no se todavía porque no lo llegaste a hacer." Angela se acercó más a su hijo, hasta que él pudo verle los ojos perfectamente, limpios, pero completamente falsos, a Peter no le hacía falta leerle la mente para saber que su madre sabía perfectamente de lo que estaba hablando.

"¿Matar?...Peter, no se de que estás hablando, pero si le ha ocurrido algo a tu hermano…"

"No te hagas la tonta mamá, sabes perfectamente que hablo de Mohinder. Anoche estuvieron a punto de matarlo y se que esa orden vino de ti, así queja de actuar."

Angela ni siquiera se inmutó. Peter no lo podía creer, ¿acaso llevaba tantos años haciendo aquello, actuando, mintiendo, utilizando a la gente, que ya no tenía ningún tipo de sentimiento por la gente a la que arruinaba la vida, como su propio hijo?

"Peter lo digo en serio. Siento mucho lo que le ha pasado a tu amigo…"

"¿Amigo, como te atreves a llamarle así? Mohinder no es mi amigo." Peter dio un paso hacia su madre, la forma que ella tenía de actuar en ese momento, le estaba sacando de sus casillas y ya no lo iba a aguantar mucho más. "¿Vas a decirme que después de decirte que le quería, que estaba enamorado de él y que no me importaba lo que fueras a decir, fue casualidad lo que le ocurrió?"

Angela se quedó callada por un momento, miró a su hijo y por un leve momento, Peter llegó a creer que tal vez que había conseguido ablandar el corazón de una de las mujeres más frías que él conocía.

Peter pensó que tal vez, tan sólo por una vez, fuera a reconocer lo que había hecho, que le fuera a decir los motivos por los que había tratado de matar al profesor y lo que más le preocupaba a Peter en ese momento, porque lo había dejado con vida.

Sin embargo, las esperanzas de Peter se esfumaron en seguida, cuando su madre volvió a recuperar la compostura y su imagen fría y calculadora, volvió salir a la luz.

"Creo que te ha afectado mucho lo de tu… novio y lo entiendo, ha debido de ser algo horrible; pero te puedo asegurar que no tengo absolutamente nada que ver con eso."

"¡BASTA!" De forma completamente involuntaria e inconsciente, Peter elevó con rapidez la mano, hasta que mentalmente, pudo sentir el cuello de su madre en el interior de su mano.

La vio abrir los ojos de par en par, ¿realmente estaba asustado o todo aquello seguía formando parte de su maquiavélico plan? Peter deseaba matarla, no se lo podía creer ni el mismo, pero realmente y con todas sus fuerzas, deseaba matar a su propia madre por destrozar su vida, por haber estado a punto de matar al amor de su vida, por intentar manipularle siempre.

"Dime por qué lo has hecho, dame una buena razón para no matarte en este preciso momento." Sin que su madre se diera cuenta, concentrada como estaba en los ojos terribles de su hijo, Peter se mordió el labio con fuerza y de haber aguantado un poco más, habría terminado por hacerse sangre.

Su madre no dijo nada, ni siquiera trató de liberarse y desde luego no parecía que fuera a darle ninguna explicación tal y como Peter le había pedido. Este apretó un poco más, sabiendo que un par de centímetros más y podría ahogar completamente a su propia madre.

"Por favor mamá, dime que esto no es para alejarme de Mohinder, que no he estado a punto de perderle tan sólo porque está conmigo. Dime que no tengo elegir entre mi madre y el hombre al que quiero."

"Te lo dejé bien claro Peter." Dijo finalmente Angela, con la misma serenidad de un momento antes, con la misma tranquilidad que había tenido siempre y que tanto estaba sacando de quicio en ese momento a Peter. "Te dije que no permitiría que arruinaras la carrera de tu hermano, que tu estúpido capricho no iba a estropear y tirar por los suelos el trabajo de tantos años."

"¿Capricho, te atreves a decir que mi vida es un capricho, que mis sentimientos son un simple capricho?" Intentando tranquilizarse todo lo que era capaz antes de terminar por cometer, lo que a la larga podía llegar a ser un terrible error. _"¿Qué importa eso realmente ahora?"_ "Tal vez pienses que Nathan es mucho más importante que yo, tal vez sea verdad, porque él puede llegar a cambiar este país. Pero no voy a permitir que destroces mi vida y la de la gente que quiero sólo para llevar a cabo tus macabros propósitos."

"Déjalo ya Peter." Al escuchar la voz de su hermano desde detrás de él, Peter estuvo a punto de soltar a su madre, pero consiguió no hacerlo y mantenerse firme en lo que estaba habiendo. "No voy a permitir que lo hagas."

Peter se dio la vuelta, controlando todavía su fuerza sobre el cuello de su madre, mientras esta sonreía, sintiéndose triunfadora al escuchar a su hijo mayor decir aquello.

"Nathan ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Tu has visto a Mohinder, sabes lo que le ha hecho, pensaba que me apoyabas en esto." Su hermano comenzó a caminar hacia él hasta que pudo tocarlo y notar la presión que circulaba por el cuerpo de Peter.

"Claro que estoy contigo, pero no voy a permitir que arruines tu vida matándola. Ella no se merece que te hundas tu por lo que te ha hecho." Nathan acarició la mejilla de su hermano y Peter cerró los ojos.

Realmente necesitaba haber escuchado aquello mucho antes, que su propia madre le hubiera dicho algo parecido en lugar de comportarse como era realmente ella. "Tu quieres a Mohinder y si la matas no podrás cuidar de él y estar a su lado." Lentamente, Nathan alcanzó la mano que todavía tenía levantada Peter.

"Tal vez le cueste recuperar la memoria y recordar lo que sentía por ti, pero si permaneces a su lado, si le vuelves a demostrar lo que hay en tu interior y que es lo que sientes por él realmente, estoy seguro que le recuperarás, tan sólo es cuestión de tiempo.

Poco a poco y guiado por su hermano, Peter fue bajando la mano, hasta que finalmente hubo soltado a su madre. "Nathan, creo que tu hermano tiene algún problema, después de intentar suicidarse, que intentara matarme era lo último que me esperaba."

"Déjalo ya mamá, no tiene sentido que sigas jugando a este juego estúpido. Se lo que le hiciste a Mohinder, vi al tipo ese que trabaja para ti. Te has pasado mamá." Angela miró el gran reloj de cuco que había en la pared.

"¿Por qué no seguimos hablando de esto mañana? Los invitados están a punto de llegar y tenemos muchas cosas que preparar todavía." Angela comenzó a caminar, pero cuando Nathan volvió a hablar, ella se detuvo.

"No voy a estar en tu fiesta mamá. Voy a acompañar a Peter al hospital y luego le llevaré a casa. No quiero dejarle solo ahora, no podría hacerlo." Nathan se dio la vuelta, sabiendo que tenía la mirada de su madre clavada en su cuello, pero no le importó, ni siquiera pensó en ese mientras caminaba, mientras iba hasta Peter y con una simple mirada le pedía que le siguiera.

Hasta que no hubieron salido de la mansión, ninguno de los dos llegó a decir nada, temían que su madre fuera detrás de ellos, que de repente apareciera por ahí alguno de los hombres que trabajaba para ella y les retuviera allí. Pero no ocurrió nada y antes de darse cuenta, habían llegado al coche.

"Gracias Nathan, si no hubieras llegado, no se lo que hubiera hecho." Nathan comenzó a conducir y se volvió un momento hacia su hermano.

"Si que lo sabes y no te culpo por ellos, si algo así le hubiera ocurrido a Heidi, creo que habría hecho lo mismo que tu." Los dos se quedaron callados.

Peter había estado a punto de hacer algo, que nunca hubiera creído posible hacer antes, pero su hermano le entendía, pensaba que no había hecho nada que el no podría hacer en su lugar y eso le hacía sentir un poco mejor, al menos, saber que no era una persona tan mala como había llegado a creer en un principio.

- o -

Cuando Peter entró en la habitación, Mohinder parecía estar dormido, pero en cuanto dio un par de pasos, el profesor se volvió hacia él. ya no parecía igual de asustado que la primera que lo había mirado después de volver en si, ahora parecía que lo estuviera estudiando, con los mismos ojos negros y penetrantes que lo había hecho la primera vez que lo había visto.

Peter tenía unas ganas terribles de llorar, ver esos ojos que tanto le amaban un día antes, que tantos sentimientos le transmitían y que ahora mismo ni siquiera le reconocían, era demasiado doloroso para él.

"¿Cómo te encuentras?" Dijo por fin sin acercarse siquiera a la cama de Mohinder, temía que volviera sentirse incómodo de tenerlo cerca.

"Bien supongo, al menos los analgésicos están haciendo bien su trabajo y me quitan cualquier tipo de dolor." Peter sonrió, aunque deseaba sentarse a su lado en la cama, acariciarle y besarle, tan sólo sonrió y se quedó donde estaba.

"Lo siento." Peter no comprendía por que le decía aquello. "Tu hermano me ha dicho que me quieres y que yo también te quiero, pero no lo recuerdo, ni siquiera recuerdo haberte conocido y eso debe de estar haciéndote mucho daño."

Peter llegó hasta la cama y se sentó a su lado, sin llegar a tocarle, pero sin quitarle los ojos de encima al profesor. "No tienes que hacer esto, no es culpa tuya y además creo que me he tomado demasiado mal esto, no tenía porque haberte presionado tanto. Supongo que necesitas tu tiempo."

Mohinder sonrió por fin y por un segundo, Peter llegó a pensar que había recuperado al hombre con el que había decidido pasar el resto de su vida. "Gracias. Sabes, creo que comienzo a entender porque me enamoré de ti."

Peter abrió de par en par los ojos, no podía creer que el profesor estuviera diciendo realmente aquello y pensó que tal vez estaría soñando y que en realidad no había llegado a decirlo.

"Lo estás pasando fatal y estás dispuesto a darme el tiempo que necesite. Veo en tus ojos que eres sincero y eso me gusta." Mohinder apartó un momento la mirada, al mirar directamente a los ojos de Peter, algo en su interior parecía querer decirle que los había visto tantas veces, que los había observado, admirado a adorado tantas veces, que por un momento creyó que iba a recordar algo.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Sin darse cuenta, Peter tomó la mano de Mohinder entre las suyas y notó que este se estremecía, no por miedo si no de emoción.

"Tus ojos, se que los conozco, recuerdo tu mirada, como si fuera lo primero que me llamó la atención de ti; es como si supiera que no me los voy a sacar de la cabeza nunca más."

"No hace falta que te hagas esto ahora, puedo esperar." De nuevo y son poder controlarlo, Peter deslizó su mano hasta la mejilla del profesor. "Sólo quiero que volvamos a ser los que éramos, tu y yo, juntos y tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para conseguirlo." Mohinder tan sólo sonrió, pero no dijo nada.

Desde el exterior de la habitación, Nathan estuvo escuchando toda la conversación y sonrió al escuchar a Peter decir aquello. Por fin su hermano se había calmado, por fin iba a volcar su rabia en el amor que sentía por Mohinder. Pero él estaría allí, si su madre volvía a intentar hacer algo, si volvía a intentar separar a Peter del profesor, él estaría allí para evitarlo. Ahora que había tomado partido definitivamente en aquella guerra lo daría todo por la felicidad de su hermano.


	12. Michael y Shanti

"¿Cómo puedes decirme que te gustó el programa de anoche?" Peter bebió el último trago de Coca-Cola que todavía quedaba en su vaso. Era el tercer día que pasaba en la habitación desde que le había dicho a Mohinder que podría esperar; estaría a su lado en todo momento, como su amigo y nada más.

"No estuvo del todo mal, tampoco era el Discovery Channel, pero me ayudó a dormirme." Peter se echó a reír. No le había sido nada fácil adaptarse a aquella nueva situación; conseguir no saber todos los sentimientos que guardaba por el profesor; no decirle otra vez, lo mucho que le quería y conseguir no agobiarle. Pero al final lo había hecho.

Finalmente lo había logrado; había conseguido comportarse con Mohinder como un buen amigo, el mejor en realidad; pasar las horas simplemente hablando, evitando sentir unas ganas tremendas de abrazarse a él y besarle como antes; sin tocar los temas más delicados y simplemente pasar un buen rato; pero sobretodo hacerle las cosas más fáciles al profesor.

"Pero si no eran más que los delirios de unos profesores fracasados, no se como lo pudiste ver entero." Mohinder lo miró y un momento después bajó la mirada, como si se hubiera ruborizado. "¿He dicho algo malo?"

El profesor negó con la cabeza, un momento antes de contestar. "Es sólo que uno de esos fracasados, fue uno de mis profesores en la universidad y gracias a él, terminó la carrera cuando sólo quería dejarla tirada."

En ese momento, Peter hubiera deseado que la tierra se lo hubiera tragado, desaparecer de allí o echar el tiempo hacia atrás para que ese momento nunca hubiera ocurrido; si el poder de Hiro funcionara de ese modo. Sin embargo, no pudo hacerlo, y simplemente se quedó terriblemente afectado por el error que había cometido en ese momento.

"Lo siento, no lo sabía, no pretendía…" Peter dejó de hablar, pues en realidad, ya no sabía que más decir después de lo que había hecho.

Mohinder se echó a reír, no estaba seguro si siempre había sido así, pero le gustaba hacerle rabiar a Peter, no deseaba hacerle sentir mal ni mucho menos; pero verlo con esa mirada de cachorrillo abandonado, moviendo las manos con nerviosismo y después de haberse quedado sin palabras, parecía traerle recuerdos olvidados de su vida antes del hospital.

"me estás tomando el pelo ¿verdad?" Decir que su relación había vuelto a ser la misma que antes, obviamente no era correcto, ni mucho menos; pero Mohinder no podía negar que le gustaba mucho tener a Perter cerca, pues eso le hacía sentir bien, no sabía exactamente hasta que punto y tampoco se lo quería preguntar por miedo a la respuesta que encontrara en su interior, pero Peter se lo merecía; se había quedado con él cuando más lo necesitaba, estaba a su lado simplemente por estar, sin pedirle nada a cambio, simplemente por que quería. "Por cierto, no se como decirte esto, espero que no te moleste o te haga sentirte incómodo…"

"Peter, tal vez no recuerde nada sobre nosotros, pero me gustas y quiero que seas sincero conmigo. Tu sólo dime lo que quieras."

Innumerables pensamientos cruzaron durante un momento por el cerebro de Peter, haciendo que todo lo que había a su alrededor desapareciera por completo. Serle sincero al profesor, era mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesto a arriesgar, después de lo que le había costado llegar allí.

"¿Has pensando ya donde vas a ir cuando salgas de aquí? Mañana te dan el alta ¿verdad?" Los días habían pasado sin que Mohinder hubiera llegado a pensar en ello todavía.

"El apartamento…" Debido a su falta de memoria, el profesor no sabía porque había dejado el apartamento de su padre y ahora, después de los días que había pasado junto a Peter, creía saber el motivo. "Me fui contigo ¿verdad?"

Peter sonrió, aunque Mohinder vio la tristeza en su mirada, supuso que los recuerdos que corrían en ese momento por su cabeza debían de ser muy dolorosos para él. "Un par de días antes del… accidente; te pedí que viviéramos juntos, tu dijiste que si y por eso dejaste tu apartamento. Íbamos a buscar un piso para los dos." Peter desvió un momento la mirada, recordar como y porque se había arruinado su vida y como había estado a punto de perder a Mohinder, si realmente no le había terminado por pasar, le daba unas tremendas de llorar.

De repente, el contacto, de la mano de Mohinder sobre la suya, hizo que Peter se sobresaltara y sus ojos se clavaran sin más en los del profesor; sin embargo, Mohinder apretó su mano con mayor intensidad sobre la de Peter, notando que este parecía haber comenzado a temblar.

"Sabes que no fue culpa tuya ¿no?" Peter tardó unos momentos en contestar, mientras tragaba saliva por no permitir que las lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos en ese mismo momento.

De esa forma tuvo un momento para pensar siguientes palabras. Finalmente, sintiéndose totalmente incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra, asintió con movimientos vacilantes, casi con cierto miedo. "Ayer me dijiste que podías leer la mente de la gente y que estabas aprendiendo a comunicarte de esa misma forma." Volvió a decir Mohinder al ver que Peter no podía decir nada. "No me hace falta leer tu mente para saber que quieres decirme algo ahora mismo. ¿Por qué no me dices mentalmente? Si no te atreves de la otra forma claro."

Peter levantó por fin la mirada de golpe. Le sorprendía que Mohinder, incluso después del ataque, de haber perdido la memoria, de no recordar quien era y todo lo que habían pasado juntos esos últimos meses; continuase conociéndole tan perfectamente.

Le daba miedo decirle lo que realmente pensaba, aquello que ya casi le quemaba en el pensamiento y que había conseguido dejar allí guardado hasta que el profesor estuviera preparado y él se sintiera con fuerzas de nuevo. Pero poder hablarle mentalmente, sin tener que pronunciar una sola palabra, tal vez eso les haría las cosas más fáciles a los dos.

"_Vente a vivir conmigo. No te lo tomes como nada serio, hazlo sólo porque soy tu amigo y quiero cuidarte. Mañana te dan el alta, pero todavía tienes que descansar mucho, aún te falta mucho para recuperarte del todo…"_

Cuando la mano de Mohinder se posó sobre sus labios, como si estuviera hablando realmente, Peter dejó de decirle nada, sus pensamientos se bloquearon, su cerebro dejó de pensar y todo su ser se quedó completamente paralizado. Tan sólo hacía menos de una semana que había perdido todo el contacto con esas manos, que ahora ya no le tocaban, pero al volver a sentir la piel de Mohinder sobre su boca, le hizo retroceder hasta la última noche juntos.

"Claro que si." Fue todo lo que dijo el profesor, pero fue más de lo que Peter hubiera esperado escuchar.

Entonces no pudo evitarlo, no pudo conseguir contener las lágrimas no pudo evitar que todas sus emociones salieran de golpe en un torrente por saber que todavía había algo allí, que por mucho que le hubieran borrado al profesor los recuerdos de su vida con Peter, los sentimientos, aunque escondidos, todavía permanecían allí y si esforzaba un poco, tal vez podría volver a sacarlos, a recuperarlos, tal y como eran antes.

"¿Quiere venir a mi apartamento tal y como dijimos que…?" Antes de terminar de hablar, Peter ya se había dado cuenta de su error. No iba ser como antes, no iba ser la decisión de dos personas que se quería, que no podían vivir el uno sin el otro para pasar el resto de su vida en común.

Ahora iba a ser distinto, ahora tan sólo iban a ser dos buenos amigos, Peter ayudando a Mohinder, sólo eso, dos amigos que iban a compartir apartamento. Peter no sabía si podría soportarlo, si el dolor, si la emoción y las emociones se quedarían allí escondidas, de donde no deberían salir hasta que el profesor estuviera preparado, pero tenía que intentarlo, por Mohinder, por ellos.

"Claro, ahora no tengo casa y se que contigo estaré bien, porque confío en ti." Mohinder sonrió, esa misma sonrisa débil que Peter había visto la primera noche que habían pasado juntos, la misma que le enamoraba cada mañana cuando amanecían juntos y la misma sonrisa que había visto la última noche, antes de que su mundo se destruyera por completo.

Peter había comenzado a temblar, aunque no se había dado cuenta y Mohinder no había separado su mano de la suya en ningún momento, aunque no estaba del todo seguro sobre por que lo hacía. No sabía si era amor, amistad, cariño o simplemente que no le gustaba verlo sufrir, pero no la quitó, no se separó de él, porque se sentía a gusto y quería que Peter también estuviera bien.

"Gracias." Dijo Peter apenas con un hilo de voz. _"Te quiero." _Peter abrió los ojos de par en par. No sabía porque había dicho, bueno en realidad si que lo sabía, pues quería de verdad a Mohinder, pero nunca hubiera esperado pensarlo así, sin más, como si se tratara de la cosa más natural del mundo.

Rezó con todas sus fuerzas para que el profesor no lo hubiera escuchado, que tal sólo hubiera sido un pensamiento inocente, que en ningún momento hubiera salido de su mente.

Mohinder se había quedado tal cual estaba y Peter suspiró al ver que su semblante no cambiaba, que por lo que parecía no había llegado a oírle. "Bueno, voy a pasarme por casa para preparar un par de cosas para la mañana. Esta noche volveré, como siempre." Peter fue a levantarse, necesitaba salir de allí, aquella tensión estaba acabando con él y no podía soportarlo más.

Quería gritar, pero no quería que Mohinder se enterara, quería llorar, pero el profesor no debía verle, quería golpear lo primero que encontrara delante de él, pero nunca en esa misma habitación.

Sin embargo, en cuanto dio un primer paso, se dio cuenta que Mohinder no había soltado su mano, que agarraba su muñeca con fuerza y que por mucho que él intentaba soltarse, el profesor no le iba a dejar.

"Mohinder, por favor, tengo que irme." Aquella súplica rompió por completo el corazón de los dos. Peter se había preparado tan concienzudamente para no sacar su tristeza que se sintió totalmente decepcionado consigo y mismo y Mohinder, al escuchar sus palabras salir de esa forma tan desgarradora de su boca, comprendió, por fin, porque se había enamorado de Peter.

Por ello, tiró de él, sin que Peter se resistiera e hizo que se acercara a la cama. Aunque le dolía el otro brazo, se movió hasta conseguir que Peter se volviera sentar, mirándole directamente. Todavía estaba temblando y Mohinder se dio cuenta que al tocarle, al rozar su brazo con su mano, Peter se había estremecido.

"Anoche soñé contigo y conmigo. Pensé que sólo era un sueño, pero ahora me dio cuenta, que creo que era un recuerdo." Peter tragó saliva de nuevo. "¿Pensamos alguna vez en nuestros futuros hijos?" Peter no pudo evitar sonreír, recordaba perfectamente ese día. Como para olvidarlo. "Si teníamos un niño, querías llamarle Michael y si era niña dijiste que sería Shanti, como mi hermana." Una pequeña lágrima cayó por la mejilla de Peter mientras asentía, ¿era posible que Mohinder hubiera recuperado un recuerdo de ellos dos?

Mohinder no dijo nada más, simplemente se incorporó lentamente, notando como el brazo resentido le gritaba. Pero no le importó, sobretodo cuando notó la mano de Peter sobre su espalda sosteniéndole. Colocó su mano sobre la mejilla de Peter y sin esperar respuesta por parte de él, le besó con dulzura y tiernamente.


	13. You're so beautiful to me

Peter miró su reloj, estaban a punto de marcar las tres de la madrugada y todavía no había logrado dormirse. Miró a la habitación que tenía enfrente. Hasta esa misma noche, había sido su dormitorio y durante las últimas tres semanas, había estado allí junto con Mohinder, durmiendo juntos, haciendo el amor casi todas las noches, había sido su refugio y ahora se había convertido en su maldición.

Sin embargo ahora estaba sólo, tumbado en el sofá, que nunca se había dado cuenta que fuera tan incómodo para dormir y descansar un poco, mientras el profesor dormía en su cuarto. Era lógico, tenía que descansar, aunque el médico le había dado el alta, todavía tendría que tomarse las cosas con calma y eso incluía dormir en una cómoda y confortable.

Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y suspiró con fuerza a causa de la desesperación. Ya era difícil comportarse como el mejor amigo, sin intentar volver a lo que tenían, pero además se habían besado el día anterior en el hospital; no había sido él, no se había atrevido a hacerlo por miedo a lo que Mohinder pudiera decir y al final, había sido el profesor el que le había besado a él.

No recordaba un momento más feliz en toda su vida, a excepción del momento en el que Mohinder había aceptado vivir con él. Pero sus emociones habían sido completamente distintas. Cuando el profesor había aceptado su proposición de vivir juntos, Peter comprendió por fin que la vida podía empezar a funcionarle, que todo por lo que había tenido que pasar durante tantos años, podía tener realmente algún sentido.

Pero cuando Mohinder le besó la noche anterior, Peter sintió que sus sentimientos se desbordaban, que la mayor de las alegrías por volver a sentir esos labios contra los suyos, se mezclaba con la tristeza de todo lo que había perdido. Que las lágrimas más felices que nunca hubiera podido remanar, fueran a mezclarse con las de la mayor desesperación posible, por imaginar su vida sin poder besarle de nuevo.

Todo era diferente ahora, todo había cambiado desde ese beso, su pasado parecía querer retornar a donde lo habían dejado antes del ataque y su futuro ya no se veía tan negro como los días anteriores en los que había estado en hospital, al lado del profesor.

Sin embargo, allí estaba, durmiendo en el sofá, mirando a la puerta entreabierta, como si pudiera ver, aunque sólo fuera con su imaginación a Mohinder durmiendo y trató de pensar que sería lo que estaría soñando.

"_¿Y ahora que? Lo tienes en casa, otra vez vivís juntos, pero no estáis juntos, no sois una pareja como antes. Te besó una vez, pero no lo ha vuelto a hacer, sólo te ha dado las gracias cuando habéis llegado. ¿Todavía crees que ese beso ha cambiado algo entre vosotros?"_

Peter puso la almohada sobre su cara, de haber podido desearía ahogarse allí mismo, si con eso, dejaba de pensar en todas aquellas cosas que le estaban haciendo polvo. Entonces un ruido llamó su atención y levantó la mirada, dejando caer la almohada al suelo.

"Esto es una tontería." Mohinder estaba allí, delante de él, con una manta alrededor de cuerpo. Peter sonrió, el profesor siempre solía tener frío, pero también era cierto, que normalmente, era Peter quien le daba el calor que le faltaba, quien le abrazaba igual que la manta que rodeaba con sus brazos, con quien terminaba durmiéndose al lado en las noches más frías,

"Creo que no te sigo." Peter se incorporó, apartando ligeramente la mirada del cuerpo de Mohinder, casi plenamente recuperado de sus heridas, a excepción del brazo, y que tantos recuerdos de sus noches juntos le traía a la cabeza.

"Esto, tu durmiendo en el sofá, mientras a mi me sobra media cama." Mohinder dio un paso más hacia el sofá, observando como Peter retrocedía ligeramente, hasta quedar aplastado contra el respaldo del sofá. "Vamos, somos dos adultos, podemos dormir en la misma cama sin que pase nada entre nosotros."

Mohider se mordió el labio, le costaba decir lo siguiente que quería decirle, porque al fin y al cabo, por mucho que su corazón le dijera que siguiera adelante, Peter todavía era un completo extraño para él. _"Al que has besado."_

"Siempre y cuando no queramos que ocurra nada… entre nosotros." Terminó diciendo el profesor, cerrando los ojos un momento más tarde, pues ya se sentía terriblemente avergonzado de lo que había dicho. Estaba seguro que aquello estaba haciendo sentir a Peter de lo más incómodo.

Sin embargo, un profundo silencio se apoderó de todo el apartamento, tan sólo roto por el sonido de unos pies descalzos que caminaban hacia él. Finalmente, Mohinder abrió los ojos de nuevo.

"No me digas eso por favor." El intenso suspiro de Peter se había convertido en palabras que atravesaron todo el cuerpo de Mohinder como si se tratara de un rayo de electricidad.

Sin saber si fue por los analgésicos que le habían recetado o por los nervios que crecían en su estómago, Mohinder creyó que perdía el contacto con la realidad, que el piso le daba vueltas y que no podía controlar nada. Se recostó sobre la pared, mientras veía a Peter acercarse a él, lentamente, casi a cámara lenta, aunque eso también podía ser causado por el mareo.

"Peter yo… no se porque…"

"No lo digas, no quiero saber porque lo has dicho." Estaba tan cerca, que si levantaba un poco la mano podría tocarle y eso le hizo temblar de emoción. "No puedo dormir en la misma cama que tu, sabiendo que estás ahí, tan cerca y tan lejos. No podría soportarlo."

Porque había comenzado a decir todo aquello, Peter no lo sabía, pero lo había hecho, se había lanzado a una piscina sin estar seguro que tuviera agua, sin importarle la respuesta, sin importarle el golpe que se podía llevar, si realmente no había agua en ella.

Pero ya todo le daba igual, teniendo los ojos del profesor clavados en los suyos, viéndolo tan débil, tan frágil y necesitado de alguien que le protegiera, era mucho más de lo que hubiera necesitado para decírselo.

En silencio, dejando que sus miradas dijeran todo aquello que ninguno de los eran capaces de decir, por miedo, por vergüenza o simplemente por no saber como decirlo, Mohinder tomó la mano de Peter con la suya y retrocedió hacia el dormitorio, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

"Mohinder, por favor, no puedo, no quiero si…"

"Ahora necesito que no lo digas tu." Mohinder sonrió, gesto más que suficiente para que Peter se quedara sin argumentos. Lo que fuera a ocurrir a partir de ese momento, ya no tenía demasiada importancia para él. "Mientras estaba durmiendo, he soñado de nuevo contigo." Conforme iba hablando, Mohinder se sentó en la cama y tirando un poco más de Peter, hizo que este también se sentara a su lado.

Intentó retirarse un poco del profesor, no sabía lo que sería capaz de hacer, si podría contenerse y no tocarle, teniéndolo tan cerca, sin embargo, de nuevo, la mano del profesor tiró de él y le impidió alejarse demasiado.

"He soñado contigo, besándote, nos he visto en esta misma cama y he escuchado lo que me decías al oído." Los dedos de Mohinder se deslizaron por su brazo de la forma más inadvertida que pudo encontrar. "Antes del accidente, me dijiste que me querías, que querías vivir siempre conmigo y que cuidarías de mi."

Peter sonrió con tristeza. "Ya ves que no he cumplido con mi palabra en cuanto a lo que de protegerte se refiere." Bajó la mirada, se sentía tan decepcionado consigo mismo por haber permitido que aquello ocurriera. "Supongo que no recordarás, que la noche en que todo ocurrió, te pedí que te marcharas, que no quería que te sucediera nada malo por mi culpa."

El suave contacto con la mano del profesor, sobre su rostro le hizo ruborizarse, aunque la total oscuridad de la habitación, evitó que Mohinder lo viera. "En realidad, soñé con eso anoche."

"Y ahora estás aquí. No lo entiendo, fue todo por mi culpa, tu no estarías ahora así" Peter miró el brazo lesionado de Mohider. "de no ser por mi culpa, si no hubieras estado todo este tiempo conmigo, mi madre no hubiera querido atacarte. ¿No ves que no tiene sentido que sigamos juntos?"

De nuevo, igual que había ocurrido el día anterior, Mohinder le besó. Normalmente era él quien besaba al profesor, pero esa nueva costumbre también le estaba comenzando a gustar bastante. El profesor le besó, con dulzura y suavidad, lentamente, tan sólo unos labios contra otros, una respiración sobre la otra y las manos de Mohinder sobre las de Peter.

"Esto sólo puede acabar mal." Unas pequeñas lágrimas cayeron por la mejilla de Peter, pensando que estaba cometiendo de nuevo el mismo error que la última vez, que si volvían otra vez a estar juntos, la próxima vez, no iría a visitar a Mohinder al hospital, si no que seguramente tendrían que ir a reconocer su cadáver al tanatorio.

Sin embargo, esas lágrimas nunca llegaron a caer, pues los dedos de Mohinder las detuvieron en su camino, mientras una sonrisa dulce aparecía en los mismos labios que acababa de besarle.

"Tal vez tengas razón, pero creo que ya te lo dije la última vez que tuvimos esta conversación. Soy yo quien tiene que decidir si arriesgo mi vida a tu lado a no." Mohinder llevó su mano hasta la nuca de Peter y enredó sus dedos entre el pelo de este.

"¿Tampoco ahora vas a cambiar de opinión?" Con manos temblorosas, Peter rodeó la cintura de Mohinder y elevó sus manos por su espalda.

Mohinder negó con la cabeza lentamente. "Creo que prefiero arriesgarme. Además todavía tengo mucho que conocer de ti, que recordar sobre ti."

Mohinder se colocó de rodillas sobre la cama, el mareo se le había pasado, los nervios de tener tan cerca de Peter habían desaparecido por completo y todo lo que quería hacer en ese momento era volver a besarle, volver a descubrir que era lo que más le excitaba y que era lo que Peter conocía de él. "Además, todavía tenemos que conocer a Michael y Shanti."

Peter se lo quedó mirando un momento. "¿Estás diciendo que quieres volver a intentarlo conmigo?" La sonrisa de Mohinder se mantuvo en el mismo sitio y con la misma intensidad, tanto que Peter creyó ver un brillo especial en sus ojos negros.

Sus miradas se encontraron y Mohinder sintió que eso ya lo había vivido, que ya se había quedado prendado de esa mirada intensamente dulce y que no le dejaba apartar sus ojos de los de él. Había sido la primera vez que lo había visto, en el taxi, tan sólo un momento, pero el suficiente para que ahora, incluso después de haber perdido la memoria, se acordara de eso.

"Quiero volver a verte sonreír como en mis sueños, quiero escuchar el mismo te quiero que me dijiste en el parque y quiero que me cuentes los futuros planes que tienes para nosotros y para nuestros hijos."

Peter sonrió entre lágrimas, tal y como le había pedido el profesor, un instante antes. Si, Mohinder reconoció esa sonrisa, reconoció esa forma de bajar la mirada, siempre que sonreía y esa forma que tenía de morderse el labio, como si al fin y al cabo estuviera haciendo algo malo.

Había terminado por olvidar cuantos días había esperado para escuchar eso viniendo del profesor, cuantas veces había pensado que nunca se lo iba a decir, que nunca podría volver a tener la misma vida que había tenido con él tan sólo una semana antes.

"Te quiero." Peter se acercó al oído de Mohinder, abrazándolo con fuerza, no fuera a tratarse al final de un sueño que había durado varios días y ese cuerpo que tanto había echado de menos tener contra su cuerpo, se esfumara de repente. "No puedo vivir sin ti, pero si te pasa algo si…"

El beso que le dio Mohinder en ese preciso instante, impidiéndole hablar, estuvo lleno de intensidad, una fuerza que parecía haber estado guardada durante tanto tiempo dentro de él, que ahora la sacaba toda de golpe. Se aferró al cuerpo de Peter, se apoderó de sus labios, como no estaba seguro de haber hecho nunca y le escuchó gemir con intensidad.

Aún sintiendo el dolor en el brazo herido, Mohinder cayó sobre Peter, cuando este se dejó caer sobre la cama. "Lo siento, ¿estás bien?" Pero el profesor no contestó.

Le dolía el brazo, pero el daba igual, por ello continuó besando a Peter, en cada centímetro de su piel, sus mejillas, todavía pobladas de lágrimas, su frente, su barbilla su cuello y finalmente, de nuevo su boca.

"Te quiero, te quiero tanto profesor Suresh. Eres lo más bonito que me ha ocurrido en toda mi vida." Tenía que decirlo otra vez, tantos días sin haber podido decirlo, que ahora necesitaba decirlo muy alto, tanto que hubiera deseado que su madre se enterara, que supiera que su plan había fracasado, que Mohinder estaba otra vez con él y que nada, ni nadie podría separarlos.

Peter dejó de pensar por fin cuando volvió escuchar al profesor que quejarse. Consiguió liberarse de su abrazo y se colocó sobre él, con las piernas sujetando su cuerpo y con sus manos aprisionando los brazos de Mohinder. Este sonrió y cerró los ojos, aunque el ataque había sido muy traumático para los dos, al menos ahora, Mohinder tenía la oportunidad de descubrir de nuevo que era lo que Peter podía hacer con él esa noche.


	14. Te llevaré donde quieras

"¿Qué quieres cenar?" Dijo Peter mientras entraba en el apartamento, seguido de Mohinder. Estaba feliz, volver a la vida normal, no estaba siendo tan difícil como él pensaban. Cada día, Mohinder redescubría algo nuevo y cada vez que lo hacía, Peter disfrutaba bien ese brillo tan especial en los oscuros ojos del profesor.

"¿Entonces, es cierto, también cocinas?" Los dos entraron en la pequeña cocina. Mohinder miraba a su novio, pues ahora que estaban otra vez juntos, le encantaba usar esa palabra, casi sorprendido, por la cantidad de talentos que parecía tener todavía guardados.

"En el fondo, me alegro que no te acuerdes de eso, así podré volver a sorprenderte." Mohinder se había sentado en la encimera, sin quitarle la vista de encima a Peter, que sin haber obtenido su respuesta, ya estaba trasteando y disponiéndose a preparar la cena, al fin y al cabo, sabía perfectamente lo que le gustaba al profesor. Se acercó a él y rodeó su cintura con sus manos. Le besó con ternura, pues ahora no desperdiciaba ninguna ocasión para hacerlo. "Ahora ya se cuales son todos tus platos favoritos."

"¿Solías leerme la mente?" Peter se separó del profesor, no se había esperado esa pregunta. "Me refiero a si antes…"

"Nunca, por mucho que me hubiera gustado hacerlo, no quería entrometerme en tu intimidad. Es difícil no hacerlo, pero es cuestión de concentrarme en otra cosa." Mohinder sonrió, temía la respuesta, no porque temiera que Peter leyera sus pensamientos ni mucho menos, si no porque que pudiera leer en su subconsciente, ese que ni siquiera él sabía que estaba allí, y que encontrara algo que ni a el mismo le gustara.

"¿En que?" La amplia sonrisa que apareció en los labios del profesor, siempre conquistaba a Peter, por muy mal que se encontrara, por muy frustrado con su madre o con el resto del mundo, esa sonrisa hacía que olvidara todo lo malo de un plumazo. "¿En que piensas para no leer mis pensamientos?"

"En ti." Se acercó de nuevo a Mohinder, colocando sus manos alrededor del cuello del profesor y dejando que sus manos se internaran en sus rizos negros. Le besó la mejilla y suspiró, deleitándose en ese aroma fresco que tanto le encantaba. "En que te tengo a mi lado."

Deslizó sus labios por su rostro hasta la esquina de su boca y allí se detuvo, apoyándose sobre el profesor y notando como este le abrazaba, como si estuviera sosteniendo para evitar que cayera al suelo. "En que pase lo que pase, no necesito saber lo que piensas para saber que siempre estarás ahí." Mohinder le abrazó con mayor fuerza.

No quería hacerlo, después de todo lo que habían pasado, Peter no quería parecer alguien tan débil en ese momento, no quería sacar todo el miedo y la rabia acumulados durante las noches de vigilia en el hospital, Mohinder no se lo merecía, no después de lo mucho que se estaba esforzando para recordar y para volver al ser el mismo.

Pero no pudo evitarlo, tenía que salir por algún lado y por mucho que le encantaba tener esas largas conversaciones con su hermano, en las que ponía a parir a su madre, con las que finalmente se sentía mejor, todavía estaba ese malestar por no haber podido evitar que todo aquel desastre ocurriera.

"Peter, no pasa nada, puedes decirlo." En el caso del profesor, no le hacía falta no poder tener la habilidad de leer la mente, para conocer los pensamientos de Peter. Con su cuerpo tan cerca, pudiendo notar que temblaba levemente, sus ojos cerrados y su rostro apoyado sobre él, le era suficiente para comprenderlo todo.

"En realidad, lo que quería decir es que te quiero." Respiró profundamente, de una forma casi imperceptible para el profesor. Levantó la mirada y esperó unos segundos, perdiéndose en la amplitud de su mirada oscura y tranquila. "Por todo lo que has hecho."

"¿Yo? Yo no he hecho nada, tu eres el que me ha ayudado, sin ti…" Peter le volvió besar para hacerle callar, no quería escuchar nada de eso, nada de agradecimientos sentimentales que lo desarmarían, nada de momentos románticos que harían que todas sus fuerzas por mantenerse entero desaparecieran.

No, simplemente quería besarle y notarlo cerca, muy cerca, con su respiración sobre su rostro, sus manos rodeando su cuerpo y sus ojos clavados en los suyos. Por eso, a cada momento que pasaba, lo besaba con mayor intensidad, con mayores ansias de apoderarse de sus labios, pues la necesidad de demostrarle lo mucho que lo quería y lo mal que lo había pasado cuando creía que lo había perdido, pero sin palabras, fue demasiado grande.

Por fin, Mohinder logró separar su boca de la de Peter y sostuvo su rostro con ambas manos para que lo mirara a los ojos. "No tienes que hacer eso. Se que lo has pasado mal y que quieres demostrarme que te encuentras bien. Pero, aunque todavía tenga algunas lagunas, como tu libro favorito o la primera vez que besaste a alguien,"

Peter sonrió, notando que se ruborizaba, al escuchar esas palabras, recordaba haberle dicho aquellas cosas a Mohinder y se las volvería a contar de la misma forma, si el profesor se lo pedía. "Se que te conozco perfectamente y me basta con eso. No quiero que te sientas mal por mi, ni que te esfuerces demasiado, ni que te quedes despierto todas las noches sólo por comprobar que estoy bien y que no tengo pesadillas."

Peter abrió los ojos de par en par. Durante todas aquellas noches, había estado observando a Mohinder dormir, o al menos él creía que estaba dormido, hasta altas horas de la mañana, acariciándole el cabello, dejando que juntara su cuerpo contra el suyo todo lo que quisiera, si así se sentía más seguro, pero siempre dispuesto a hacerle sentir mejor, si se daba cuenta que tenía alguna pesadilla. Pero nunca hubiera creído que Mohinder había estado despierto, que lo sabía y simplemente había dejado que hiciera lo que creía mejor para los dos.

Cada día adoraba más a ese hombre y cada día se aterraba más de pensar que pudiera llegar a perderlo realmente alguna vez.

"¿Sabes lo que realmente quiero?" Dijo Mohinder sonriendo, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Peter con el dorso de su mano y volvía a colocar la otra alrededor de su cintura.

"Tu sólo pide." De nuevo esa sonrisa, esa que le hacía dejar de pensar en todo lo malo había ocurrido, esas manos que lo tocaban, que lo acariciaban y que le hacían temblar, pero de emoción y esos ojos, que parecían brillar cada vez que hablaba con él de una forma tan sincera.

"No me digas eso, que te tomaré la palabra." Mohinder se mordió el labio, había tantas cosas que podía pedirle si le dejaba, aunque no estaba seguro que Peter estuviera preparado para todas ellas.

Al fin y al cabo, una era volver a hablar con su madre, volver a encararse con ella y decirle que estaban juntos, que si realmente quería separarlos, tendría que matarlo. Al profesor no le importaba decirle eso a una suegra que lo odiaba, pero en el caso de Peter, sabía que no sería fácil, por no decir imposible, llegar a decir aquello algún día. Por eso, decidió seguirle juego a Peter.

"Tu… sólo… pide." Le dijo Peter con su boca tan cercana a su oído que su voz se convirtió en un intenso susurro que le hizo suspirar intensamente.

"Vámonos de vacaciones." Peter lo miró cara a cara, completamente sorprendido por lo que acababa decir el profesor Suresh, el mismo que se podía pegar toda una noche trabajando o que podía desaparecer encerrado en su despacho, hasta que Peter iba a buscarlo, después de no haberle visto en dos días enteros.

"Quiero irme de vacaciones contigo, como cualquier pareja, relajarnos unos días y no pensar en el trabajo, en las amenazas, en nada, simplemente tu y yo." Se acercó a Peter y ahora fue él quien le besó, con esa ternura que tanto le gustaba a Peter, con esa calidez que sólo el profesor sabía dar en cada beso, en cada caricia, en cada momento romántico.

"¿Y donde quiere ir, profesor?"

"¿Qué más da? Lejos, ¿Qué tal Europa, Londres, París, Viena?" Mohinder se bajó de la encimera y se fue al salón, encendió el ordenador y entrando en Internet, comenzó a ver fotos y páginas de viajes, terminando en una página de vuelos. "Mira, aquí hay…"

Sin darse cuenta hasta ese momento, las manos de Peter atraparon su cintura e hicieron que se separara del ordenador. Mohider se incorporó y Peter apoyó su barbilla sobre su hombro. "¿Se puede saber que haces, acaso no recuerdas todavía que puedo llevarte donde quieras?" Le besó el cuello y se percató que cerraba los ojos y deslizaba los dedos entre su cabello. "Tu elige el lugar y déjame el transporte a mi."

Mohinder se dio la vuelta, parecía pensativo y Peter se pudo hacer una idea de lo que tenía en la cabeza. "Me gusta Londres, estuve allí con mi padre un par de veces pero nunca en plan romántico."

"¿Qué tal mañana?"

"¿Irnos mañana?, tendríamos que preparar muchas cosas, no podemos irnos así como así." Peter se echo a reír mientras le besaba para que dejara de hablar, pero sobre todo para que dejara de pensar. Casi había olvidado lo meticuloso que era con todo, siempre tenía que tenerlo todo controlado, pero esa vez no se lo iba a permitir.

"¿Por qué no, después de todo lo que hemos pasado, me vas a decir que tienes mucho que pensar? Mañana temprano nos vamos a ir de vacaciones, no se lo vamos a decir a nadie hasta que estemos allí, quiero evitar sorpresas de última hora. Te voy a llevar a Londres y nos lo vamos a pasar como nunca."

"No me vas a dejar hacer ningún plan en las horas que quedan ¿verdad?" Peter mostró su mejor sonrisa, esa con la que parecía que nunca había roto un plato.

"Claro que si, mi amor." Este tono de voz tan sensual desarmó inmediatamente a Mohinder, tanto, que cualquier cosa que le dijera en ese momento, lo aceptaría sin protestar. "Todavía no me has dicho lo que quieres para cenar."

Se acercó a su oído, como si estuvieran en una habitación llena de gente y quisiera que sólo el profesor escuchara sus palabras. "Y esta noche, después de cenar, cuando nos vayamos a la cama… puedes elegir lo que quieras." Mohinder se echó a reír, mientras Peter iba moviendo las manos bajo su ropa poco a poco hasta acariciar su piel.

"Bueno, supongo que no me dejas muchas opciones, pero creo que podré vivir con ello." Se movió hacia el sofa, sabiendo que Peter no le iba a soltar, pues lo tenía bien sujeto con sus manos. Se dejó caer y esperó a que Peter se sentó sobre sus piernas.

"Bueno, todavía no me has contestado."

Mohinder tiró de su camiseta para atrapar sus labios con avidez. "Creo que lo acabo de hacer." Le besó intensamente, pues todo lo que quería para esa noche, antes de comenzar sus vacaciones, lo tenía allí mismo, el hombre quería, la noche perfecta y el plan perfecto.


	15. Si dedices casarte conmigo

La semana se había pasado tan rápido que parecía haber sido sólo un día. Las primeras vacaciones los dos juntos, sin preocupaciones, sin estrés por gente que quisiera destruir el mundo; simplemente ellos dos, Peter y Mohinder en la gran ciudad europea, comportándose como una pareja normal de enamorados.

Peter entró en la habitación de hotel, se había despertado un par de horas antes, pero todavía era muy temprano. Estaba nervioso, la llamada de Nathan le había cogido por sorpresa. "Tengo algo para vosotros." Le había dicho, sin dar más expiaciones. No es que tuviera ganas de regresar a casa, no cuando estaban siendo los mejores días de su vida, pero aquella llamada…

Caminó despacio por el cuarto y al llegar hasta la cama, se tumbó junto a Mohinder, que todavía estaba durmiendo. Le encantaba mirarle, los rizos cayéndole sobre el rostro, la respiración tranquila y ese cuerpo perfecto que tanto le gustaba, dibujándose bajo las sábanas.

Recorrió con su mano el brazo de Mohinder y lo escuchó suspirar. Peter sonrió y se acercó a más a él, abrazándolo, sintiendo su cuerpo junto al suyo y deseando no separarse nunca. Besó su mejilla y apoyó el rostro sobre el hombro del profesor.

"Te quiero." Tan sólo fue un susurro y no esperaba que Mohinder le escuchara, no por pudor a mostrarle sus sentimientos, a esas alturas, los sentimientos de los dos estaban más que al descubierto. Simplemente no quería despertarle, prefería que disfrutara de un sueño apacible y tranquilo antes de tener que regresar a la difícil y complicada vida que les esperaba en New York.

"Yo también te quiero." Peter se sorprendió al escuchar la voz del profesor y un momento después, le vio darse la vuelta y quedar boca arriba con los ojos negros clavados en él y las manos alrededor de su cuello, mostrando esa sonrisa tan seductora a la que Peter nunca podía negarle nada.

"No quería despertarte. Lo siento." Sus labios se juntaron con ternura, mientras sus cuerpos quedaban enganchados en un cariñoso abrazo.

"No te preocupes." Mohinder miró hacia la ventana. Todavía se preguntaba como era posible que estuvieran allí, en uno de los mejores hoteles de la ciudad, con aquellas maravillosas vistas delante de ellos y con aquella tranquilidad de la que habían disfrutado toda la semana.

El profesor suspiró mientras sonreía y se acurrucaba contra le cuerpo de Peter. Notó el beso que este deposito sobre su cabello y agarró con fuerza sus manos, que descansaban sobre su vientre.

"¿Preparado para volver a la vida normal?" Peter escuchó la risa de Mohinder. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Me hace gracia que llames a eso vida normal, tus poderes, los de tu hermano y la mayoría de la gente que conocemos, yo intentando recuperar todos mis recuerdos contigo y otra gente que quiere matarme."

"No digas eso." Peter apretó con mayor fuerza el cuerpo del profesor. Le dolía tanto escucharle hablar así, sobretodo porque no quería pensar en la posibilidad real de que pudiera ocurrirle algo realmente irremediable. "Nadie va a hacerte daño nunca más, yo me ocuparé de eso."

"¿Y tu madre? No creo que le haga mucha gracia verme otra vez contigo." Peter lo escuchó en silencio. "No tengo todos los recuerdos me mi cabeza, pero esta semana he conseguido recordar algunas cosas más. Se que fue tu madre y porque lo hizo."

Peter se incorporó, si realmente estaban volviendo a su vida normal, pero no quería recordar eso, lo mal que lo había pasado y como se volvería a enfrentar a su madre. "Esperaba que no recordaras nunca eso. Hay cosas que hasta yo prefería olvidar."

Las manos de Mohinder lo atraparon con dulzura y le hicieron recostarse sobre el profesor. "También he recordado tus ojos." Peter se volvió confuso, sin saber de lo que estaba hablando. "La primera vez que te vi, en el taxi, fueron tus ojos lo que más llamaron mi atención." La sonrisa de Peter iluminó su rostro, mientras el rubor crecía en las mejillas del profesor. "También recordé nuestra… primera vez." Peter se echó a reír.

"Estabas hecho un flan el profesor Suresh nervioso como un niño en su primer día de colegio." Peter volvió a reír cuando Mohinder comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. "Es verdad, estabas tan nervioso que tuve que dar el primer paso yo." Se tumbó en la cama, mientras Mohinder se recostaba sobre él y le acariciaba el rostro, dejando ver su encantadora sonrisa de nuevo.

"Anoche soñé otra vez contigo, aunque no estábamos solos. Me recordó a una de las visiones que sueles tener. Creo que era el futuro." Peter abrió los ojos de par en par. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Creo que lo hice yo. Llevo intentándolo mucho tiempo, desde que… quería ayudarte a recordar e intentaba pasarte mis recuerdos. Creí que era imposible, hasta anoche." Los se quedaron sentados en la cama, mirándose fijamente, Mohinder todavía no comprendía lo que Peter le estaba diciendo y esperaba que su compañero se lo explicara. "Esa visión era mía, yo soñé contigo y con los niños, porque había dos niños ¿verdad?" Mohinder asintió en silencio, casi sin poder creerse lo que estaba escuchando. "Entonces puedo hacerlo, puedo mostrarte mis visiones." Peter se abrazó al profesor mientras se reía.

"Entonces, esos dos niños, Michael y Shanti, ¿Son nuestros hijos?" Los había visto con tanta claridad, ningún sueño podía ser tan vivido con aquella visión, ningún sueño proporcionaba unos sentimientos tan intensos y reales.

"Eso creo, si las cosas no cambian y decides casarte conmigo." Nada más terminar de hablar, Peter se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, estaba tan emocionado por haber conseguido desarrollar mejor sus poderes que había hablado sin pensar. "Yo… no… no quería decir eso ahora. Lo siento, no era mi intención." Se sentó en el canto de la cama, pensando lo que Mohinder iba a decirle.

"Creo que no me acuerdo de ese momento." La voz del profesor sonaba completamente normal, incluso alegre. "¿Podrías ponerme un poco en antecedentes y ayudarme a recordar como me pediste que me casar contigo?" Se acercó hasta Peter quedando de rodillas, sobre la cama, a su lado.

"Ese es el problema, que nunca lo he hecho. Lo había pensado muchas veces, pero nunca me he atrevido a decírtelo." Las manos del profesor sobre sus rodillas le hicieron estremecerse, como cada vez que le tocaba.

"Vaya, es una pena, porque me hubiera gustado escucharte diciéndolo." Mohinder se dejó caer sobre la cama, con la sonrisa todavía en los labios, pero actuando como si estuviera decepcionado, sabía que eso siempre funcionaba con Peter, por mucho que le hubieran borrado la mente y estuviera recuperando sus recuerdos poco a poco, sabía perfectamente como reaccionaría Peter ante eso.

"¿Lo estás diciendo en serio, quieres que me declare… que te pida… que…?"

"¿Quién parece ahora un flan?, espera ¿Cómo era? Ah si, pareces un niño en su primer día de colegio." Mohinder rió divertido. Pocas veces había visto tan nervioso a Peter, era un maestro en ocultar los sentimientos que no quería que el resto del mundo viera, pero a él no podía engañarle.

Sin esperárselo, Peter atrapó su mano y lo levantó de la cama, rodeó su cintura con fuerza y clavó sus ojos en los del profesor. Acarició su boca entreabierta con dos dedos y sonrió. Aquello le relajaba, le daba las fuerzas que necesitaba para decirle a Mohinder todo lo que no era capaz de hacer un momento antes.

"¿Quieres casarte conmigo?" Apenas pasaron unos segundos entre la pregunta y la respuesta, pero el tiempo se le hizo interminable a Peter, como si estuviera transcurriendo varias horas.

"Claro que si, quiero casarme contigo y quiero tener esos dos niños que tan claramente me has mostrado." Peter se apoderó de su boca, besándole con pasión, hasta que no pudo soportar por más tiempo el suspiro contenido en su interior. "Volvamos a casa, seguro que estarás deseando contárselo a tu hermano."

"Nathan." Entonces recordó la llamada. "Claro, además dice que quiere darnos algo. Vámonos."

"¿Ahora?" Peter sonrió, mientras el profesor se daba cuenta de la tontería que había dicho, estaba hablando con alguien con el poder de manejar el espacio tiempo a su antojo, alguien que podía hacerles ir a New York en menos de un segundo. "Vale, pero espera un momento."

Mohinder retrocedió hacia la cama, Peter abrazado a él, sin soltarse, sonriendo, pues sabía lo que quería el profesor, sin necesidad de leerle la mente. Mohinder se sentó en la cama, mientras Peter lo hacía sobre sus piernas. Sus manos desaparecieron entre el cabello del profesor, disfrutando de sus rizos negros. Mohinder capturó sus labios, besando la comisura primero, mordiendo ligeramente después, para finalmente besarle apasionadamente. Era su último día de tranquilidad y los dos querías disfrutarlo al máximo.

- o -

Una vez que dejaron el equipaje en el apartamento de Peter, volvieron a marcharse hacia casa de Nathan. Este les estaba esperando allí y nada más verlos, cogidos de la mano y con un brillo especial en las miradas de los dos, supo lo que allí ocurría.

"Enhorabuena, espero ser el primero en felicitar al futuro matrimonio." Los dos se lo quedaron mirando sorprendidos. "Tranquilo hermanito, no tengo ningún nuevo poder. Es sólo que también yo tuve esa expresión cuando me declaré a Heidi."

Nathan abrazó a su hermano y a Mohinder. Se alegraba tanto por ellos, habían sufrido demasiado, tanto que ahora necesitaban algo bueno en sus vidas, algo que él podía ofrecerles. Estuvieron hablando unos minutos sobre su viaje y sobre lo que había ocurrido en la ciudad en su ausencia, que tampoco había sido gran cosa. Una vez que se pusieron al día, Nathan metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó algo que lanzó a las manos de Peter.

"Espero que la disfrutéis." La abrir la mano, Peter descubrió unas llaves. "Es vuestra casa. No pensaréis que voy a permitir que mi hermano pequeño y su futuro marido sigan viviendo en ese apartamento. ¿Dónde pensabais meter a los niños?"

"¿Niños?" Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, ¿también Nathan los había visto en sueños?

"Algún día querréis tener hijos supongo. Para eso necesitareis un espacio más grande que el que hay en tu apartamento hermanito."

"Nathan no se que decir." Peter levantó la mirada del manojo de llaves.

"_Es lo mínimo, después de lo que os ha hecho pasar mamá, te mereces lo mejor Peter, porque te quiero, no lo olvides." _"No tienes que decir nada, con que seáis felices, me basta a mi."

"No lo hagas por mamá. Si, nos ha hecho mucho daño." Peter apretó con fuerza la mano de Mohinder mientras hablaba, tanto tiempo sin hablar de lo que había hecho su madre que ahora le costaba mucho hacerlo. "Pero tu no tienes la culpa de ello."

"Si que la tengo Peter. Soy tu hermano mayor, se supone que tengo que cuidarte como tal y no lo hice." La mirada de Nathan pasó de Peter a Mohinder, y el profesor vio la disculpa en ella. "Si ahora puedo hacer algo para compensarte todo el mal. Quiero que seáis felices en el mejor sitio posible y de mamá ya me encargaré yo."

"No Nathan." Separándose por fin de Mohinder, Peter fue hasta su hermano y puso su mano sobre le hombro de su hermano. La tensión se acumulaba en su cuerpo. "Es cosa de los dos, somos hermanos, y mamá es cosa nuestra no solo tuya."

"Querrás decir, nuestra." Los dos hermanos se volvieron hacia Mohinder. "Voy casarme contigo, voy a ser parte de la familia Petrelli." Sonrió a Nathan antes de continuar hablando. "Espero que me aceptes como otro hermano pequeño." Nathan le devolvió la sonrisa mientras asentía. "Y tu madre, bueno supongo que me odiará por siempre, pero también es mi problema."

Peter sabía que Mohinder tenía razón, no podía protegerlo eternamente de lo que su madre pudiera querer hacer para separarlo y lo mejor sería estar juntos y luchar mano a mano contra los problemas que pudieran surgir.

"¿Entonces que, aceptáis mi regalo _hermanitos_?" Peter volvió a mirar las llaves, no se podía hacer una idea de lo que su hermano les había comprado, pero la curiosidad era demasiado grande como para al menos, no echarle una ojeada a su nueva casa.

"Gracias Nathan." Dijo Peter mientras abrazaba a su hermano.


	16. La primera visión

"Cariño, no lo se, mi poder de tener visiones no funciona cuando yo quiero y me muestra lo que yo quiero ver." Después de varias horas delante del ordenador, Peter levantó por fin la cabeza para contestar a un inagotable Mohinder.

"Sólo lo digo porque si nuestros hijos son biológicamente nuestros es porque uno de los dos o los dos se ha acostado con una mujer." Mohinder daba vueltas por la amplia habitación de su nueva casa, que habían convertido en estudio.

"O porque alguna mujer que conocemos se ha prestado a ser nuestra madre de alquiler." Peter por fin se levantó y se colocó frente a Mohinder impidiendo que pudiera seguir con su camino sin dirección.

"¿Y cuando vamos a ser padres, será antes de casarnos o pasará algún tiempo hasta que podamos tener a esos niños con nosotros? Mierda, esta incertidumbre me está matando." El profesor, no era un persona nerviosa por naturaleza, tenía un buen temperamento y sabía guardar las formas, pero haber descubierto que iba a ser padre de dos niños, era algo con lo que no había contado nunca.

"¿Por qué no te tomas un respiro, te preparo algo de comer y descansas? Mañana es tu primera clase en la universidad y tienes que estar relajado, es tu gran día." Los brazos de Peter sobre sus hombros, hicieron que, aunque sólo fuera levemente, Mohinder se calmara.

Notó el beso dulce sobre su mejilla y como Peter le iba llevando hasta el sofá. Se sentó allí y levantó la mirada hacia su adorado Peter, que como siempre que intentaba hacerle sentir mejor, le sonreía con cariño y sobretodo tranquilidad.

"Vuelvo en cinco minutos y nada de empezar a pensar en los niños hasta que yo regrese." Peter le besó en la frente y desapareció hacia la cocina.

Él tampoco podía dejar de pensar en esos niños. Peter los había visto en mayor número de ocasiones que Mohinder y ya creía conocerlos como si los hubiera estado criando durante años.

Recordaba que a Shanti, la mayor de los dos niños, le encantaba montar en bici y que el sándwich de pavo era su favorito sin ninguna duda. Su color preferido era el rojo y el colegio le entusiasmaba. Por su parte, Michael era algo más rebelde que su hermana, dos años menor, pero mucho más inquieto, siempre tenían que tener un ojo encima de él. Su color era el verde y siempre tenía ganas de ir a la piscina.

Eran tan reales los sueños que tenía en los que aparecían los chicos que ya los sentía como parte de él mismo sin haber podido tenerlos delante nunca. Los adoraba como si fueran sus propios hijos ya y estaba deseando que esas visiones se hicieran realidad cuanto antes.

Cuando se tuvo que apoyar contra la pared, sintiendo que toda la habitación le daba vueltas y que no podía mantenerse en pie, sintió que estaba a punto de vomitar, pero se contuvo. Respiró profundamente y se quedó donde estaba.

"Mohinder." Dijo entre espasmos por intentar respirar. Entonces volvió a notarlo, como un golpe demasiado fuerte en el corazón, que le hizo caer al suelo. Cerró los ojos, tratando de esa forma no sentirse tan mareado. "Por favor, Mohinder, ven." Consiguió decir en un susurro esta vez.

Entonces toda el pasillo cambió; ya no estaba en su casa, ni si quiera estaba en un edificio. Era un callejón, el típico callejón oscuro de New York. Estaba lloviendo, por lo que todo estaba demasiado tenebroso como para ver nada.

Pero si que se escuchaban voces, aunque no estaba del todo seguro apostaría por dos personas, una mujer y un hombre. Estaban delante de él, ella contra la pared, aferrada a un bulto que tenía entre los brazos; el hombre delante de ella, moviéndose con parsimonia.

Pese a no ver casi nada, Peter estaba seguro que la mujer estaba terriblemente asustada, que todo su cuerpo estaba templando con violencia, mientras el hombre eliminaba el espacio que había entre ellos.

"No lo hagas por favor, sólo es una niña." Dijo ella con desesperación en la voz, mientras abrazaba con mayor fuerza el pequeño bulto que parecía moverse entre sus brazos.

"Eso no es una niña, no puede ser que una persona haga lo que esa cosa hace." El hombre agarró la muñeca de la mujer con fuerza, mientras estaba intentaba forcejear. Aquello era demasiado para Peter, quería ayudarla, pero sabía que no podía, que realmente no estaba allí y que ese hombre podía hacerles a ella y a su bebé todo lo que quisiera.

"No la llames así, es tu hija tanto como mía y te guste o no es una persona, aunque tenga esta habilidad."

"¿Habilidad? Eso sólo puede ser obra del mismísimo demonio." El hombre golpeó a la mujer en el rostro con fuerza y Peter tuvo que ver como caía al suelo, protegiendo lo mejor que podía a la pequeña criatura que llevaba en sus brazos.

"¡Peter!" La voz era lejana, poco tenía que ver con la escena que estaba presenciando, por lo que inmerso como estaba en lo que tenía delante no prestó atención la voz que lo llamaba. "Vamos, mi amor, no me hagas esto ahora, no ahora que estamos bien."

Unas manos firmes se posaron sobre sus brazos y lo movieron lentamente. La mujer que tenía en frente se acurrucó en el suelo, mientras el hombre comenzó a golpearla con furia.

"¡Lan niña, por favor, la niña no!" Repetía la desconocida una y otra vez, sin conseguir ningún tipo de misericordia por parte de su agresor.

Fue en ese momento, cuando Peter notó los labios que recorrían su mejilla y que se posaron sobre sus labios. Inspiró el aroma tan conocido y dejó que la intensa fragancia le devolviera a la realidad.

De nuevo estaba sentado en el suelo del pasillo, Mohinder estaba delante de él y por mucho que intentara el miedo desbordaba por sus ojos. Todavía aturdido, Peter levantó las manos hacia el profesor y rozó con la yema de sus dedos los labios entre abiertos de Mohinder.

"Peter…" Este se estremeció al escuchar la agonía en el tono de voz del profesor, que un momento más tarde le abrazó con fuerza. Peter también rodeó su cuerpo con ambos brazos y apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Mohinder. "Me has dado un susto de muerte, ¿Qué te ha pasado?"

"¿Recuerdas que he dicho antes que no puedo decidir cuando tengo una visión, ni elegir el tema?" Mohinder asintió en silencio mientras lo escuchaba hablar. "Acabo de tener una y no tengo ni idea de porque."

Mohinder le ayudó a ponerse en pie. Aunque Peter trataba de disimularlo, la visión le había dejado agotado, tanto física como emocionalmente. "Estoy bien lo digo en serio, no me hace falta dormir ni nada parecido." Sin hacerle aparentemente caso, Mohinder lo dejó sobre la cama y se sentó a su lado, donde escuchó con atención el relato sobre la visión.

"No tengo ni idea quien es esa mujer, ni donde encontrarla para que el hombre no le haga daño. No tengo nada, más que el remordimiento de permitir que una mujer y su niña recién nacida puedan morir."

Pese a no querer dormir, Peter se abrazó a sus piernas y se hizo un ovillo en la cama. Cada escena de la visión volvía una y otra vez a su cabeza, intentando recordar algo que le diera una buena pista para seguir.

Llegando a él por detrás, Mohinder rodeó su cuerpo con los brazos y le besó la mejilla. "Siempre que has tenido una visión ha sido por un buen motivo, seguro que tarde o temprano averiguas el motivo de esta."

"¿Y si lo hago demasiado tarde?" Murmuró Peter casi en silencio.

"Eres Peter Petrelli, has salvado esta ciudad de un holocausto nuclear y te has arriesgado por todos nosotros. Estoy completamente seguro que averiguarás el motivo de tu visión a tiempo."

Con suma delicadeza, Mohinder rozó el brazo de Peter con sus dedos y se tumbó a su lado. Un segundo más tarde Peter apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho y lo miró a los ojos, para besarle en agradecimiento por ser tan comprensivo y cariñoso con él, por estar siempre a su lado, a pesar de todo lo malo que habían pasado. Entonces, una palabra inundó su pensamiento, como si alguien le hubiera disparado.

"Shanti." Dijo Peter en voz alta, incorporándose.

"¿Peter que ocurre?" Mohinder se incorporó también, apoyándose sobre su brazo, sin quitarle la vista de encima a su futuro marido. "¿Qué pasa con mi hermana?"

"No me refiero a tu hermana, si no a nuestra hija. Creo que ya se porque he tenido esa visión, bueno no lo se, es sólo un presentimiento, pero es muy intenso y algo me dice que estoy en lo cierto."

Peter casi se levantó de un salto y Mohinder fue detrás de él, caminando por la enorme casa que les había regalado Nathan. Peter parecía estar otra vez en trance aunque era consciente de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

"Peter para un momento." Pero no le escuchó. Por fin, Mohinder pudo atrapar su mano, tirar de él con fuerza y coger el cuerpo de Peter entre sus brazos. "No entiendo nada, ¿Qué tiene que ver nuestra futura hija con todo esto?"

"La visión, recuerdo que el bebé de la visión tenía algún tipo de poder, no se lo que es, pero es especial, como yo. ¿Y si se trata de ella? Hace semanas que llevo soñando con los chicos, cada vez tengo sueños más intensos y ahora he tenido una visión sin estar dormido. Creo que el momento se acerca y que tenemos que salvar a esa niña, porque se trata de Shanti."

"¿Y que pasa con la madre?" Peter casi había olvidado a la pobre mujer que debía de morir por esa terrible paliza. Pero el profesor tenía razón, por mucho que fueran a adoptar a ese bebé, tenían que hacer lo que pudieran por salvar también a la mujer.

"Todavía no estoy seguro, pero creo que tenemos que hacer algo." Ahora comprendía porque había sido tan real aquella visión. Siempre le ocurría cuando se trataba de algo muy cercano a él, como si sus propios sentimientos jugaran un papel muy importante en sus visiones.

"Claro que si, pero para eso tienes que descansar." Tenía gracia que Mohinder le dijera eso.

Él que había sido el que no hacía más que hablar de sus hijos durante los últimos días, el que parecía más nervioso apenas una hora antes y que parecía un león enjaulado dando vueltas por la casa; parecía ahora la persona más tranquila del mundo, centrado en mantener la calma, en tranquilizar a Peter y en hacerle pensar con claridad. "Vamos a la cama, casi es de noche y su duermes tranquilamente esta noche, puede que tengas la visión que esperas."

"Pero…"

"Te he oído estos últimos días, se que ha soñado con los chicos, los has nombrado al despertarte y por mucho que me des envidia por poder tener esos sueños, creo que no te hacen ningún bien, a pesar de tus rápidas recuperaciones."

Mohinder no era doctor, esas cosas se le daban mejor a Peter, pero por mucho que hubiera intentado llevarle la contraria, no lo hubiera conseguido; Mohinder era lo suficientemente testarudo para conseguir llevarle a la cama. Aunque también resultaba bastante persuasivo.

Volvió a rodear el cuerpo de Peter con ambas manos, lo acercó a él todo lo que pudo y más. Le besó con intensidad el cuello y los labios, mientras caminaba de nuevo hacia el dormitorio. Dejó sus manos deslizarse bajo la ropa de Peter y cuando este quiso darse cuenta, habían vuelto a la cama.

Mohinder le descalzó, lo desvistió y lo metió en la cama. "Quédate conmigo, si vuelvo a tener esa visión, necesito que estés a mi lado, te he oído antes, mientras veía lo que ese desgraciado le hacía a aquella pobre mujer y tu eras lo único que me ataba al mundo real.

"Vale, tu duérmete, relájate, que cuando despiertes estaré aquí." Mohinder se tumbó a su lado, abrazándolo dejando que apoyara la cabeza sobre su hombro.

Lo vio cerrar los ojos y esperó a escuchar que se había dormido para comenzar a acariciarle el cabello. Lo escuchó ronronear como un gato y acomodarse junto a él mientras suspiraba por sus caricias. No podía creer que hubiera podido llegar a olvidar momentos tan tiernos y dulces como ese.


	17. Otra vez con mamá

"¿Estás seguro que es una buena idea hacer esto? Ya sabes lo que pasó la última vez." Peter sonrió al profesor cariñosamente. Le gustaba que se preocupara por él, pero también temía que tuviera razón.

"Mi madre siempre va a estar ahí y tenemos que demostrarle que por mucho daño que nos haga y por mucho que intente separarnos, vamos a estar juntos." Apretó con fuerza la mano de Mohinder. "Te quiero y eso no va a cambiarlo ni mi propia madre."

Después de la última vez que se habían reunido con su madre, Peter no quería recordar lo mal que habían terminado las cosas y desde luego, no quería volver a repetir la misma situación otra vez.

"Ya he hablado con mamá." Nathan apareció en la habitación, con expresión de preocupación en su rostro. "Se ha sorprendido por vuestra invitación, pero dice que vendrá."

"¿Ya está, no ha dicho nada más? Nunca he entendido como puede ser una mujer tan fría." Peter suspiró con fuerza, no podía creer que su propia mare le hubiera estado mintiendo toda su vida y que ahora descubriera quien era realmente, cuando había intentado asesinar al amor de su vida.

Mohinder se levantó, necesitaba desahogarse, sacar de algún modo los nervios que tenía en su interior. Todavía no había recuperado todos sus recuerdos, por lo que todavía no sabía lo que aquella mujer era capaz de hacer. Sin embargo, tan sólo con observar los rostros de los dos hermanos, era suficiente para saber que las cosas se iban a poner feas, otra vez.

"No te preocupes, esta vez estaré preparado y cuidaré de ti." Peter lo abrazó por detrás y le besó en la mejilla, apoyando un momento más tarde la cabeza sobre el hombro del profesor. "No volverá a tocarte."

"Bueno, ¿Cuándo es la gran cena?" Peter le sonrió. Pese a no estar tranquilo, Mohinder sabía que lo único que podían hacer era enfrentarse a ella y cuando antes lo hicieran sería mejor para ellos.

- o -

Desde que se había ido a vivir a su propio apartamento, Peter no había estado viviendo en una casa tan grande como aquella. En el enorme piso, debían de caber tres o más de sus apartamentos, pero le encantaba.

Antes hubiera pensando que ese lugar era frío y demasiado espacioso para él, pero ahora, eran muchos los recuerdos que había que guardar en la casa, momentos vividos con Mohinder desde que estaban juntos que no cabían en su pequeño apartamento.

La mudanza fue rápida, Mohinder no tenía demasiadas cosas y muchas de las que había en su viejo apartamento, eran de su padre y las dejó allí, como recuerdos de una vida anterior. La mayor parte de sus cosas, fueron libros y sobretodo, su ordenador, con las investigaciones de los trabajos de su padre.

En el caso de Peter, pese a llevar años en su apartamento, no había tenido muchas cosas que almacenar. Un padre que nunca le había entendido, una madre que ahora quería acabar con él y con el hombre al que amaba y un hermano, que hasta pocos meses antes, apenas había tenido contacto con él.

No es que los recuerdos de su vida antes de conocer al profesor, fuera lo suficientemente agradables como para tenerlos en cuenta. Guardó las fotos que decoraban el piso, al fin y al cabo Nathan estaba en casi todas ellas y ahora sabía que podía contar con él tanto como en Mohinder, también se llevó todos sus discos y libros, a pesar de tener poco tiempo libre, sus viejos álbumes y los libros eran sagrados para él.

El resto, al igual que en el caso de profesor, se quedó donde estaba, preparado para desaparecer con el paso del tiempo, pues Peter había pasado página. La casa, elegantemente elegida por su hermano, tenía más habitaciones de las que ellos podían imaginar utilizar.

Tres dormitorios, dos cuartos de baño y un enorme salón con chimenea. La cocina, casi amplia hasta más no poder y una terraza luminosa y espaciosa que tenía las mejores vistas de la ciudad.

"Esto es un increíble." Pese a que ya conocían la casa, pues habían estado allí ya varias veces, no dejaban de sorprenderse. "No tenías porque hacer algo así. Si te sientes mal por lo de mamá…"

"No se trata de mamá, hermanito. Se que me he portado mal contigo desde hace tiempo, me dejé engatusar por papá y luego por mamá, hicieron lo que quisieron conmigo y no me di cuenta que tu estabas en medio. Te dejé de lado y esta es mi forma de pedirte perdón."

"Bueno, supongo que puedo decir, disculpas aceptadas." Peter se abrazó a su hermano, como si por fin, ambos hubieran roto una frontera que había crecido entre ellos a lo largo de los años. "¿Y a que hora viene mamá?"

"Sobre las nueve ¿Por qué?" Peter miró su reloj y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

"Porque entonces sólo tengo cuatro horas para preparar la cena." Nathan se lo quedó mirando sorprendido.

"¿Desde cuando cocinas?" Fue detrás de su hermano, mientras se daba cuenta que aún podía descubrir muchas cosas de su pequeño Peter.

"Tu me ocultaste durante meses que podías volar y yo pensé que no te haría gracia, igual que a papá, que te dijera que me gustaba la cocina, supongo que ahora veo que me equivoqué."

Una vez en el interior de la cocina, Peter comenzó a moverse con rapidez; de la nevera, a la encimera, del fuego al microondas, mientras su hermano de brazos cruzados, apoyado en la puerta lo miraba.

"Ahora si que estoy seguro que a mamá le va a dar algo. Ojalá pudiera ver a su hijo pequeño metido en la cocina, ensuciándose las manos para prepararle la comida, cuando podía contratar a una asistenta." Comenzó a reír divertido, verdaderamente había muchas cosas que no conocía de su hermano.

- o -

"¿No crees que ya no debería estar nervioso? Me refiero a que después de haber intentado matarme una vez, no tendría porque estar nervioso por la visita de tu madre." Peter sostuvo la mano del profesor con fuerza, pero un momento después de Mohinder se lanzó contra sus brazos.

Peter no estaba seguro de ello, pero podría decir que el profesor temblaba como un flan entre sus brazos. Le acarició el cabello y le besó la frente, intentando hacerle sentir mejor o al menos que el miedo y los nervios se le pasaran poco.

"Me gusta tu sentido del humor, ahora se porque me enamoré de ti." Mohinder rió, dejando un beso en los labios de Peter, uno de esos pequeños besos robados que tanto le gustaban del profesor.

"No vamos, de verdad, no estés tenso. Mi madre cree que siempre tiene el control sobre todo, que puede hacer lo que quiera con nosotros y que si no le gusta el novio que tengo, el hombre con el que me voy a casar en cuanto todo esto pase, puede hacer que lo deje. Pero no es así, no va a pasar, no voy a dejarte y mucho menos voy a permitir que te haga ningún daño."

"¿Sabes porque te quiero yo, porque me enamoré de ti?" Peter esperó en silencio a la respuesta del profesor. "Precisamente por eso, por tu sinceridad conmigo y tu tenacidad por conseguir algo. Si no hubiera sido por ti, por como te acercaste a mi, aquella primera noche, supongo que nunca hubiera pasado."

"Vale, muy bien, creo que ya me he enterado de demasiadas cosas, no me interesa saber como ocurrió esa primera noche, ni quien dio el primer paso para que." Dijo Nathan interrumpiendo una conversación que le estaba poniendo bastante nervioso. "¿Por qué no nos volvemos a centrar en mamá?"

Como si se tratara de una respuesta a ese comentario, el timbre sonó con fuerza y los tres hombres se quedaron mirando a la puerta en silencio. Ya no había marcha atrás, su madre estaba allí, como la primera vez y tenían que enfrentarse a ella como la primera vez.

"¿Estás preparado?" Dijo Peter todo lo serio que pudo, para infundir confianza al profesor y le besó con fuerza e intensidad, notando el temblor de sus labios contra los suyos.

"Si tu lo estás, lo estoy yo." De la misma forma que antes, Mohinder cogió la mano de Peter, ocultándola detrás del cuerpo de los dos, mientras Nathan abría la puerta por fin.

Allí estaba Angela Petrelli, tan digna y señora como siempre, como si nada hubiera ocurrido. "Vaya, yo que pensaba que las cosas habían cambiado por aquí." Dijo la mujer mirando a la pareja. "Pero ya veo que Peter no ha aprendido nada." Dejó atrás a Nathan, que no le quitaba los ojos de encima y se acercó a su hijo menor.

"Mamá en algo tienes razón, no he aprendido nada de ti y seguiré siendo así por muy mal que te siente."

"Profesor Suresh, me alegra ver que está completamente recuperado." Dijo ella ignorando las palabras de Peter. "Pero tenga cuidado, no vaya a tener otro susto y sea peor la próxima vez."

"No te atrevas a decir eso mamá o puede que las consecuencias sean peores para otros." Mohinder sostuvo con fuerza la mano de Peter y evitó que fuera hacia su madre. Pasó una mano sobre su cintura y apretó con fuerza.

"¿Qué tal si comemos algo? Yo estoy hambriento." Dijo el profesor tirando del cuerpo de Peter, alejándolo de aquella amarga situación y llevándolo a la cocina.

Aquella noche iba a ser muy larga y tenía que conseguir tranquilizar a Peter y que no entrara en el juego que seguramente tenía preparado su madre.


	18. No puede ser tan buena

Mohinder sujetó con fuerza la mano de Peter. Lo conocía demasiado bien, por mucho que le hubieran borrado la memoria, tenía plena certeza de saber cuales eran todos los pensamientos de Peter y tan sólo con mirarle a los ojos en ese momento y ver su mirada clavada en su madre, sabía que deseaba marcharse de allí, salir de aquella situación que tanto le agobiaba y desaparecer junto al profesor.

Tampoco es que él estuviera cómodo ni mucho menos, aquella mujer había tratado matarle y seguramente no sería la última vez que lo intentara. Angela Petrelli le odiaba, aunque el motivo no lo tuviera del todo claro. Desde luego que no aprobaba la relación que tenía con su hijo pequeño, pero de ahí a querer matarle, le parecía casi excesivo.

Tenía que haber algo más, algo que se le escapaba algo que se movía por la mente de esa despiadada mujer y que él era incapaz de ver.

Angela se había mostrado agradable y cordial, lo cual ya era bastante raro en ella, actuaba como si nada hubiera ocurrido, como si nadie supiera el atentado que había perpetrado, como si Peter no se hubiera plantado aquel día en su casa con deseos de venganza.

"Se le ve mucho mejor profesor, nadie diría que ha estado en el hospital."

"Deja de jugar de una vez mamá y dinos que es lo que quieres." Peter levantó tanto la voz que sobresaltó a Mohinder al hacerlo.

"Peter ¿Qué modales son esos? Yo te he enseñado a ser así."

"No, tu me has enseñado cosas mucho peores, como el asesinato."

"Ya basta." Dijo Nathan haciendo que los dos se callaran de inmediato. Tampoco a él le gustaba aquella situación y también él sabía que su madre escondía algo, pero quería dejar que se confiara que mostrara su juego y poder pillarla entonces. "Mamá, tu nos has reunido aquí hoy, ¿Cuál es el motivo?"

"¿No puede una madre querer ver a sus hijos de vez en cuando? Además, después de enterarme, no por ninguno de vosotros, que mi hijo pequeño se va a casar, quería ser la primera en darte la enhorabuena.

El silencio gobernó de repente en el gran salón. Ninguno de los tres hombres sabía como se había enterado Angela del futuro matrimonio de Peter y Mohinder, ellos no se lo habían dicho y nadie fuera de aquella sala lo sabía.

"¿Nos has estado espiando?"

"Si no le dicen las cosas, una madre necesita tener sus métodos para enterarse de las cosas que pasan en las vidas de sus hijos." Peter se levantó de golpe, dando un puñetazo en la mesa. Aquello era demasiado, el juego no podía durar por más tiempo y él ya estaba cansado.

"No voy a seguir con esto, o me dices de una maldita vez de que vas o me marcho ahora mismo." Peter fijó la mirada en su madre. Ella se mantenía firme y serena, la amenaza de su hijo parecía no haberle importado lo más mínimo. "Mohinder." Peter le tendió la mano a su prometido y el profesor se levantó dispuesto a acompañarle.

"Esperad, no pensaba que os ibais a tomar así de mal, sólo quería daros una sorpresa." Peter rodeó la cintura del profesor mientras escuchaba, a su pesar, lo que le decía su madre; porque mientras esa mujer estuviera allí, no pensaba separarse del hombre que Angela había estado a punto de arrebatarle para siempre.

"Creo que la sorpresa ya nos la diste cuando quisiste matar a mi novio, ahora sólo nos tienes desconcertados. ¿Qué es eso de darnos una sorpresa ahora?"

"Pensaba ofreceros todos mis recursos para que tengáis la mejor boda posible, ya que tu hermano te ha regalado un piso increíble, que menos que tu madre te regale la boda."

Peter miró a su hermano, no era la primera vez que se ponía de parte de su madre o que lo defraudaba como hermano mayor, pero durante los últimos meses, se había comportado como el hermano que Peter había necesitado y por un momento, llegó a pensar que había estado espiándole durante todo ese tiempo.

"No le he dicho nada, te lo prometo, no le dije cuando salió Mohinder del hospital o donde está vuestra, te prometí que cuidaría de ti como tu hermano y así lo he estado haciendo. Si ella lo sabe, no es por mi."

"Tu hermano tiene razón, no me ha dicho nada. Nathan sigue siendo fiel a ti, demasiado diría yo." El retintín con el que sonó aquella última frase llegó al fondo del corazón de los dos hermanos.

Por un lado, se sentían bien por estar juntos, porque todos se hubieran dado cuenta que los hermanos Petrelli volvían a ser indivisibles, pero por otro lado, odiaban tener que elegir entre su hermano y su madre, las cosas no tenía porque ser así, no eran así en otras familias.

"Pero tengo mis fuentes y se todo lo que necesito sobre vosotros y sobre el tipo de boda que os gustaría. Sólo espero que estés seguro de lo que vas a hacer. ¿Conoces bien a ese hombre que dice ser tu prometido? Si quieres saber algo sobre él, no tienes más que preguntarme. "

"Vámonos." Dijo Peter con rotundidad, por no comenzar a gritar a su madre. Besó a Mohinder con rabia y pasión antes de marcharse. Sabía que por mucho que su madre hubiera cambiado seguía sin aprobar su relación y verle besándose con su novio no sería de su agrado.

Además quería hacerlo, necesitaba sentir cerca de la única persona que estaba seguro que no iba a fallarle, la única en la que podía confiar con los ojos cerrados, sin pensar que podría clavarle un cuchillo por la espalda.

Mohinder respondió con un "Te quiero" junto a su oído y abrazándolo, para luego, juntos salir del salón, que se les estaba quedando cada vez más pequeño a los dos, frente a aquella mujer.

- o -

Peter cerró la puerta de su nuevo piso y se apoyó contra ella. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta, pero le costaba respirar. Había sido tan rara aquella situación, tan surrealista, que lo había mantenido en tensión hasta que regresaron a casa.

Mohinder se puso delante de él, las manos apoyadas sobre las caderas de su novio y su boca sobre sus labios finos y cálidos. Los recorrió con seguridad, primero lamiendo cada centímetro de piel. Quería hacerle olvidar el mal rato, que volviera a ser suyo, lejos de una suegra que no quería llegar a conocer a fondo.

Aprisionó el cuerpo de Peter entre la puerta y él mismo y al ver que reaccionaba deslizando las manos sobre su espalda, Mohinder sonrío. Siempre lo conseguía, sabía donde besarle, como soplar débilmente en su oído para escucharlo suspirar, deslizar sus dedos por su pecho para atraer su mirada castaña hasta sus ojos negros.

Perder la memoria no había sido bastante para hacerle olvidar todo lo que amaba de Peter, todo lo que adoraba de ese hombre y todo aquello por lo que se había enamorado de él con tanta locura.

"Mi madre está loca, no me cabe otra explicación."

"Deja eso ya, por favor. Nos hemos ido de allí, tu querías irte sin saber lo que tu madre quería. Ahora estamos en nuestra casa y ella no está aquí."

"Afortunadamente." Mohinder cogió las manos de Peter y las puso contra la puerta, como si las suyas propias se hubieran convertido en unos fuertes grilletes que le impidieran moverse.

Le besó el cuello, lamió su piel hasta hacerle suspirar de nuevo y vio como Peter cerraba los ojos. Separó las piernas de su prometido con su rodilla y lo clavó definitivamente a la pared.

Movió su boca por la garganta y la mandíbula de Peter y finalmente, llegó hasta su boca que entreabierta, le mostraba el camino que debía seguir para dar con el lugar en el que se escondía el tesoro.

Lo besó lentamente, recreándose en cada momento, como si con cada movimiento pudiera recuperar algún recuerdo más que la amnesia le había robado durante días. Quería hacerle el amor allí mismo, demostrarle lo mucho que le quería por como se había comportado delante de su madre para defenderle. Pero al escucharle hablar, todos esos sentimientos se fueron por la borda.

"Ya se que la respuesta es no pero ¿me has escondido algo que mi madre pueda haber llegado a saber de ti?" Mohinder se separó de él con rapidez y se lo quedó mirando como si no hubiera comprendido las palabras que acababa de decir.

"No puede ser tan buena."

"¿De que estás hablando?" Peter dio un paso hacia el profesor para acariciarle la mejilla, pero Mohinder retrocedió. "Cariño ¿qué pasa?"

"Tu eres lo que pasa. Hasta esta noche no tenías dudas sobre lo bien que me conocías, sobre lo seguro que estabas de mi y ahora de repente, sólo por lo que ha dicho tu madre, piensas que te escondo algo."

"No es eso…"

"¿Entonces que, sólo quieres asegurarte que lo que dice tu madre es mentira? Pues podrías haberlo dicho de otra forma. No puede ser tan buena." Mohinder desapareció en el dormitorio, cerrando la puerta detrás de él, mientras Peter se quedaba donde estaba, realmente confiaba en el profesor, pero también sabía que si su madre decía algo era por algún buen motivo y ahora le había picado la curiosidad.

Entonces se dio cuenta. Su madre era muy buena.


	19. La fiebre Parte 1

Pocas veces en su vida Mohinder se había sentido tan dolido. Estaba completamente enamorado de Peter, pero no se podía creer que hubiera hecho caso a las palabras de su madre que tan sólo había intentado manipularlo.

Se había encerrado en el dormitorio y tras un rato completamente solo con sus pensamientos, escuchó unos golpes en al puerta. "Mohinder, cariño por favor, perdóname. Se que me he metido la pata y lo siento." Mohinder no contestó, no le iba a poner las cosas tan fáciles por mucho que le costara resistirse a ese tono de voz.

Peter se sentó con la espalda pegada a la puerta. No dejaba de pensar en lo que había hecho, su madre siempre había intentado lo mismo, no le había importado hacerles daño a sus hijos con tal de conseguir sus propósitos, aunque en este caso fuera destruir la relación de su hijo pequeño.

Mohinder no salió del dormitorio en toda la noche y apenas pudo dormir. Peter no le había vuelto a decir nada, pero el profesor sabía que estaba allí, tan cerca que casi podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

Le quería, de eso estaba completamente seguro y sabía que al final arreglarían aquello, ¿pero como podía haberle preguntado aquello? ¿Por qué iba a esconderle nada? Peter tenía que confiar más en él.

Pero de todas formas no se lo reprochaba, conociendo la historia de los Petrelli, era normal que a Peter le costara confiar en la gente, su madre le había utilizado, su padre nunca le había querido y a Nathan le había costado mucho comportarse como un verdadero hermano mayor.

Mohinder había sido el último en llegar a su vida y pese a estar siempre a su lado, ahora veía que una parte de Peter recelaba de todos y que tenía que contarle cada secreto de su pasado para conseguir que Peter confiara en él completamente; aunque alguno de esos recuerdos no fueran fáciles de sacar a la luz.

"_Lo he estropeado todo, soy un idiota y Mohinder nunca me perdonará." _Peter no estaba hablando, tan sólo se trataba de sus pensamientos, lanzados con tanta fuerza, que hasta el profesor podía escucharlos desde la otra habitación._ "Va a dejarme, como todos, pero hará bien, sólo he estropeado lo nuestro."_

Tumbado en la cama, Mohinder se volvió hacia el despertados y miró la hora, había pasado toda la noche pensando en lo que había pasado y ahora se daba cuenta, mientras escuchaba los pensamientos de Peter, que podían haberlo solucionado antes, que podían haber hablado y que por muy mal que le hubiera sentado a Mohinder no tenía porque haberle hecho tanto daño a Peter.

Se levantó con rapidez y salió del cuarto. Aquello había sido una solemne tontería, todo podía solucionarse hablando, por mucho que le costara decirle algunas cosas, su relación no se rompería por una chorrada semejante.

Al llegar al salón no vio a Peter por ninguna parte y por un momento temió que se hubiera marchado a algún sitio y ahora no pudiera encontrarlo. _"Lo he estropeado todo, no he confiado en él y ahora me odiará siempre." _De nuevo escuchó los pensamientos de su compañero como si lo tuviera a su lado, pero al mirar a su alrededor no lo vio. _"Mohinder te quiero, perdóname por favor."_

El profesor sonrió, pero todavía estaba preocupado por no haber podido encontrarle. Dio unos pasos y entonces vio la terraza delante de él. Hacía frío, pese a ser casi abril, estaba helando fuera.

Se acercó a la ventana y allí lo vio, apoyado contra la pared, inmóvil, parecía dormido, pero una horrible sensación cruzó el cuerpo del profesor. Salió a la terraza y se acercó a Peter.

Entonces lo vio temblar, le tocó el brazo, estaba helado, parecía un témpano de hielo, debía de haber pasado toda la noche fuera. Luego le palpó la frente, estaba ardiendo, debía tener bastante fiebre.

"¿Peter que has hecho?" Le acarició la mejilla, pero su compañero no reaccionó a su contacto. "Vamos Peter, no me hagas esto ahora." Lo fue levantando con cuidado y dejó que se apoyara contra su cuerpo, la cabeza sobre su hombro y notó su lenta respiración contra su cuello.

Entonces Peter abrió los ojos. Le costaba mantenerlos abiertos, pero ver a Mohinder a su lado, cuidando de él, aunque no sabía exactamente porque, era suficiente para estar despierto. No sabía porque estaban allí, no recordaba haberse quedado dormido en la terraza, pero si que tenía la ligera idea de haber salido la noche anterior.

Estaba cansado, o más bien estaba deprimido. Su madre había puesto la excusa de que había intentado suicidarse cuando se había tirado de aquel edificio. Entonces él sabía que no era así, pero ahora…

No, no había intentado suicidarse, Peter no era de esos, se había convertido en un luchador conforme habían pasado los años y ahora tenía algo por lo que lucha de verdad, su relación con Mohinder.

Pero se había quedado allí en la terraza, a pesar del frío, allí se sentía bien, tranquilo, para poder pensar en la forma de arreglar el mal que había hecho. Se tenía que haber quedado dormido, o había sido el frío el que le había ganado la mano. No lo sabía, en los brazos de Mohinder no estaba seguro de nada, pero le daba igual; ahora se sentía realmente bien y no quería dejar de estar así.

"Vamos Peter, tienes que reaccionar y curarte. Siempre lo haces." Entonces Mohinder se dio cuenta. Peter no se había curado a si mismo. Mientras lo iba metiendo de nuevo en el apartamento y lo dejaba sobre el sofá, se fijó que la fiebre no había remitido y que no entraba en calor. "No puede ser." Puso sus dos manos a ambos lados del rostro de Peter para conseguir que se concentrara en él y no volviera a dormirse.

"Peter, escúchame, no me asustes, si quieres que me de cuenta lo mucho que te quiero y que n soportaría perderte, lo has hecho muy bien, ha sido juego sucio, pero me has convencido. Ahora termina con esto de una vez y regenérate."

Peter tomó una de las manos de Mohinder entre las suyas y el profesor se sentó a su lado. "¿Entonces me perdonas?" El profesor sonrió, ahora comprendía porque se había enamorado de esos ojos castaños y de ese tono de voz casi infantil que siempre le cautivaba.

"Claro que si, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer, nada de chantaje emocional. Me has dado un susto de muerte. Vamos usa tus poderes y terminemos con esto de una vez."

Pequeñas gotas de sudor corrían por la frente de Peter y se deslizaban por su rostro. La fiebre definitivamente no estaba remitiendo. "No puedo." Mohinder no lo comprendía y al mismo tiempo le estaba dando miedo.

Desde que llevaban juntos, jamás había visto a Peter enfermo, sus poderes siempre le habían ayudado a curar resfriados en segundos y evitar simples torceduras. El profesor jamás había tenido que verlo en cama o pasar noches en vela atendiéndolo, ese había sido Peter. Hasta se había olvidado de lo que sentía al tener a un ser querido enfermo.

Pero aquello no tenía sentido. "Peter, tus poderes." Su compañero tosió con fuerza y cerró los ojos al sentir que la cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle. Él mismo, había olvidado lo que era pasar una gripe o lo que fuera eso, por lo que ahora se sentía peor que nunca.

"No lo se, no puedo hacerlo, no tengo fuerzas."

"Muy bien, no pasa nada, lo arreglaremos al modo tradicional. Te llevaré al dormitorio te meterás en la cama y descansarás." Mohinder volvió a hacerse con el cuerpo de Peter.

Se dio cuenta que su compañero cada vez tenía menos fuerzas y que apenas se movía, definitivamente aquello no podía ser bueno. Al levantarlo del sofá, se quedaron mirando un momento.

En aquel instante de desesperación, Mohinder se dio cuenta que todo su malestar de la noche anterior se había esfumado, que el amor que sentía por Peter era mucho mayor y que el miedo a que le ocurriera nada malo ahora, dominaba su cuerpo.

Iba a cuidarle se ocuparía de él y cuando realmente estuviera bien, hablarían de todo lo que había pasado. "Tu madre no podrá con nosotros." Le dijo al oído y antes de comenzar a caminar hacia el dormitorio, le besó tiernamente.

"Te quiero." Dijo Peter entre delirios.

Le costó más de lo que hubiera esperado, pero al final consiguió dejarlo sobre la cama, lo acomodó y se sentó en la cama. "Voy a llamar a tu hermano, tal vez él sepa que hacer con tus poderes."

Antes de poder levantarse, Peter le sujetó la mano. Se había acurrucado en la cama, pero consiguió moverse con rapidez. "No te vayas, quédate. Es una tontería, pero tengo miedo."

Mohinder le acarició el cabello y deposito un cariñoso beso en su frente. Sentía que Peter era su niño y que ahora tenía que hacerlo todo por él. estaba asustado, era natural después de tanto tiempo sin males ni enfermedades, y él también estaba asustado, nunca lo había visto tan mal.

"No voy a ningún sitio, te lo prometo, sólo déjame coger el teléfono."

"Espera a que me duerma." Sin contestar, tan sólo después de asentir, Mohinder se tumbó a su lado, dejando que Peter se apoyara sobre él y cerrara los ojos poco a poco.

"Yo también te quiero mi niño."


	20. La fiebre Parte 2

El teléfono dio demasiados tonos antes que alguien contestara al otro lado. Le daba igual que fuera temprano y que Nathan pudiera estar durmiendo. Lo único que le importaba era poder hablar con alguien de lo que le ocurría a Peter.

"Mohinder son las ocho de la mañana, es domingo. Espero que sea importante." Le dijo el mayor de los Petrelli, con un tono de voz de alguien que estaba medio dormido.

"Peter tiene fiebre." Dijo el profesor con rotundidad. No se escuchó nada al otro lado por unos segundos, no estaba seguro si Nathan le había escuchado realmente. "Nathan…"

"Vale, Peter tiene la gripe o algo parecido, no es para darle demasiada importancia." Si Mohinder le hubiera llamado a otra hora del día, Nathan hubiera comprendido perfectamente el significado de esa afirmación y las consecuencias que podía tener para Peter.

"¿Nathan has escuchado lo que acabo de decir? Peter tiene fiebre, ¿recuerdas cuando fue la última vez que se puso enfermo o que tuvo el más mínimo resfriado?" El profesor estaba asustado y no podía evitar demostrarlo en su tono de voz.

Jamás había visto a Peter enfermo, su poder de regeneración, siempre le había aportado una salud increíble y por eso, Mohinder había dejado de preocuparse por la posibilidad de que a Peter le sucediera algo malo, en lo que se refería a la salud.

"¿Estás seguro? Quiero decir…"

"Nathan, lleva una hora delirando, ¿No crees que se distinguir cuando alguien que realmente me importa tiene fiebre? Así que ¿por qué no dejas de discutir sobre mis conocimientos de medicina y vienes para acá para ayudarme a descubrir lo que le ocurre a tu hermano?"

"Muy bien, pero primeo quiero hacer algo, creo que tengo una ligera idea de que va todo esto." Por mucho que Mohinder que saberlo, escuchar a Peter decir algo en sueños y saber que no estaba a su lado, le hizo no preguntar.

"De acuerdo, te estaré esperando." Al colgar el teléfono, Mohinder regresó al lado de Peter. Le tocó la frente, estaba ardiendo, jamás lo había visto en un estado parecido. Aquello se parecía a una especie de gripe, eso estaba claro, pero había algo raro.

"Mohinder, lo siento, no me dejes por favor."

"Shhhh, vamos tranquilo Peter, estoy a tu lado, no voy a dejarte y no tengo nada que perdonarte." Le besó la frente sudorosa y se sentó en el suelo, para poder estar a su lado. "¿Sabes lo que ha pasado? ¿Te ha hecho alguien esto? Habla conmigo por favor, vuelve a mi lado."

Se apoyó sobre el pecho de Peter, escuchando su corazón. Latía agitado, como si estuviera aterrado por algún motivo que Mohinder desconocía. Le dolía tanto no poder ayudarle, no saber lo que le ocurría y que Peter tuviera estar sufriendo en solitario.

"No quería hacerte daño, no debí escuchar las palabras de mi madre."

"Eso ya lo se, no debes lastimarte por eso. Te quiero."

Como si de un encantamiento se tratara, Peter abrió los ojos lentamente y estos se encontraron con el profesor, que lo miraba con ternura. "Pareces cansado, ¿Por qué no te vas a dormir?"

"Nunca vas a dejar de preocuparte por mi. Pero ahora soy yo el que te estoy cuidando a ti, así que no te preocupes por nada, sólo intenta descansar; yo estaré aquí cuando despiertes." Le acarició el cabelló y luego le besó, mientras Peter se volvió a quedar dormido.

- o -

"No pensaba que echaras tanto de menos a tu madre como para llamarme a estas horas de la mañana."

"¿Qué le has hecho a Peter? Se que has sido tu así que no finjas no saber de lo que te estoy hablando." Angela se sentó tranquilamente en el sillón del despacho de Nathan y miró a su hijo.

"¿Por qué piensas que tengo que ver algo con todo lo que le ocurre a tu hermano? A veces es él mismo el inconsciente que se mete en problemas. No soy la culpable de todas las desgracias que pasan en esta familia."

"Por favor, mamá, deja de ser cínica. Estamos hablando de tu propio hijo. ¿Qué le has hecho, envenenarle? Creía que ya habías tenido bastante con hacerle explotar para reventar New York."

De repente la expresión de Angela cambió por completo, se había vuelto fría y dura, tanto que hasta Nathan pensó que tenía pensando hacerle algo a él mismo. Pero en lugar de eso, se quedó donde estaba y tan sólo cruzó las manos.

"Peter tiene que aprender que no todo se basa en el amor y en su querido profesor Suresh. No es un ser humano como todos lo demás, tiene responsabilidades que atender con sus poderes.

Si no los quiere, bien, se los puedo quitar, pero tendrá que volver a saber lo que se siente estando enfermo, teniendo un dolor de cabeza o cualquier tipo de mal que tenemos el resto de las personas. De todas formas esto es temporal, no se que relación tiene pero el próximo eclipse es la clave."

Nathan respiró con fuerza para controlar su instinto de lanzarse contra su madre. No se podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, que su propia madre hubiera envenenado de alguna forma a su hermano.

"Estás completamente loca." Nathan se dirigió hacia la puerta. "¿Cómo puedo devolverle sus poderes?"

"No puedes, debe ser el mismo el que los recupere y si no dile que hable con Hiro Nakamura, él sabe muy bien lo que significa perder los poderes."

"¡Por el amor de dios mamá! Peter está enfermo; tiene fiebre muy alta y puede que tengamos que llevarlo al hospital. ¿Quieres ver sufrir a tu familia? Bien, pues entonces mírame, estoy aterrado por lo que le pueda pasar a mi hermano, no puedo pensar en la idea de que se muera y mucho menos por tu culpa.

¡Vete de mi casa, no quiero volver a verte cerca de mis hijos o de Peter! Y por cierto, olvídate de mi candidatura si Peter no está a mi lado con su novio, no me presento. ¡Ahora vete!"

Nathan salió de la casa sin preocuparse por saber si su madre también lo había hecho, ya había perdido demasiado tiempo lejos de Peter, como para perder más.

- o -

Mohinder no era de las personas que pediera la paciencia con facilidad, se le daba bien manejar las situaciones y se mantenía sereno en los peores momentos. Pero aquello estaba empezando a superarle.

La fiebre de Peter cada vez era más alta, y había comenzado a tiritar con violencia hacía pocos minutos. No había vuelto a recuperar la conciencia y cada vez deliraba con mayor intensidad.

Fue entonces cuando Nathan apareció. Al ver la expresión agotada del profesor, el mayor de los Petrelli comprendió que aquello no iba nada bien. Se acercó al sofá y por un momento se quedó de piedra.

También él había olvidado lo que sentía cuando Peter había estado enfermo y después de tanto tiempo había conseguido no preocuparse por la vida de su hermano, por mucho que se pusiera en peligro para salvar a otros.

Pero ahora, su pequeño Peter estaba completamente indefenso, temblando con fuerza y sin ser consciente que su hermano estaba allí para cuidarle. "Hace un rato que se ha puesto peor." Dijo Mohinder en un tono de voz realmente asustado. "Antes aún decía cosas coherente, pero ahora no soy capaz de saber lo que dice. Tengo miedo Nathan."

"Yo también. Hola Pete, se que puedes oírme, eres un luchador y saldrás de esta, no debes dejar que mamá se salga con la suya. Se lo que te ha hecho y conseguiremos que recuperes tus poderes.

Pero ahora tienes que luchar, igual que luchas por mi, por Mohinder y por todos esos desconocidos, ahora tienes que hacerlo por ti mismo. Besó la frente de su hermano y sacó el teléfono de un bolsillo. "Será mejor llevarlo al hospital, esto no me gusta nada."

Mohinder ya había pensado eso antes, pero estaba tan seguro que Peter podría luchar contra la enfermedad, que se había negado a creer en la necesidad de llevarlo al hospital, eso significaba que la situación estaba fuera de su alcance.

"¿Por qué has nombrado a vuestra madre?" Mohinder necesitaba hablar de algo mientras esperaban la llegada de la ambulancia, cada momento que pasaba junto a Peter, aferrando su mano, sin poder hacer nada más para ayudarle, era un infierno para el profesor.

"Ella le ha quitado los poderes. No me he quedado para averiguar como, primero quería estar seguro que Peter estuviera a salvo. Luego volveré a verla." No quería tener que hacerlo, deseaba no volver a ver a esa terrible mujer en toda su vida, pero si deseaba que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad, necesitaba saber lo que había hecho para arrebatarle los poderes.

"Voy a matar a esa mujer como vuelva a acercarse a Peter, me da igual que sea vuestra madre. Voy a matarla."

"No si yo lo hago primero." Contestó Nathan.

"Hola chicos." Los dos se volvieron hacia Peter. "Siento preocuparos tanto. Pronto estaré bien y todo…" Al comenzar a toser, Peter dejó de hablar. Le costaba respirar, cada vez lo notaba más.

Mohinder estaba a su lado, ayudándole a mantenerse derecho para poder toser más fácilmente. El profesor se sentó en el sofá e hizo que Peter se apoyara en él, descansando la cabeza sobre su pecho, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla para intentar que se relajara y respirara con toda la normalidad posible.

Nathan se quedó junto a ellos, mirándolo, sin poder creerse que su propia madre se hubiera empeñado tanto en destruir su relación, porque si había algo en lo que Nathan creía realmente, era en el amor que Peter sentía por el profesor y la devoción que profesaba Mohinder por su hermano


	21. Deja de torturarte

Habían transcurrido ya cinco días desde que había comenzado la enfermedad de Peter. Por lo que había dicho el médico que lo había visitado, se trataba de una fuerte gripe provocada por las horas que había pasado a la intemperie aquella noche.

Tal y como les había dicho, estaban en el momento más alto de la enfermedad, la fiebre era más alta que nunca y Peter apenas estaba consciente unos pocos minutos seguidos. Había estado vomitando, por lo que tenía el estómago completamente vacío, pero tampoco quería ingerir ningún tipo de alimento.

Por su parte, Mohinder estaba dando todo lo que tenía par cuidar de su compañero, se había entregado en cuerpo y alma a su cuidado, tanto que el propio Nathan se había empezado a preocupar por él.

"Al final vas a caer tu también enfermo y no se sería capaz de encargarme de los dos." Por mucho intentó quitarle hierro al asunto, no le era fácil hablar sin que se le notara el cansancio y la frustración en la voz. El profesor no contestó, se quedó con la mirada fija en la cama.

Estaba apoyado en la puerta, mirando a Peter sintiéndose completamente impotente por no saber que más hacer para ayudarle. Porque aquello no era una gripe normal, a Peter no le ocurrían esas cosas, no caía enfermo, no tenía que ir al médico. Aquello estaba totalmente fuera de su entendimiento.

"Lo siento tanto." Dijo Peter en suspiro. Los otros dos hombres se miraron, era la primera vez que Peter deliraba por culpa de la fiebre. Mohinder se acercó a él y se arrodilló junto a la cama. "Mohinder lo siento mucho."

"¿A que te refieres Peter?" le acarició la frente sudorosa y esperó que pudiera escucharle desde su inconsciente. "Vamos cariño, puedes luchar contra esto, una fiebre no puede ser peor que un ataque de Sylar o una discusión con tu madre porque no le gusta el hombre con el que te vas a casar."

"No me dejes por favor, perdóname por lo que dije, pero no me dejes." Continuó diciendo Peter, que no parecía escuchar las palabras del profesor. Este sujetó su mano con fuerza, esperando que así notara su presencia cerca.

"¿Cómo iba a dejarte cuando eres el amor de mi vida?"

"No me dejes." Repetía una y otra vez.

"Mierda." Mohinder se levantó rápidamente y salió del cuarto. Tenía ganas de llorar, de gritar de echarle la culpa a alguien de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero no encontraba ningún culpable posible.

Estaba empezando a perder los nervios, porque el profesor no era de los que se quedaban sentados esperando que las cosas se solucionaran por si solas. Él necesitaba datos, números, hechos a los que enfrentarse y que le dieran un buen motivo por el que le estaba ocurriendo aquello a Peter.

- o -

"Tiene gracia hermanito." Nathan se había acercado a la cama y ahora estaba sentado junto a su hermano. "Parece que hayamos viajado en el tiempo. Todavía te recuerdo con siete años, cuando tuviste aquella fiebre tan fea." Tal y como había Mohinder, Nathan le acarició la frente, mientras Peter pegaba su cuerpo al de su hermano. "Sentí que te perdía cuando te subió la fiebre y no quiero sentirme igual ahora. No puedo permitírmelo, no después de haber recuperado a mi hermano."

Peter se fue acurrucando más contra su hermano, hasta que apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Nathan sonrió, pues creía estar viendo a ese niño enfermo que tan sólo necesitaba la presencia de su hermano mayor cerca para quedarse dormido mucho más tranquilo.

"Pero sabes, ahora me siento mal por ser yo el que estoy aquí, siento que estoy usurpando el lugar del profesor. No se porque le estás pidiendo perdón, pero él debería estar a tu lado, él te quiere, no sabes lo mucho que se está esforzando para ayudarte. Temo que termine cayendo enfermo también si sigue así."

Con un movimiento reflejo, Peter cogió la mano de su hermano y de repente, comenzó a enseñarle unas imágenes en la cabeza a su hermano. Se trataban de recuerdos de la noche en la que todo había comenzado, la vuelta al apartamento después de haber estado con su madre, la discusión y él quedándose sólo.

"Con que era eso. Peter escúchame, no tienes de que preocuparte, Mohinder está loco por ti. De acuerdo, cometiste un error al preguntarle aquello, pero nos podría haber pasado a cualquiera, ya sabes lo manipuladora que puede llegar a ser mamá."

"No puedo perderte." Susurró Peter entre sueños.

"Eso es." Nathan se dio cuenta que Mohinder estaba en la habitación. Su rostro agotado, demostraba que no había dejado de intentar buscar una nueva explicación y una solución para el problema de Peter.

El profesor volvió a arrodillar junto a la cama y comenzó a hablarle a Peter. "Peter, mi amor, escúchame, creo que ya se porque te está pasando todo esto y creo que yo tengo un poco de culpa, aunque hasta ahora no había dado cuenta."

"Mohinder, no vuelvas a empezar otra vez, tu no tienes la culpa de lo que ha pasado." Nathan se había convertido en el hermano mayor de los dos y como tal, había estado los últimos días, intentado quitar la culpa de encima de los hombros de Mohinder, pero ahora pensaba que no lo había conseguido.

"Ahora no, Nathan. Además tiene sentido. Dices que tu madre le ha hecho algo ¿verdad? Y tu madre tiene una persuasión muy grande; tal vez no sea ese su poder pero es capaz de convencer de cualquier cosa."

"¿Se puede saber a donde intentas llegar con todo esto?, empiezo a no comprender absolutamente nada."

"Sus poderes, los de Peter, están directamente relacionados con sus sentimientos, así es como los asimila. ¿recuerdas?"

"¿Y que tiene eso que ver con su enfermedad?" Preguntó un incrédulo Nathan que no tenía ni idea de a donde quería ir a parar su cuñado. "Mohinder creo que estás agotado. Tal vez deberías descansar un poco para madurar tu idea."

"Tiene toda la lógica. Peter no se fía de si mismo, su madre le hizo dudar de nuestra relación, le metió unas cosas sin sentido en su cabeza y con eso consiguió que yo me cabreara con él."

El profesor se volvió hacia Peter y le sonrió con ternura, por mucho que estaba seguro de tener razón no podía creerse que Peter se estuviera torturando de esa forma por haber cometido aquel error.

"Peter, escúchame por favor. No he estado con ningún hombre desde que estoy contigo, te quiero más que a mi propia vida y lo daría todo por ti. Sólo quiero que vuelvas a ser tu mismo, el chico con poderes, el que desea salvar al mundo, el que consiguió que yo recuperar sus poderes. Te necesito Peter."

Sin embargo, no paso nada, Peter no reaccionó, estaba igual, quieto, con una fiebre muy alta y cerca de necesitar que lo llevaran a un hospital. Por ello, por más que lo intentó, Mohinder no pudo reprimir las lágrimas por más tiempo y ocultando el rostro contra la sábana comenzó a sollozar.

"Peter por favor, no se que más hacer."

"Podrías dejarle." La voz era inconfundible para él, pues esa mujer había destrozado su vida demasiadas veces.

"¿Cómo ha entrado en mi casa?"

"¿Tu casa? Que yo sepa este sigue siendo el apartamento de mi hijo."

"Mamá, no se lo que pretendes, te lo digo de verdad, pero haznos un favor a todos y déjanos tranquilos. ¿Tanto te cuesta reconocer que Peter está enamorado? Tu hijo es féliz, esta con la persona que quiere y su amor es correspondido. Eso debería hacer feliz a cualquier madre normal que se preocupa por tus hijos."

Angela sonrió con maldad. "En eso te equivocas Nathan, no hago más que preocuparme por vosotros."

"Pues tienes una forma muy extraña de hacerlo."

"Me preocupa que la noticia de la relación de Peter con este hombre…"

"Se llama Mohinder mamá."

"Es igual, su relación perjudicará a tu carrera política."

"A la mierda la carrera si con eso destrozo la vida de mi hermano, creo que ya he estado a punto de hacer eso más de una vez y no voy a cometer el mismo error una vez más."

"El profesor le está haciendo un hombre débil."

"¿Por estar enamorado?"

"No pretendo que lo comprendas Nathan, pero yo he visto el futuro y la relación de tu hermano no le ayudará a nadie."

"¿Querrás decir que no te ayuda a ti?"

"Lo siento mamá, pero yo le quiero y no voy a dejarle. Si prefieres dejarme sin poderes, haya tu, Mohinder es mi vida." El profesor miró a Peter y poder verle con los ojos abiertos y que le devolvió la mirada, fue lo mejor que el profesor podía esperar.

"Peter." Mohinder rió nervioso y besó a Peter en los labios. "Dios, me has dado un susto tremendo estos días."

"Voy a casarme contigo, con o sin poderes, con o sin enfermedades y tu mamá, no vas a impedírmelo."

"Arruinarás muchos planes. Hay gente que disgustará." Era la última palabra de Angela y como no podía ser de otra manera había sonado a una terrible amenaza.

"Si nos tenemos que enfrentar a eso, que así sea. Quiero a este hombre, los dos hemos estado enfermos o heridos y no nos has hecho replantearnos nada. Así que…"

"Vete mamá." Terminó de decir Nathan cuando le entró la tos a su hermano. Se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación acompañando a su madre a la puerta, dejando solos a Peter y Mohinder. El profesor se tumbó al lado de Peter y lo abrazó.

"No vuelvas a decirlo, déjalo estar. No tengo nada que perdonarte, has sufrido demasiado como para estar enfadado por nada. Así que saca del cajón tus poderes y deja de torturarte."

Mohinder volvió a besarle, mientras Peter cerraba los ojos y acurrucándose contra el profesor, se volvía a quedar dormido, notando con su poder de regeneración estaba haciendo su trabajo poco a poco.


	22. He sido un tonto

"Vamos Peter, puedes hacerlo, sólo tienes que concentrarte un poco más." Mohinder tomó el rostro de su novio entre las dos manos y le besó, mientras escuchaba a Peter remugar por lo bajo.

"No puedo, no estoy preparado todavía para leerte de nuevo la mente." Se dejó caer sobre el hombro del profesor y cerró los ojos. Estaba realmente agotado, pero Mohinder parecía no tener límites.

"Eso lo dices porque tienes miedo. No seas crío Peter, estando cerca de los treinta años, tienes que ayudarme con esto, no puedo hacerlo sólo." Peter mostró una expresión ofendida, aunque visiblemente divertida.

"Acabo de cumplir los veintiséis. No estoy tan cerca de los treinta. Además ¿Qué pasa si no quiero volver a tener todos esos poderes? Regenerarme está bien, volar me encanta, pero otras cosas no tengo porque recuperarlas. ¿Qué me dices de leer la mente de la gente? Es como violar su intimidad."

Mohinder lo miró con su sonrisa más cariñosa. "Hazlo por mi, por favor. ¿No creerás que te pediría algo que pensar que podría hacerte daño. ¿Por qué no pruebas a leer mi mente?"

"¿No vas a parar hasta que lo haga verdad?" Mohinder negó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que se cruzaba de piernas en la cama, poniéndose cómodo, como si fuera a esperar un buen rato.

Peter suspiró. No podía negar que estaba enamorado de ese hombre, porque haría todo lo que el profesor le pidiera sin rechistar, tan sólo con ver esos ojos negros mirándole fijamente y esa sonrisa que aparecía cuando hablaban, Peter tenía suficiente para aceptar lo que Mohinder le dijera.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró, aunque estaba convencido de no iba a escuchar nada, porque una parte de él no quería hacerlo, quería convertirse en un hombre normal, con un trabajo normal y novio perfecto como el profesor. Quería quitar el peligro de sus vidas y poder ser simplemente ellos dos.

El silencio inundó su cabeza allí tan sólo estaban sus propios pensamientos y los miedos que no se había atrevido a contarle a Mohinder todavía. _"Te quiero." _Peter abrió los ojos de par en par mirando al profesor. _"Te quiero y se que me estás oyendo. Conozco perfectamente esa cara, me estás oyendo."_

"¡No!" Peter se levantó de la cama como si hubiera estado sentado sobre brasas y fue hasta la ventana. Afuera todo parecía igual; las mismas nubes en el cielo, el mismo tráfico en la calle y la gente que siempre tenía prisa. "¿Por qué no puedo ser como ellos?"

"No te entiendo." Mohinder fue tras él y rodeó el cuerpo de Peter con sus brazos, le besó en el cuello y esperó. Peter siempre necesitaba su tiempo, su espacio. Desde que el profesor estaba con él, había descubierto que su compañero había llevado toda su vida una existencia totalmente independiente, alejado de su familia, en la que los sentimientos era algo que prefería guardarse para si mismo y cuando llegaba el momento de revelarlos, le costaba hacerlo. "¿Qué ocurre? Si es por mi, porque te forzado a hacer algo que no quieres, lo siento mucho, no pensaba que…"

"No es eso, tan sólo pensaba que tal vez esto me ha ocurrido por algo y no sea tan malo volver a ser alguien normal, vulgar incluso, que no sabe que el mundo está a punto de terminarse y que no tiene la responsabilidad de salvarlo."

Sin decir nada, el profesor se puso entre Peter y la ventana, mirándolo fijamente, intentando saber si estaba hablando con el hombre que había estado dispuesto a sacrificarse por una animadora a la que no conocía o por toda la ciudad de New York.

"No digas eso, tu no eres así. Te encanta ayudar a la gente."

"Claro, por eso me hice enfermero." Mohinder negó con la cabeza, a veces odiaba que Peter fuera tan testarudo. El mismo detalle le hacía incansable cuando quería hacer algo, le hacía odiarlo por no querer comprender lo que le decía en ese momento.

"¿Vas a dejar que Sylar se salga con la suya?" Dijo mientras le sujetó con fuerza de los hombros, con tanta fuerza que le clavó los dedos, sin poder creerse que el propio Peter hubiera perdido la fe en si mismo. "¿Le dejarás que vuelva a venir a por mi e intente…"

"_Peter yo no quería, cuando pasó yo no sabía quien era. Lo siento mucho, tu madre debió enterarse y ahora ha estado a punto de romper nuestra relación. Mira lo que te ha hecho a ti."_

El rostro de Peter había vuelto a cambiar y entonces Mohinder estuvo seguro que le había escuchado. Pero no supo que decir. Ya lo había dicho todo, Angela había conseguido lo que quería y Peter ahora rompería con él por lo que sabía que había hecho.

Se dejó caer en la cama y ocultó el rostro entre sus manos. Avergonzado, deseó tener el poder de desaparecer de allí en ese mismo momento, pero notaba la presencia de Peter junto a él, su aroma, su mirada puesta sobre él y entonces, sus manos sobre sus rodillas.

"Soy un imbécil ¿Sabes? Y creo que tu madre lo sabía desde la primera vez que me vio. Es un mujer muy lista. Si, estuve con él, pero sólo fue una noche, ya sabes estábamos solos y yo no sabía quien era, de haberlo sabido… Peter lo siento, debí habértelo dicho, pero estaba tan avergonzado por haberme dejado engañar, que no me atreví."

"Mi madre no es tan lista y creo que yo he sido todo un estúpido. Vamos dime lo que pasó, seguro que te sentirás mejor cuando lo hayas hecho."

"No creo que pueda, no después de lo que ha pasado estos días. Además se trata de Sylar." Tal y como antes había hecho el profesor con él; Peter extendió las manos hasta su rostro y le besó en los labios.

"Tu quieres que practique otra vez a leer tu mente. ¿Por qué no me lo dices mentalmente? Así no tienes que pronunciar una sola palabra y te liberas de eso. Además así mi madre no podrá hacernos daño con eso."

"¿Entonces no te molesta que estuviera con él?"

"Claro que me molesta."

"Peter, yo…"

"Me molesta saber que ha habido otro hombre antes que yo en tu vida y también me molesta que te hiciera daño." Se volvió a sentar en la cama junto al profesor, sin soltar su rostro y sin dejar de besarle, se arrodilló frente a él, sentándose sobre sus piernas. "Me molesta que hayas sufrido por él, por tener miedo a contármelo. Eso es lo que me molesta."

Sin esperar la respuesta del profesor, Peter comenzó besarle el cuello, justo donde sabía que más le gustaba. Mohinder no tardó en suspirar y recostarse sobre la cama, cerrando los ojos.

"¿Sabes lo que más me molesta?" Le dijo al oído. "Que llevas toda la semana preocupándote por mi y lo último que te dije antes de comenzar esta locura es si habías estado con otro hombree. ¿lo ves? No soy alguien muy listo par a preguntarte eso."

Mohinder se echó a reír. Ahora estaba más seguro que nunca, que Peter era todo un encanto y ni lo que dijera su madre o cualquier otra persona, podría ya hacerle cambiar de opinión al respecto.

"Hablando de cuidar de ti." Puso la mano en la frente de Peter. "Estás empezando a tener fiebre otra vez, así que va siendo hora de volver a la cama y descansar." Se incorporó e hizo que Peter se tumbara en la cama poco a poco. "Por cierto, sobre lo que he dicho… _Sólo fue un polvo de una noche, no significó nada entonces y cuando te conocí a ti, fue totalmente distinto, sincero y verdadero. Yo te quiero a ti y desde…"_

"Vale, vale, creo que prefiero descansar, así que ven aquí, túmbate a mi lado y vamos a dormir un poco. Sólo dime una cosa, ¿Quién es mejor en la cama, Sylar o yo?"

"¡Peter!" Pero no siguió hablando, tan sólo se mordió el labio y tal y como le había dicho su novio, se tumbó a su lado. "¿qué tal si lo comprobamos y me refrescas la memoria para que te pueda dar una respuesta?"

"¿Qué pasa con lo de descansar?" Las manos de Peter comenzaron a recorrer la espalda del profesor bajo su camiseta. "Creía que no querías subirme la fiebre pero si sigues mirándome así…"

"Quiero olvidar estos últimos días y desde que discutimos por culpa de tu madre no hemos hecho el amor. Puede que un poco de ejercicio no te siente mal después de todo."

"Muy bien tu eres el doctor. ¿Cuál es el tratamiento a seguir?"

Mohinder comenzó a besarle y a acariciarle y un momento después, tal y como antes había hecho Peter, se sentó sobre él para evitar que hiciera ningún esfuerzo innecesario. Deslizó los dedos por el brazo de Peter haciéndole cosquillas y los dos sonrieron mientras continuaban besándose.

"¿Qué tal una dosis extra de mi?" De nuevo el besó entre suspiros de los dos y poco a poco comenzó desnudarlo y quitarse la ropa él mismo.

Así, entre sexo y caricias, la mañana se les echó encima y finalmente agotado, Peter se quedó dormido con la cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho de Mohinder, dejándose llevar por el latido tranquilo de su corazón.

En ese momento, le daba igual todo lo que estuviera fuera de esas cuatro paredes, con quien había estado el profesor antes que con él y le importaba muy poco lo que pensara su madre de aquella relación.

En ese momento de tranquilidad, Peter era completamente feliz y no necesitaba absolutamente nada más.

"_¿Seguirás luchando por todos nosotros?" _Escuchó decir a la voz de Mohinder en su cabeza.

"Lo seguiré haciendo por mis amigos, por Claire y por Nathan, pero creo que sólo estaría dispuesto a dar mi alma porque tu estuvieras a salvo." Terminó diciendo al mismo tiempo que se dejaba arrastrar por el sueño más profundo y reparador.


	23. Fugitivos

Mohinder todavía se preguntaba como habían llegado a ese punto. Si dos semanas antes, cuando Peter y él estaban preparado su boda, alguien les hubiera dicho que aquello iba a ocurrir en sus vidas, seguramente, ninguno de los dos lo hubiera creído posible. Porque una pesadilla así, no podía ser real.

"¿Cómo está Peter?" Le preguntó Matt al profesor, sin quitarle la vista de encima a Peter, que recostado sobre Mohinder, respiraba con cierta dificultad. "Parece tranquilo."

"Bueno, lo está llevando bien, aunque creo que tiene el brazo roto aunque no me haya dicho nada. es normal después del golpe." Mohinder suspiró con fuerza y cerró los ojos intentando no pensar en el momento en el que había soltado la mano de Peter, cuando podía haberle evitado el golpe, cuando había estado a punto de perderle. "Si me hubiera esforzado un poco más por sostenerle."

"No te eches la culpa de lo que ha pasado, tu no eres quien nos está persiguiendo desde hace semanas, tu no eres el que nos quiere tener encerrados para siempre por el simple hecho de ser diferentes. Tu hiciste lo mejor que pudiste para proteger a Peter. Lo demás no importa." Dijo el policía poniendo la mano en el hombro de su amigo para intentar hacerle sentir mejor.

"¿Crees que Nathan sabe algo de todo esto?"

"Nathan." Dijo Peter al escuchar nombrar a su hermano, pero ni siquiera abrió los ojos, estaba demasiado cansado y le dolía el brazo, como para ser consciente de nada más. "Nathan."

"Shhh, tranquilo, no hagas esfuerzos, dentro de poco habremos salido de aquí y te llevaremos a un hospital." Mohinder miraba a Matt mientras decía eso, por que él mismo no estaba seguro que pudieran lograrlo. Estaban en mitad de la nada, sin saber hacia donde ir y Peter estaba herido. Desde luego no tenían muchas opciones de salir de allí.

"Peter." Mohinder y Matt se volvieron hacia la voz dulce de Claire, corría hacia ellos. la chica se arrodilló junto a Peter y le acarició la mejilla. "¿Por qué no se regenera? Peter cogió ese poder de mi. Le he visto hacerlo muchas veces."

"No puede, bueno si puede pero lo ha olvidado." Claire miraba al profesor sin comprender una sola palabra de lo que estaba diciendo, igual que no comprendía porque aquella locura había sucedido en sus vidas. "Es largo de contar."

"Creo que tenemos tiempo hasta que vengan a rescatarnos." Dijo ella, sin separarse de su tío.

"¿Creéis que es buena idea que alguien como ese hombre que se hace llamar el cazador de con nosotros primero?" Matt habló por todos los que allí estaban. "Se como actúa, cuando se lo propone es imparable y después de lo que le hemos hecho a su avión de prisioneros, no creo que se tome muchas consideraciones con ninguno de nosotros."

"Tengo que sacar a Peter de aquí, cuando nos atacaron no estaba recuperado del todo y después de esto, no quiero pensar en una recaída no sabiendo que no tiene el poder de recuperarse. No tiene sentido, ¿Por qué yo ahora tengo una fuerza increíble y él no consigue mantener más de un poder al mismo tiempo?"

"Se está haciendo de noche, será mejor esperar hasta mañana antes de salir de aquí, ¿Crees que Peter podrá aguantar esta noche?" Mohinder asintió abrazando el cuerpo de Peter. No estaba seguro de que su novio pudiera resistir, pero desde luego no tenían muchas más opciones.

En pocos minutos, todos los fugitivos de acomodaron para dormir, no muy lejos los unos de los otros y Peter semiinconsciente, continuaba apoyado en el profesor, sin que este tuviera mucha intención de moverse. El profesor levantó la mirada hacia al cielo, como si de alguna forma, en las estrellas que los rodeaban pudiera encontrar las respuestas a todas sus preguntas y sobretodo, tal vez alguien pudiera decirle como demonios habían llegado a esa situación.

- o -

"¿Has visto las noticias hoy? Dos más han desaparecido y los dos tenían una habilidad especial. Vienen a por nosotros y ni siquiera sabemos a quien nos estamos enfrentando." Mientras lo escuchaba, Mohinder, se sentó en la cama junto a Peter y le tocó la frente.

"¿Por qué no me haces un poco de caso de vez en cuando y descansas? No soy médico pero creo que se perfectamente que no estás del todo recuperado, sobretodo porque note puedes regenerar y tendrás que curarte como una persona normal." Mohinder le besó el los labios al verle sonreír.

Aunque no lo hubiera dicho nunca, Peter estaba encantado con que Mohinder le cuidara tanto. Nunca había tenido a nadie cerca que realmente se preocupara por lo que había descansado o si había comido.

Pero ahora era distinto, tenía novio, prometido más bien, que le cuidaba, que se había quedado más de alguna noche en vela para comprobar si la fiebre le había bajado y que ahora se recostaba sobre él para conseguir dejara el periódico y se relajara a su lado, disfrutando de la tranquilidad de un domingo por la mañana.

"Esto no está bien. Estamos dejando que esos tipos campen a sus anchas. Vienen a por nosotros y no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados." Mohinder se incorporó y le volvió a besar. No quería escucharlo hablar así. Ya lo habían pasado bastante mal, como para pensar en volver a meterse en problemas, justo cuando las cosas les empezaban a ir bastante mal.

Mohinder había encontrado trabajo en un laboratorio que no tenía ni idea de quien era su padre, cosa que alegró mucho al profesor y había conseguido, aunque le había costado mucho, que Peter se tomara esos días de reposo en casa.

"Se que no está bien. Pero también se que quiero hablar contigo de nuestra boda, ¿Qué tal si por un día nos comportamos como una pareja normal, nerviosa porque su gran día se acerca y dejamos lo de salvar al mundo cuando tu temperatura corporal esté en su sitio?"

Peter lo miró a los ojos y sonrió. Estaba completamente enamorado del profesor y no había forma de que pudiera negarse a una petición que este le hiciera, siempre y cuando le pusiera aquella sonrisa dulce y su mirada más tierna.

"Dos meses y medio y seremos un matrimonio más." Dijo por fin Peter. "Después de todo lo que hemos tenido que pasar, no me puedo creer que estemos aquí. ¿Le has dicho ya a Matt que quieres que sea tu padrino? Ayer hablé con Nathan y está encantado de ser el mío."

"No he tenido tiempo, pero mañana mismo se lo diré, espero que me diga que si, es mi mejor amigo y no me imagino con otro padrino en mi propia vida." Un golpe seco en la puerta del apartamento los sobresaltó a los dos. Salieron de la cama de un salto, pero antes de que pudieran salir de habitación.

Tres hombres, entraron en el cuarto, apuntándoles con grandes armas aturdidoras y otro más fue detrás de ellos. "Siento mucho decirle profesor que su boda tendrá que ser postpuesta, aunque no puedo darle una fecha en la que pueda llevarla a cabo."

"¿Quién es usted?" Dijo Mohinder dando un paso adelante. Peter se dio cuenta que lo estaba protegiendo y aunque intentó tirar de él para que no se arriesgara de esa forma no lo consiguió. "¿Y que hace en nuestra casa?"

"¿Es que acaso no lee los periódicos? El gobierno ha decidido evitar la amenaza de gente como ustedes. Así que les pediría que me acompañaran sin armar un gran escándalo. No querrán asustar la buena gente que vive en este edificio." El hombre cuyo rostro horrible hizo estremecerse a Peter y Mohinder, sonrió con maldad.

"Está diciendo que va a secuestrarnos. ¿Con qué derecho?" Mohinder todavía se puso más delante de Peter, con lo que todo su cuerpo tapaba el de su prometido. Sin que el hombre se diera cuenta, Peter agarró su mano con fuerza, los dos estaban aterrados, pero no se lo iban a poner tan fácil como para entregarse sin más.

"Con el mismo que ustedes han estado a punto de volar la mitad de la ciudad de New York. Ahora mismo señor Petrelli, señor Suresh, ustedes son terroristas, enemigos de la seguridad de este país y van a ser recluidos para que no hagan daño a nadie más."

"Mi hermano no lo permitirá, hablará con el presidente y usted…"

"Su hermano, el señor Petrelli, también está en busca y captura, es una lástima que no estuviera aquí con ustedes, nos habría puesto las cosas mucho más fáciles. Señores, se acabo ya hora de hablar." El hombre les hizo una señal a los dos hombres que tenía a su lado, mientras que dejó al tercero para protegerlo en caso de que ocurriera algo inesperado.

Tal y como él había pensado, en cuanto Mohinder vio que aquellos hombres armados se acercaban, lanzó una silla que tenía al lado contra uno de ellos, pero no pudo evitar que el otro le disparar con su rifle, el primer disparo no lo derribó pero si le dejó aturdido, el segundo y tercero terminaron el trabajo.

"¡Mohinder no!" Peter fue una presa fácil, sin poderes y no del todo recuperado, con un disparo fue suficiente para dejarlo inconsciente.

Después de eso, todo ocurrió muy rápido para los dos, el avión, la droga con la que los mantenían atontados, la aparición de Claire y la liberación. Pero a partir de ese momento las cosas se habían puesto realmente serias y desde luego no habían salido como estaban planeadas.

Peter descubrió en ese momento su nueva habilidad para tener un solo poder de vez, por lo que al tocar aquella desconocida rubia, ella le dio el poder de congelar y sin querer, deshizo una de las paredes del avión. El aparato comenzó a dar tumbos, al no estar sujeto a ningún sitio, Peter comenzó a golpearse con todo, hasta que con un fuerte golpe, escuchó el crujido de su brazo.

Mohinder lo cogió, pero tan sólo pudo sujetarlo de la mano. Lo cogió con fuerza, aunque no uso toda la de su poder recién encontrado. La fuerza del viento intentó alejarle de Peter, pero el profesor no iba a soltarle, no iba a perderlo esa vez, cuando tenía su mano bien cogida, aunque no lo suficiente y cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba gritando el nombre de Peter, que se había soltado de su mano, mientras el avión caía descontroladamente. Después de eso, se hizo la nada.


	24. Tras el accidente

Al entrar en el apartamento de su hermano, Nathan sabía lo que había ocurrido. Había oído rumores, pero no había querido creerse ninguno. Era una locura que el gobierno estuviera realmente intentando cazar a la gente con alguna habilidad especial, pero al ver lo que los agentes habían hecho en el apartamento de Peter y Mohinder, Nathan se dio cuenta lo muy equivocado que estaba.

Continuó atento a las noticias, a Internet, a todo lo que pudiera llevarle hasta su hermano y por fin, en un foro, de los que suelen ser muy poco fiables, leyó algo que llamó su atención. Alguien con el sobrenombre de Espia27, decía que había aviones llevándose a gente, "gente inocente, sin ningún motivo. Los secuestran y sus familias no vuelven a saber de ellos."

Eso fue todo lo que Nathan necesitó, ponía una dirección, un angar, del que se suponía que salían esos aviones. Tal vez no fuera más que un bulo, pero si perdía esa oportunidad y Peter desaparecía, no se lo perdonaría en al vida.

Nunca se había alegrado de tanto de poder volar. De esa forma podía pasar desapercibido, sin necesitad de unas un coche o cualquier otro medio de transporte. El avión estaba allí, la gente, todos vestidos con monos naranjas y sedaos a simple vista, eran montados en sus asientos como si de inútiles maniquíes se tratara.

No hizo nada, se quedó esperando en silencio, si salía a la luz, si trataba de salvar a su hermano delante de todos esos agentes armados, no tardarían en alcanzarle y se convertiría en un reo más.

El avión despegó y decidió seguirlo a una distancia prudencial para no ser descubierto, algo bueno tenía que tener su gran velocidad de vuelo. Peter y Mohinder no se iban de la cabeza, los dos estarían en ese avión y sus vidas dependían de él. Por mucho que lo hubiera intentado durante toda su vida, Nathan no era bueno para las crisis. No le gustaba tener que tomar decisiones rápidas y mucho menos cuando implicaba la vida de su hermano.

Pero entonces ocurrió lo inesperado. El avión se abrió en pleno vuelo y rápidamente comenzó a perder altitud, Nathan se acercó, no podría salvar a todo el mundo, no era Superman ni mucho menos.

Entonces lo vio y creyó que el corazón se le saldría del pecho. Peter salió disparado del avión y no tardó en ir a por él. Su hermano pequeño cayó con rapidez hasta que pudo dar con él y atraparlo. Lo miró, había perdido el conocimiento. Miró de nuevo al avión desde lo alto, sin dejar de abrazar a su hermano con cuidado y vio que sufrió un aterrizaje forzoso.

Un par de agentes salieron a gatas del avión, seguidos por Hiro Nakamura y Matt Parkman. Se tambaleaban pero estaban bien. Después apareció Claire, gracias a su poder de regeneración, estaba perfectamente. Además era una chica dura y podía con eso y mucho menos.

Nathan se acercó a la tierra, justo cuando vio salir a Mohinder. El profesor miró a su alrededor aturdido. "¡Peter!" Gritó con fuerza, con la esperanza de ver salir a su prometido del bosque, como si todavía tuviera su poder de regeneración.

"Mohinder." Murmuró Peter en los brazos de su hermano.

Nathan se lo quedó mirando y le besó en la cabeza, intentando tranquilizarlo, mientras finalmente aterrizaba en el suelo. Con mucho cuidado apoyó el cuerpo de Peter sobre él y le escuchó suspirar aliviado.

"Eso es, descansa." Le susurró Nathan al oído. Aquello siempre le había funcionado cuando era pequeño, cuando el costaba dormirse por las noches, cuando tenía alguna pesadilla o simplemente cuando quería tener a su hermano mayor cerca. Pero Peter se volvió a remover al escuchar de nuevo la voz de Mohinder.

Aunque estuviera herido, cuando le doliera todo el cuerpo, Mohinder seguía siendo la persona más importante de su vida. Daría su vida por él, en el avión había estado a punto de hacerlo y ahora, sin poder apenas moverse, lo volvería a hacer si el profesor estuvieran en peligro.

"Pete, tranquilo, tienes que descansar." Peter se intentó incorporar pero el brazo le dolía demasiado y tras protestar, se volvió a dejar caer sobre su hermano con un intenso gemido de dolor. "¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué es lo que te duele?"

"El brazo, creo que lo tengo roto." Nathan miró el mono naranja hecho trizas y el brazo de su hermano. Estaba hinchado debía de haberse dado un buen golpe. Lo tocó y Peter protesto. "Si, creo que está roto." Terminó diciendo al intentar moverlo otra vez y sentir la punzada de de dolor.

"Entonces será mejor que no te muevas. Voy a buscar ayuda." Peter se agarró a su hermano, recordándole a Nathan a ese pequeño Peter que no quería que su hermano se fuera a la universidad y lo dejara sólo. "Vuelvo en seguida, estaré contigo en un momento."

"Mohinder, estará preocupado por mi." Nathan asintió y ayudó a Peter apoyarse en el tronco de un árbol. Se quitó la cazadora y de una forma bastante rudimentaria inmovilizó el brazo de Peter, al menos no dolería más de lo que ya lo hacía.

- o -

"¡Peter! ¿Peter donde estás?" Mohinder tenía un enorme nudo en la garganta. Había visto a Peter salir despedido del avión y sin su poder de regeneración, era imposible que hubiera sobrevivido a una caída semejante.

¿Qué iba a hacer sin el amor de su vida? Por mucho que salieran de es con vida, Mohinder no tenía motivo alguno ya por el que luchar. Sin Peter a su lado, no había sentido para él.

"Vamos tenemos irnos de aquí, sino nos encontrarán y nos mataran." Le dijo Matt, seguido de Hiro. Mohinder no se movió, como si no le hubiera escuchado. "Mohinder, vamos, tenemos que salir de este infierno."

"¿Para que?" Dijo con un hilo de voz el profesor. "Iros vosotros, yo los entretendré, será hora de usar este nuevo poder que he desarrollado." Mohinder intentó sonreír pero apenas pudo hacerlo.

"No digas eso, nos vamos todos de aquí, no pienso perderte también a ti." Nada más decir aquello Matt se arrepintió de sus palabras. Mohinder lo miró horrorizado.

Todavía no había pensado realmente en la muerte de Peter. Sabía que estaba desaparecido, pero por más que intentaba hacerse a la idea, pensaba que tarde o temprano aparecería por algún lado como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

"Lo siento no debía hacer dicho algo así. Pero es cierto Mohinder, durante mucho tiempo has estado a mi lado, me has apoyado y has sido mi mejor amigo, ¿crees de verdad que te voy a dejar atrás y ver como estos tíos te matan?"

"Es la única forma de que escapéis."

"¿Crees que Peter querría eso?" Matt puso su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo y notó la tensión que Mohinder acumulaba para conseguir no llorar. Porque lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era llorar por la pérdida de su novio, llorar porque su vida acababa de terminar y llorar porque no había sido capaz de ayudarle, al soltar su hermano el avión.

"Pero…"

"¡Mohinder! Gracias a dios que te encuentro." Matt, Hiro y Mohinder se dieron la vuelta al escuchar la voz de Nathan. Iba corriendo, apenas podía respirar y al detenerse le costó hablar. "Vamos… él te… Peter."

"¿Peter, Peter está bien?"

Nathan asintió. "Bueno no exactamente. Creo que tiene un brazo roto, pero no soy médico. Vamos, tenemos que marcharnos de aquí y sacarle a él cuanto antes." Por primera vez desde que se conocía, Mohinder abrazó a Nathan. De alguna forma tenía que sacar todas las emociones que guardaba en su interior, y después de que el otro hombre le dijera que Peter estaba bien, no pudo contenerse.

"Lo siento." Dijo el profesor ante la sorpresa de Nathan. "Es sólo que…"

"Tranquilo lo entiendo. Cuando desaparecisteis creí que se me caía el mundo encima. Vamos te llevaré con él. Vamos chicos, tenemos que marcharnos de aquí antes de que ese tipo, el cazador nos encuentre y nos pegue un tiro…"

"Nathan, gracias por venir en nuestra ayuda, si no fuera por ti puede que no solo Peter hubiera muerto."

"Pero nadie va a morir hoy y cuando esto termine voy a arreglar las cosas.

- o -

Peter sintió el contacto de la mano de Mohinder sobre su mejilla y a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, lo reconoció por su dulce aroma. "Peter, cariño." Escuchó susurrar a Mohinder, como si no le quisiera despertar.

"Mohider." Peter entreabrió los ojos y sonrió al ver a Mohinder junto a él. "No tienes buen aspecto, estás horrible." El profesor se echó a reír, estaba seguro que debía tener un aspecto terrible. Entre la suciedad y una herida en el rostro que hacía poco que había dejado de sangrar, no era para menos.

De nuevo, Peter intentó incorporarse, pero el dolor volví a él, miró su brazo herido y vio la chaqueta de su hermano. Le dolía el brazo, pero sobretodo, creía que la cabeza iba a estallarme.

"Peter ¿Por qué no descansas y dejas que nosotros nos ocupemos de todo?" Pregunto Mohinder. Un momento después, Peter asintió y cerró los ojos.

"Sólo necesito un cosa."

"Dime."

"Dame un beso." Peter alargó el brazo sano hasta el profesor, pero no tuvo que esforzarse mucho, pues Mohinder se recostó sobre él y le besó en los labios. Entonces se dio cuenta que el brazo de su compañero cayó al suelo. Peter se había quedado inconsciente otra vez. "Te quiero." Murmuró en sueños.

"Yo también te quiero." Mohinder estaba muy asustado, pero por una vez él tenía que ser el fuerte por los dos, tenía que cuidar de Peter, protegerle y evitar que los cogieran.

No sabía como lo iba a hacer, como iba a sacar a Peter de allí sin que les vieran pero si estaba seguro de algo era de que aquella locura iba a terminar y todos ellos saldrían con vida de allí.


	25. Volver a nueva vida

Peter se sentó en la cama y miró a su alrededor, la habitación era la misma de un mes antes, la casa era la misma, nada había cambiado, al menos en lo que se refería al lugar; porque él era un hombre completamente distinto.

No se había dado cuenta conforme las cosas ocurrían en su vida, simplemente había formado parte de aquella locura que habían tenido que sufrir todos sus amigos y él junto a Mohinder durante días y ahora tenía tiempo para pararse a pensar y recapacitar.

Por fin, había recuperado sus poderes, aunque no se había tratado de algo repentino, no se había levantado un día volando o leyendo la mente de Mohinder. Simplemente un día se dio cuenta que su brazo herido estaba perfectamente, había sanado sin que él se dieran cuenta, cuando según el profesor, todavía le quedaban un par de semanas de reposo.

Al día siguiente sabía perfectamente que Mohinder estaba deprimido sin que él le dijera nada, pues no le gustaba nada estar lejos de casa, en otro país donde apenas podía comunicarse con nadie y sobretodo lejos de sus amigos. Al darse cuenta, se sorprendió porque le había leído la mente y un día más tarde, mientras discutía con Nathan, se había vuelto invisible, pues precisamente eso era lo que quería para que su hermano dejara de decirle que no era prudente ayudar a ese tal Rebel.

Todo estaba volviendo a su sitio, pero él no era el mismo chico asustadizo y temeroso de perder a Mohinder que había caído enfermo hacía un par de meses ya, el que sentía que había traicionado al profesor. Tal vez lo que había hecho su madre y ser secuestrado por aquellos agentes del gobierno no había sido tan malo, pese a que lo habían pasado fatal.

- o -

"Se acabó." Dijo un día Nathan al entrar en el apartamento que Mohinder y Peter habían alquilado en ciudad de México para escapar de la vigilancia del gobierno norteamericano. "He hablado con Bennet y el presidente a rectificado, se ha dado cuenta que las medidas que estaban tomando no eran las adecuadas, que era algo totalmente desmesurado y que no toda la gente con habilidades debe ser detenida y encarcelada." Nathan le lanzó el periódico a su hermano a las manos y Peter leyó con avidez lo que decía sobre el tema.

"¿Entonces podemos volver?" Dijo Mohinder visiblemente emocionado.

"Cuando queráis, tenemos amnistía para todos, Matt ha ido a ver a Molly ya y Claire ya no tiene el coche de incógnito aparcado en al puerta de su casa de Costa Verde." Nathan se dejó caer en el sofá, mientras su hermano y el profesor lo miraban sumamente aliviados. Continuaron hablando del tema durante un par de horas hasta que anocheció.

"Bueno, os dejo, tendréis cosas que preparar para volver a casa. A casa… suena extraño." Nathan salió del salón y por un momento tanto Peter como Mohinder se quedaron en silencio.

"Lo siento." La voz de Peter resonó en la habitación con fuerza, incluso pareció que, durante unos segundos hubiera tenido eco. El profesor lo miró sorprendido.

"No vamos a empezar otra vez con eso, no tienes que pedirme perdón por nada." Mohinder cogió la mano de Peter y notó que estaba demasiado agarrotado. "Peter por favor, vamos a ser felices por una vez. ¿Cuanto antes que no salimos a cenar por miedo a que nos descubran? ¿Cuánto hace que no te escucho reír como los días que estuvimos en Londres? Vamos a volver a casa, tú has recuperado tus poderes y podrás ayudarme a canalizar los míos. No creo que sea el mejor momento para pedirme perdón por nada."

"Yo te he arrastrado hasta aquí. Si no me hubieras conocido seguirías siendo un estupendo genetista, seguramente te habrías casado y ahora mismo estarías viviendo en un adosado con un niño pequeño, tal vez dos."

Mohinder se echó a reír, tomó el rostro de Peter con ambas manos y le besó con fuerza, incluso con un poco de rabia, en los labios. "Deja de pensar tanto de vez en cuando. No quiero saber lo que habría sido de mi vida sin ti, además de un aburrimiento y una auténtica mierda, pero estoy seguro que después de todas la veces que me has salvado la vida, ahora mismo estaría muerto."

"O te habrías ahorrado muchos problemas." Mohinder empujó Peter contra el respaldo del sofá, sin perder la sonrisa, pero con unas pocas ganas de querer matar a Peter por decir esas cosas. "Lo digo en serio, si tu…."

"Cállate porque me da igual, yo elegí estar contigo. ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos, en el taxi de mi padre? Entonces supe que serías mío." Dijo con el tono de voz más sensual que Peter le hubiera escuchado nunca hablando.

Peter sonrió tímidamente, nunca había sido del tipo de hombre decía ese tipo de cosas y mucho menos estaba acostumbrado a que se las dijeran a él tan directamente. En realidad nadie la había dicho que le quería para toda la vida de esa forma. "Y tu pensabas lo mismo, no me digas ahora que no."

"No se…" Mohinder no le dejó contestar y volvió a besarle hasta dejarle completamente sin aliento. "Me gustaste, me gustó tu forma tan sincera de hablar con un completo desconocido, como me miraste, creí que me ibas a atravesar con la mirada, que podrías conseguir lo que quisieras de mi, pero aún así, eso no compensa lo que te ha ocurrido por estar conmigo desde entonces."

"Estuve a punto de decírtelo." Deslizó las manos por su pecho, mientras de fondo, a través de la pared, en el apartamento de al lado alguien estaba escuchando música latina a la que ninguno de los dos le prestó atención.

"¿Decirme que?" Peter había tenido el mismo pensamiento aquel día en el taxi, también a él le hubiera gustado decirle que le apetecía quedar con él. Pero nunca llegó a saber si se había tratado de los nervios o de que fuera el primer hombre por lo que se interesaba, no había dicho nada. Por eso Mohinder no contestó a su pregunta.

Mohinder se acercó al oído de su amante, en el mismo momento en el que la música del piso de lado pasaba a convertirse en una balada romántica. El cabello de Mohinder rozó a Peter en la cara y le hizo cosquillas.

"¿Recuerdas cuando estuviste hace dos semanas en el hospital recuperándote?" Peter asintió y tan sólo emitió un ruido aceptación con la garganta. "Entonces tuve miedo por ti ¿y sabes que? Me sentí vivo. Antes cuando no te podía pasar nada, cuando arriesgabas tu vida por todo el mundo sin importante hacerte daño, porque sabías que todo saldría bien; yo me sentía mal, pensando que algún día me dejarías por alguien más… como tu." Pete abrió la boca para contestar, pero Mohinder continuó hablando. "Entonces era un tonto y lo supe al verte la cama del hospital. No me había dado cuenta que tu siempre necesitarás a alguien que te mantenga en el mundo real."

"Alguien como tu, al que no le importe arriesgar el pellejo por mi cuando esté demasiado obcecado en lo que estoy haciendo." Mohinder sonrió y se mordió el labio, se había acostumbrado a que Peter había vuelto a ser un hombre normal, pero ahora que le leía otra vez la mente…"

"Eso nos deja en paz supongo." Peter rodeó el cuello del profesor con ambas manos y esperó a que se acomodara a su lado en el sofá para que siguiera hablando. Le besó la frente cariñosamente y frotó su espalda con la mano. "Tu dices que me pones en peligro y yo digo que me gusta arriesgarme por ti."

Peter cogió el cuerpo del profesor y lo recostó lentamente en el sofá, se colocó encima; se miraron a los ojos, ninguno de los dijo nada las miradas de ambos lo decían todo en el silencio de la habitación.

"Yo que había empezado a cogerle cariño a esta ciudad, tan grande, con un idioma que apenas hablamos, tan… diferente a New York." Mohider vio reír a Peter. "Bueno ahora sólo tendremos que lidiar con tu madre y su manía de separarte de mi." Los labios de Peter atraparon los suyos y justo en ese momento, decidió que jamás iba a volver a lamentar, ni por un segundo estar al lado del profesor.

- o -

Aquellos recuerdos, que parecían tan lejanos allí sentado en la cama de su casa, la que le había regalado de Nathan en el centro de New York, volvían con fuerza a su mente, recordándole que todo había valido la pena. El dolor en el cuerpo, la tristeza en su corazón por pensar que jamás iban a volver a su vida normal, el miedo a pensar que había metido a Mohinder en un callejón sin salida; todo parecía diferente ahora, tan insignificante y valioso al mismo tiempo.

Toda su vida se había dado la vuelta desde que había decidido casarse con Mohinder, incluso el mismo, el enfermero temeroso de unos poderes que no comprendía y de un futuro incierto, se sentía ahora mucho mejor, mucho más seguro de si mismo y sobretodo sabía que había alguien esperándole al final del día, alguien dispuesto a convertirse en su faro en la tempestad o en el colchón que estaría dejado de él preparado para evitar que se hiciera daño al caer.

Quería a Mohinder, adoraba al profesor y entonces se dio cuenta, no había pensado en ello desde la conversación en el pequeño apartamento de Cuidad de Mexico, pero ahora era cierto. Ya no tenía miedo a que le ocurriera algo, ahora eran dos personas iguales, los dos con poderes, incluso Peter ya había conseguido asimilar el poder del profesor.

- o -

"Quiero que me ayudes a ser útil." Le había dicho Mohinder nada más volver a instalarse en el piso.

"¿Perdón? Te puedo asegurar que me esperaba muchas cosas de ti, pero que te sientas inútil, no es una de ellas la verdad."

"No seas tonto, quiero usar mis habilidades igual que Nathan, que Matt, que tu mismo. Quiero ayudar a luchar."

"No somos los x-men, no nos dedicamos a ser superhéroes por la noche y gente normal por el día." Mohinder revolvió vio el cabello de Peter.

"No vengas con esas. Se lo que hacéis, te quiero recordar que he estado allí cuando salvásteis la ciudad, cuando habéis derrotado a Sylar, cuando…"

"Vale, tu ganas, te ayudaré, pero no voy a atacarte, no voy a hacerte daño, no voy a atacarte para potenciar tus habilidades y no voy a…" Mohinder atrapó con su fuerza recientemente descubierta los dos brazos de Peter y lo sujetó con fuerza. "Mohinder." Peter intento soltarse pero el profesor no se lo iba a poner nada fácil, no hasta que consiguiera lo que quería. "Mohinder no lo voy a hacer." El profesor hizo más fuerza sobre Peter, sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento.

"Eso ya lo veremos." Susurró el profesor al oído de Peter.


	26. Epilogo

Mohinder cogió a la niña en brazos y ella rodeó su cuello con sus pequeños bracitos, como si tuviera miedo que al dejarlo ir, el profesor se le fuera a escapar. Se acurrucó ahí, sintiéndose segura y feliz, como siempre que estaba con su padre.

"Mañana es el cumpleaños de papá. ¿Vamos a hacer una fiesta?" Preguntó la niña totalmente emocionada.

"Claro que si, como todos los años y esta va a ser la mejor, porque va estar todo el mundo."

"¿El tío Nathan también?"

"Me lo prometió por teléfono, dice que no habrá ninguna reunión más importante que estar con nosotros. También me ha dicho que tiene un regalo para ti también."

"¿Para mi?" La niña rió ilusionada y Mohinder la completó extasiado, pues no podía dejar de mirar a su hija cuando le mostraba aquella encantadora sonrisa. "¿Qué es?"

"Eso tendrás que preguntárselo a él. Venga, vamos a preparar la fiesta que hay mucho que hacer."

La puerta del enorme apartamento se abrió en ese momento. Peter volvía a casa hablando por teléfono, como todos los días, estaba tan implicado en su trabajo, que todo el mundo contaba con él.

"No, lo digo en serio, el nuevo scanner llegará mañana, lo prometo, y dile a señora Pattinson que no se preocupe por su hija, que se pondrá bien. Ya se que tiene cancer pero puedo apostarte lo que quieras a que se recupera."

"Lo has visto en uno de tus sueños ¿verdad? ¿Algún día les dirás a tus subordinados cual es tu método para saber quien se va a salvar y quien no?" Mohinder, sabiendo que Peter no le iba a contestar a su pregunta, pues nunca lo hacía, con la niña todavía en brazos, fue hasta Peter y le besó en los labios. "Bienvenido a casa, espero que te acuerdes de la fiesta de mañana."

"Mañana soy todo tuyo."

"Es una pena que no digas eso mismo cuando me dejas plantado en la cama por una emergencia." Dijo Mohinder, agradecido de que Eli fuera demasiado pequeña como para entender lo que eso significaba. "Ya tengo tu regalo y se que te va a encantar. Ni se te ocurra intentar leerme la mente para saberlo."

Mohinder se llevó a la niña hacia su habitación mientras Peter le seguía con la mirada. Se sorprendía de todo lo que habían pasado juntos y como ahora, eran capaces de llevar una vida completamente normal, estar casados y tener una hija increíble.

Ninguno de los dos se sorprendió, cuando descubrieron que Eli, cuando apenas tenía un año, era capaz de respirar debajo del agua de la bañera. Al fin y al cabo los dos habían esperado que la niña desarrollara alguna habilidad siendo hija biológica de Mohinder.

Para Peter aunque, Mohinder nunca había querido creerlo, la niña tenía sus mis mismos ojos negros y enormes de los que él se había enamorado y conforme pasaba el tiempo, todavía encontraba más parecidos entre ellos.

Las cosas parecían haberse arreglado, aunque debido a todo lo que había vivido, sabía que cualquier cosa podía romper la normalidad y volver a poner su mundo patas arriba. Aunque, también tenía que reconocer que alguna vez había sido para bien.

Su corazón había enloquecido nada más conocer a Mohinder, había perdido la razón la segunda vez que lo había visto. Se había atrevido a acostarse con un hombre cuando el profesor reapareció en su vida y dos años después decidieron casarse. Un año más tarde, el profesor le dijo que sería maravilloso tener un hijo y él se dio cuenta que estaba deseando formar una familia con Mohinder.

Todo había cambiado en su vida sin darse cuenta, su vida de soltero en el pequeño apartamento, se había transformado en una estupenda vida de casado y padre de familia, en un enorme apartamento en el centro de la ciudad.

Aunque todavía pensaba que había que tener mucho cuidado antes de arriesgarse con un problema que se planteara, Peter ya no tenía el mismo miedo que antes a perder a Mohider.

No se lo se trataba de que el profesor hubiera aprendido a canalizar su fuerza, su tremenda fuerza, sino que ya lo había usado en momentos delicados. Jamás olvidaría aquella noticia de periódico, en el que parecía el profesor bajo el rótulo, ciudadano anónimo, salva a joven de un intento de agresión sexual.

Peter le quería hasta rabiar y sabía que aquel sentimiento era mutuo. Mohinder estaba completamente enamorado, aunque su amor ahora estuviera dividido, entre su hija y Peter.

Ahora que no lo veía tan a menudo por el trabajo de los dos, Peter echaba de menos a su hermano. Nathan estaba todo el día el despacho oval hablando con el presidente sobre los derechos de la gente con habilidades y lo cierto era que se había tomado muy en serio el trabajo de portavoz de aquella gente.

Por su parte, Peter había conseguido trabajo en una clínica y tras haber salvado, de forma milagrosa, para los que no le conocían a unas cuantas personas, había conseguido ser el director más joven del lugar. Mohinder le había dicho que no estaba bien usar los poderes para el beneficio personal.

"Si fuera para mi beneficio personal, hubiera jugado hace mucho tiempo a la lotería. Pero no puedes llamarlo así cuando veo que es lo que puede salvar a la gente y yo, simplemente les salvo la vida. No quiero nada a cambio, ni reconocimiento, ni dinero, simplemente veo lo que va a pasar. Algo bien tenía que haberme dejado mi madre."

Así, la vida de los dos había cambiado radicalmente, pues en el caso de Mohinder, había decidido, al menos por un tiempo, quedarse en casa y cuidar de la niña.

"¿Quién necesita una niñera cuando puedo hacerlo yo?"

"¿Y tu trabajo?"

"Peter, he cometido muchos errores por culpa de mi trabajo y no quiero que mi vida personal se resienta por ello. Si busco trabajo en algún laboratorio estaré allí todo el día y me perderé los mejores años de Eli y cuando me quiera dar cuenta, tu y yo seremos dos extraños que tan sólo se saludan a la hora de ir a dormir."

"¿Lo quieres sacrificar todo por mi, por nosotros?"

"No estoy sacrificando nada, porque me he dado cuenta que vosotros sois todo lo que me hace feliz."

Dos años después, Mohinder no había vuelto a pensar en su antigua ocupación. La genética no le importaba ya, pues a cada vez que miraba a su hija se daba cuenta que no necesitaba más genética que la que le unía a su hija o la que no existía entre Peter y él, pero que ninguno de los dos necesitaba para estar enamorado.

- o -

"Mohinder," Llamó Peter a su marido. "Mañana durante la fiesta quiero dar una noticia y quiero saber si estás de acuerdo. Ven siéntate." Mohinder le hizo caso en silencio y él se sentó a su lado. "He estado pensando en nosotros y quiero que demos un paso más."

"No te sigo."

Peter cogió las manos de Mohinder. "¿Por qué no tenemos otro hijo? Y esta vez, quiero ser el padre biológico. Jamás me había preocupado por lo que se sentiría al ser padre, pero al verte a ti con Eli…"

"¿Quieres darle un hermano? Eso es genial, llevo mucho tiempo pensando en ello, pero con tu trabajo…"

"Me voy a tomar un año libre, voy a escribir un libro sobre nosotros, la gente especial, quiero que todo el mundo nos vea como gente normal. Nathan ya lo sabe y el dinero no va a ser problema, está todo controlado."

"Vámonos de vacaciones para celebrarlo, llevemos a Eli a Disneyworld y celebremos allí que vamos a ser uno más."

"Bueno en realidad va a ser una más."

"Ahg, Peter no hacía falta que me desvelaras eso." Peter bajó la mirada avergonzado, pero Mohinder, sonriente se levantó y empujó a su marido contra el respaldo del sofá. "Mira que eres tonto. Tu sólo bésame, que dentro de poco no vamos a tener tiempo libre pera esto cuando llegue el bebé."

Mohinder sonrió. La vida siempre cambiaba, todo era distinto cuando miraba a su alrededor. Un momento estaba soltero, recién llegado a New York para buscar al asesino de su padre y ahora estaba a punto de ser padre otra vez.

Las cosas siempre podían salir mal, pero en ese momento los dos estaban de acuerdo en algo, eran los hombres más felices del mundo.


End file.
